The Angels Devil
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Paige and Cole find themselves in love with one another. But one is a demon and the other is a angel how do they ever expect their love to survive? R&R I Disclaim. FINAL CHAP UP
1. Breaking up and making up

-Authors Note-  
Hey I'm sorry that I abandoned my fanfictions for a while but all my files and things deleted themselves. When I have more time I will go back to them. Until then I am going to try a new couple Paige and Cole. Sorry for my change in characters I just want to try a new thing.

-Plotline-  
Phoebe and Cole have only just broken up and are both still in pain over the break up. Cole in this does not go nuts or mad, but instead lets Phoebe go. Paige is still kind of wary around him but is starting to warm to him more than she thought she ever would.

-Disclaimer-  
I don't own any of the characters from charmed.

**  
The Angels Devil**

Chapter 1: Breaking up and making up.

Phoebe sat in the sunroom watching the sunset behind the trees and houses, she sighed slightly to herself as she thought of the bitter breakup she had just been through with Cole. The heartache he had caused her was nothing compared to the now empty feeling she had inside of her, Cole was her, he was meant to be her soul mate forever but yet again her second life got in the way of it. She folded her fingers around her coffee cup and took a small sip, it had gone cold but she didn't really notice, her thoughts wandered between Cole the man she had once loved, still loved on some level and her sister Paige the one who had known all along Cole had been evil but she still didn't listen to her, she would rather follow her heart than read the obvious signs. Sometimes she wished she was like Paige, carefree yet not as naive as her when it came to love; Paige was more wary maybe because of all the times she had been let down in the past. Phoebe got up slowly as she heard Piper and Leo walk in through the manor door, she let a small smile play on her lips as she thought how in love they were, there were no secrets between them and she envied it. Phoebe walked into the living room and greeted the laughing couple with a small smile, Pipers laugh grew quieter until it died out completely she knew Phoebe wasn't ready to see her and Leo being so…together.  
"Hey Pheebs" Leo said warmly feeling the tension in the room, Phoebe gave him a sideways glance and smiled more openly  
"Hiya Leo" she looked at Piper, she knew what she was thinking "Piper, sweetie its okay you and Leo you deserve to be this happy all the time, what happened between me and…" she trailed off although she didn't mean to, she could feel the hard sting of tears in her eyes, the wound was too fresh to talk about just yet  
"I know hun" Piper said slowly "Maybe you should go get some sleep, we can go shopping tomorrow me you and Paige how about it?" Phoebe laughed quietly she knew what Piper was trying to do she looked at her sister the pain fresh still in her eyes,  
"I'd like that Piper, really I would" Phoebe replied, Piper smiled and her and let go of Leos arm, he looked at her and let out his defeated husband sigh  
"I'll be upstairs" he said with a quick glance at Piper "Let you two talk in peace without me" Piper grinned  
"I love the way you know me so well" she reached up and lowered his head "I'll be up soon" she kissed him lightly. Phoebe looked away almost automatically but regretted doing, why should she make Piper and Leo feel bad about their relationship, after all they had done nothing wrong. She heard Leos footsteps walking up the stairs and closed her eyes,  
"Sorry Piper I didn't mean to make you and him feel uncomfortable" she felt Piper move her arm round her shoulders "I just…how could he do that" Phoebe let the tears fall and she clung onto her older sister, "he meant everything to me, I loved him so much and he threw it in my face. He could see Paige knew about him and he stood back and watched me grow further away from her with even lifting a finger" Her shoulders shook violently as the anger and betrayal took hold of her. Piper closed her eyes and held her fragile sister tightly she was relieved that finally she was opening up to her. She heard the front door close and she knew Paige was home she opened her eyes and she gently stroked Phoebe's hair, as she watched Paige enter the room. Paige stopped for a moment and then slowly walked to her sisters feeling slightly out of place. Phoebe pulled away from Piper and saw Paige, she didn't say anything Paige saw it in her eyes, she quickly moved across the floor to her sisters and hugged them both tightly, finally glad to have her two older sisters back under the same roof without Cole or evil ruining it.

Cole sat in his lonely house, a cold sharp wind blew in from the window he shuddered slightly but made no attempt to move there was no point. He had lost the most important thing to him, the only woman he had ever loved probably ever would love, all because he wanted power. He would do anything to be back in Phoebe's arms again but she knew it wasn't meant to be and he would have to learn to accept it, they had made several attempts to have a normal relationship and no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much love they had for each other nothing would make it work for them. Cole breathed deeply and looked up at the bare ceiling, he was going to have to let her go, it too painful to even think about letting her go never mind actually doing it. He looked at his wedding band on his finger and played with it, the clock ticked in the corner of the room he glanced at it his eye caught the picture of him and Phoebe next to it, he got up and walked to it slowly. His finger traced the outline of the frame,  
"How did I let this happen to us?" he whispered to himself, he continued looking at the picture of the smiling Phoebe, her arms wrapped around Cole's chest, he didn't hear or see the blue light that surrounded the small room. "I wish all of this could go away" he said sadly lowering the picture so it couldn't be seen.  
"First sign of madness talking to yourself Cole" a female voice told him, he didn't have to look up he knew that voice, it was the same one that had told Phoebe over and over again to leave him, not that he could really blame her but it was easier than admitting that him and Phoebe weren't meant to be.  
"Paige. What do you want?" his voice was rough and slightly scratchy as if he hadn't been to sleep or just woken up. She folded her arms,  
"I just thought you should know, me and Piper have spent the last hour consoling Phoebe over the loss of you" she kept looking at Cole expecting a quick remark, or an insult, she didn't even know why she was here.  
"Oh" was Cole's short answer "Well…I guess I'm sorry, you and Piper shouldn't have been involved in this"

"We are her sisters Cole what do you want us to do? Take a backseat? Pretend we couldn't see what was really happening?" Paige started to feel herself hating Cole again, not that he had actually said anything as such yet. He turned to her his deep eyes boring into her she took a deep breath but stood firm and kept her arms folded, almost like a barrier between her and him.  
"No Paige I don't, in fact I just want all this to go away. You and Phoebe and Piper don't want me in your life anymore so I won't be. I've made too much of a mess of everything to stay around, so why don't you just go. I'm not going to bother you or your sisters again" he looked down at his hand and put his finger on his wedding band, slowly he took if off and hesitated before he held it out to Paige "I don't know if she wants this or not" Paige stared at him in disbelief this wasn't the man only a few weeks ago was fighting for Phoebes love and was trying to kill her and Piper, this was a shell of that man. The Cole than stood in front of her hadn't shaven for a while, his eyes had bags forming under them and were tired and low, his clothes hung loosely off his body and were slightly crinkled. Paige wanted to laugh in his face, she wanted to smile at the pathetic excuse of a man that was all that is wrong in the world but she couldn't, instead she couldn't she felt more than sorry for him, she actually felt like crying for him. She reached out and took the ring from his hand and looked at him, she made eye contact but only for a moment.  
"I'll make sure she gets it Cole" she put the ring in her pocket he smiled weakly and brushed past her to sit down she looked at him "Your serious about leaving us arnt you?"  
"Yes" he replied bluntly  
"Don't be so sure all of us want you to go" She told him, then cursed herself what was she saying she hated him didn't she? He grumbled in reply "I'm going to go now" she looked at him, wanting him to reply but he just nodded, as she orbed back to the manor she couldn't help feeling a small feeling that was there she shook her head, she didn't like Cole, he was pathetic he was lower than pathetic he nearly killed her after all but still he had that edge she had always liked, "Get a grip Paige" she told herself quietly "Coles leaving it's a good thing" she changed and got into bed "I think" she mumbled before she fell into a deep sleep.

((Ok…so what did you think? Did it suck? Am I doing the wrong thing about Paige and Cole? Or do you think that this story could be going somewhere? Please review and tell me what you think. Ta xxx))


	2. Facing Feelings

-Authors Note-

I've had some positive reviews to having a Cole and Paige relationship so I'm going to continue it I think. Thanks to the people who have reviewed.

-Disclaimer-  
I don't own Charmed. The only thing that I own is anybody you don't recognize.

Chapter 2: Facing Feelings

Piper slumped down the stairs, her dressing gown trailed behind her she knew her hair was a mess but until she had caffeine in her system she really didn't care. She made her way into the kitchen to find that the coffee was already on and a person was sat at the kitchen table, Piper made a face as she tried to figure out which of her sisters had woken up so early her eyes were never at their best before eight o'clock, she went with her gut instinct,  
"Paige?" she asked as she walked further into the kitchen, the person at the table didn't move, Piper continued to make her way closer to her "Okay then…Phoebe?" still the person didn't move "Okay" she grumbled "Don't answer me then" She looked at the back of the persons head, finally the brown hair moved as the person turned around,  
"Wrong witch" A woman laughed slightly, she raised a knife and threw it at a shocked Piper, the knife hit Piper in the stomach, she raised her hands and blew the demon up with her power before falling to her knees clutching at her wound,  
"Leo…help" she called, before she was able to try and lift herself up again her husband orbed in front of her  
"Piper" Leo rushed to her side "hold on" he pulled out the knife carefully, Piper winced slightly but let Leo do what he had to do, he held his hands above where the knife entered her and his hands glowed as he healed her.   
"Thanks" Piper smiled and stood up with the aid of Leo "Your good to have around aren't you?" Leo laughed  
"I like to think so" He replied flashing her a smile Piper put her arms over his shoulders,  
"You defiantly are" Piper raised up on her tip-toes moving closer to him,  
"What happened" Phoebe ran into the kitchen, her face was half covered in cream and her nightgown was hanging off her shoulder, Piper chuckled and let go of Leo turning to her sister "I heard you shout…but I was in the bathroom…and…am I interrupting?" Phoebe rushed, her eyes darted between Leo and Piper, Leo shook his head  
"No Pheebs" Piper told her "It was a demon"  
"At breakfast? Are demons even awake this early?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes then stopped remembering the moisturizer she had on her face.  
"Looks like they are, but not that it matters because I kicked ass again" Piper grinned, "Not that I want to talk about it because we missy" she poked Phoebe lightly "Are going shopping when little-miss-stop out wakes up"  
"You mean Paige right?" Leo piped up reaching over to get some fruit, Phoebe laughed and nodded at Leo  
"Yes I mean Paige. Do you know what time she got back? 12:30" she emphasized the time with her hands "I mean I know we were with you until around 11:30 but where did she go?" Leo couldn't help but laugh but stopped as Piper shot a look at him "What?"  
"Well" he started thinking of a easier way to put it to his wife  
"Your acting like her mom" Phoebe finished for him "Now if you don't mind I need to go exfoliate" She smiled slightly and walked out of the room back upstairs Piper glanced at Leo  
"She's feeling better" Piper said, Leo nodded and poured her a cup of coffee  
"Stop worrying and drink" he handed her the steaming cup, she smiled a took it.

Paige lay on her bed, she was in a deep asleep she turned onto her side as she gripped the pillow tighter her fingers dug into the small pillow, she pushed her legs out so they were straight, her brow was furrowed into a worried look, she moved her lips but no sound came out. She turned again moving onto her back, she let go of the pillow and spread her arms to the side of her, sweat started to form on her neck, she moved her lips again mumbling something quietly, her face relaxed a bit as a small smile formed, she sighed slightly as she turned her head, suddenly her body jerked and she woke up with a start sitting upright in her bed,  
"Cole" She called out, she breathed deeply and rubbed her face. Confused she looked around her room and her eyes were squinted slightly as they adjusted to the light. She pulled the cover off her and moved her legs out of the bed 'Did I just say Coles name' she thought to herself as she pulled herself out of bed she walked across her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was slightly matted down as if she had been sweating. Moving to her wardrobe she took some clothes out and started getting dressed, her eyes caught the pile of clothes she wore last night, she got dressed fully and walked to the clothes and picked up her jeans and took out the ring Cole had given her. She looked at it sadly, she might not have liked Cole much but him and Phoebe had been so much in love, she wished she could have the same type of passion, the same type of relationship him and Phoebe used to have. She felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the thought of them being together, she looked at herself again in the mirror "Ok Paige, sort your head out. You do not and I repeat you do not like Cole Turner" she ran her hands down the side of her trousers 'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness' she heard Coles voice in her head, she shook her head "I do not like Cole" she repeated as she picked up her bag and walked downstairs to meet her sisters to go out for a day of shopping.

Cole had been shimmering around for the best part of an hour, he finally settled onto walking around the town. He turned a corner and found himself on the same street as the charmed ones house, a sad empty feeling overwhelmed him as he looked longingly at the manor. He wanted so much to go there again, make amends with the sisters, let them no make them know how sorry he was and how he regretted everything that had happened in the past few months. He lowered his head and walked up the street towards the manor, almost automatically he nearly turned onto the driveway but he stopped himself. He ran his hand through his hair as he carried on walking he stopped just for a second a few steps away from the house and glanced back, his eyes widened as he saw the manor door open and Phoebe stepped outside, she seemed to look in his direction but didn't see him and walked to Pipers waiting car she climbed in, next out of the manor was Piper and Paige they were laughing about something. Cole found himself looking at Paige, he smiled slightly to himself at the same time she smiled at Piper he watched her walk to the car, confidence about herself in every step that she took she got into the backseat of the car and closed the door, followed by Piper who got into the drivers seat and started the car, he watched as it backed out of the driveway and thanked God that she drove the opposite way to where he was stood. He quickly glanced around making sure nobody saw him; he was already wanted he didn't need mortals calling him a stalker next. He started to walk back up the street again, and stopped for the second time 'Did I just smile at Paige?' he thought but quickly dismissed the thought of liking her with a shake of the head 'She's Paige; I don't find her attractive at all. She's my ex wife's sister for crying out loud' He told himself sternly he carried on walking turning behind a wall before shimmering back to his house.

"He gave you his what?" Phoebe stared at Paige across the table, Paige finished the piece of bagel in her mouth before answering her sister,  
"He gave me his wedding band. I think he wants you to have it, I'm guessing he's figured your not going to take him back after all" She traced her finger around the empty plate and glanced at the ring that she had placed on the table then back at Phoebe, Piper pretended to find her shopping interesting, she really didn't want to get into a fight in the middle of the café.  
"But...what…why did you go and see him Paige?" Phoebe was slightly breathless the shock of Cole giving her back their wedding band, a sign of their relationship, was a huge shock. Sure she was getting over him, and there was no chance of them getting back together but it still gave her butterflies she moved her hand across the table and picked up the ring "I'm not mad…I just…you're the last person I would ever think of to go and see Cole." She fiddled with the ring, moving it through her fingers.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I went actually, I just did I wanted to see what he was like now I guess" she confessed she saw a confused look on Pipers face "Well after being extremely powerful to not being as powerful, I just wanted to see what he would be like. And he is a complete wreck, he's grown stubble, his clothes are a state, he's half the man he used to be. That's why he is leaving I'm guessing" Paige concluded. Phoebe sighed quietly,  
"Suppose that's for the best" she said to her sisters still looking at the gold ring, reflecting the sunlight. She looked at Piper and Paige and smiled "I mean he's got nothing here anymore does he?" Piper smiled back  
"No, no he doesn't Pheebs" she replied, Paige gave her a small smile but didn't answer, as Phoebe said Cole had nothing to stay for, a tight knot formed in her stomach and she put her clenched her hand slightly, there must be something he could stay for.  
"Ready to go home?" Paige asked starting to get up, her sisters nodded and followed her lead. Together they walked to the car Paige slightly trailing behind, 'What is wrong with me' she thought as she piled her bags into the backseat and climbed in 'Cole leaving is a dream come true, so why am I feeling so upset about it?' She buckled her seatbelt as Piper started the car and began to drive home.

Cole flicked through the television channels, on one station a man was reeling in a fish on a boat, he switched again, nothing exciting just the news. He threw the switcher down on the couch and settled with the blonde woman in her forty's telling him about the days events, he heard the familiar jingle of orbing but didn't turn around,  
"What this time?" he grumbled "You want to tell me how I'm still ruining your life by still being here Paige? Well I don't want to or need to hear it…so if you don't mind" he moved himself and turned to her, but instead of finding Paige on her own he saw she had company "Phoebe? Why are you here, come to vanquish me…again?" he got up slowly and looked between Paige and Phoebe "Missing a sister aren't you?"  
"Cole" Phoebe started, Cole stopped being smug and his hard look softened slightly "Why did you give me your ring back?" Cole shrugged  
"Not as if I need it really. I guess I just wanted to give you something that I can't make a mess of this time" He glanced at Paige and saw her smile slightly before she looked away "You don't have to keep it" he dragged his eyes back to Phoebe  
"I think I will" she replied "Cole I need you to know…I forgive you, I cant forget what you have done and I'm not sure I ever will but it hurts too much to keep all this anger for you, when I know how much this has affected you" Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Phoebe raised her hand motioning she had more to tell him "I'm not saying we are getting back together because we aren't, were not meant to be, but I don't see why everyone else should suffer and tip-toe around us when they haven't done anything" she took a long pause before telling Cole what he wanted to hear "I think we can make it as friends though…nothing more" Coles face brightened and the first real smile broke on his face  
"Phoebe…I"  
"Don't know what to say. I know…but Cole don't mess us around again. I'm giving you this last chance to prove you can make it as a good guy. Who knows you may come in handy for tracking demons" She smiled slightly and Cole let out a small laugh  
"Phoebe…thank you" his eyes gleamed as though all his great fortune's had come at once. Phoebe turned to Paige  
"Home?" she asked her younger sister who nodded  
"Okay" she looked at Cole who looked back at her, almost immediately they made eye contact, Paige tried to look away but she couldn't, she made her voice as stern as she could without letting on that she was finding him attractive "Don't mess up Cole"  
"I won't" Cole replied, he tried to keep his voice steady but he knew he wasn't doing a good job, he finally pulled away from her eyes and walked back to the couch, getting his act back together "Thank you so much again Phoebe, I swear on my life I'm not going to screw up" Phoebe nodded  
"I'm sure you wont, bye Cole" She took Paige's hand  
"Bye" he replied trying not to look at Paige again, there was defiantly something about her that was making him feel like this, Paige took a deep breath and orbed back to the manor with Phoebe. "This cant be happening" Cole said aloud "I'm falling for Paige" he slumped on the couch staring into space trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Phoebe and Paige orbed into the manor living room, Piper and Leo looked up  
"How did it go?" Leo asked. Phoebe began to tell him the story about how relieved she now felt it was all over, Paige sat down and tried to look as if she was paying attention but her mind kept wandering to Cole 'I cant like him' she thought 'He's Cole, he's a demon, but he's so…magnetic. This can't be right I'm falling for Cole'

((OK so there wasn't really much fluff or anything in that, but I had to make it Cole wasn't hated or anything. But now we know that they have both figured out their feelings for each other. Please tell me what you think and review thanks xxx))


	3. Dream for Paige

((ta for the reviews. Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it))

Disclaimer  
I don't own anything from charmed. Except the book and a cup, and magazines and the dvd's but I don't own the characters 

Chapter 3  
Dream for Paige

Paige still sat across from her sisters and Leo as Phoebe explained for the second time what happened.  
"Why did you forgive him though Phoebe? I mean he tried to kill us all numerous times" Leo asked, Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes,  
"Leo we've been through this, I still love Cole on some levels and although I cant forget anything he did I have to forgive him for myself, I have to move on. I know how sorry he is, and before he goes I think he should at least know that he is forgiven" She smiled slightly as if it was a relief to say it, Paige moved her head  
"You think he's still going?" she looked between her sisters, Piper shrugged tiredly  
"Its up to him isn't it" Piper told her youngest sister she got up off the couch, "I mean I couldn't care less if he stays or goes as long as he doesn't try hurting us again" Leo looked up at Piper and nodded in agreement,  
"He won't" Paige said defending him, Piper and Phoebe looked at her confused Paige was the last person on earth that should be defending Cole Turner, Paige saw her sisters looks "I mean well…he loves Phoebe still so um"  
"He wont hurt what I love" Phoebe finished for her, Paige nodded earnestly happy that Phoebe finished the sentence before she dug herself a hole,

"Exactly" Paige said as she pushed herself off the couch, stretching "Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm shattered" she smiled at Piper, Phoebe and Leo and made her way upstairs to her room. She walked inside her room and changed quickly before climbing into her bed and settling down, she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep smiling to herself as she listened to her sisters going to bed, happy that everything was back to normal and there wasn't anything to worry about. She soon fell asleep and her dreams came quickly.  
-Paige's Dream-

It was dark but she could make the outline of a building in front of her, she glanced around, there wasn't much around a few signposts and music posters but that's all. She wrapped her arms round herself and found her arms were bare and cold, she walked to the building to warm up just a little bit but felt a hand on her shoulder, instinctively she let go of herself and spun around ready to defend herself,  
"Cole?" Her voice was confused and she took a step back, this wasn't who she was expecting well to be honest she wasn't expecting anyone, he smiled at her  
"Of course it's me baby who else did you think it would be?" He walked towards her but she stayed still,  
"Did you…just call me baby?" She stared at him but didn't back away, he looked at her clearly confused and put his arms around her, at first she wanted to pull away but she was cold and it was comforting so she stayed where she was,  
"I always do hun" he smiled looking down at her she looked back at him not sure of what to do, he put his hand on her cheek "Your cold" Paige found herself smiling and realized that letting herself go along with whatever was happening seemed easier than fighting it, she moved her arms around his waist and played with the back of her shirt,  
"Care to warm me up?" she asked flashing him a smile, he let out a laugh and lowered his head. Paige knew this whole thing was wrong but she still moved her hand to the back of his neck, whatever was going on it was too strong to not resist, she closed her eyes and kissed him, he pulled her closer and kissed back walking with her as she pushed him against the wall, she felt him smile against her lips and she moved her hands down his back.

-End of dream-

Paige shuffled before waking up, she stretched yawning 'what time is it?' she glanced at her bedside clock it flashed 3:30, she rubbed her eyes and looked again 'this is getting stupid, waking up for no reason' she thought to herself as she fluffed her pillow and rested her head back onto it 'Why did I wake up?' she closed her eyes again and pulled the covers up to her chin,  
"Damn I'm cold" she mumbled to herself 'Care to warm me up anyone?' she thought laughing slightly, she turned onto her side she had heard someone say that before to a bloke, it was a good excuse for a kiss as well, where the hell had she heard it, she again closed her eyes and fell back asleep not having anymore dreams, but thinking of where she had heard the saying.

The next morning Paige sat in the kitchen, although everyone was there nobody was really speaking. Piper and Leo were talking quietly as per usual and Phoebe was typing up her column on her laptop, she was trying to figure out what her dream was about when Cole shimmered into the kitchen,  
"I'm sorry but I thought you should all know" Cole looked at each of them in the room, Paige started to stand up but paused when she felt herself have butterflies "There's a demon talking about coming here soon" Piper shot her head up.  
"Demon? What demon? What level? Hey by the way Cole" Piper let go of Leos hand and went into full witch mode, Phoebe saved her work and closed the laptop looking up at Cole who stood at the counter

"Yes demon and he's a upper-level one, pretty dangerous. My advice is two of you go with Leo or me to the underworld and get some information and two of us stay here and make potions or protection things or something" Cole informed them, Leo looked up  
"That's a good idea" He glanced at Piper "I'll orb you and Paige if you want" he offered Piper gave him a look "Or I'll orb you and Phoebe whatever" he finished realizing the meaning behind his wife's look, Piper nodded and looked at Phoebe,  
"You okay with that?" Phoebe nodded and stood up she pulled at her top "Paige are you alright to stay here with Cole and look up about demons and potions and whatever else we need?"  
"Sure I am" Paige replied a smile forming on her lips "Go find out about this demon before it's too late" she stood up and found herself stood next to Cole "I'll go to the book" she informed and left the room quickly and made her way up to the attic. Leo put his arm round Pipers shoulder and Piper held Phoebes hand, Phoebe looked at Cole,  
"Thank you" she said truthfully "Really you've helped a lot" Cole smiled slightly,  
"Hey its what friends are for. Now go before the demon comes here, I'll go with Paige" Phoebe nodded and orbed out with Leo in a trail of blue lights. Cole walked slowly upstairs and made his way into the attic, he saw Paige busy with her nose in the book researching information on demons and other various things, she glanced up and saw him the butterflies returning faintly,

"Cole hey…can you do me a favor and get me some vials, I think I know what type of potion I will need" She pointed to something in the book which Cole couldn't quite see clearly,

"Yeah" he walked to where the vials were kept and grabbed a few taking them to the table. "Your fast aren't you really" he observed as he watched her lift the book up and take it to the table she smiled and nodded as she reached across and got some ingredients

"All comes with being one of a trio of powerful witches I guess" she dropped something into a pot and it started to smoke slightly,  
"Do you need any help?" Cole asked picking up a small glass filled with some red liquid and looking at it, Paige gently took it from him,  
"Don't touch and no its alright" she put the glass back on the table and added something else, the pots smoke began to raise more,  
"Um…that looks ready Paige" Cole said noticing the thick cloud that was forming underneath Paige's face, she shook her head  
"Not just yet" she stated and started to stir the pot "One more thing" she picked up a small brown thing and threw it in, the pot sparked and made a bang sending Paige flying backwards. She fell onto the floor with her hands at her side, Coles eyes widened and he went to Paige's side,  
"Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand, Paige smiled and started to laugh.  
"See this is why I usually work alone so things like that don't happen" she took his hand and Cole smiled pulling her up, Paige steadied herself by holding onto his arm and looked at him Cole looked back at her,  
"I'm sorry" he said his voice quiet still looking at her, Paige nodded and moved her hand down his arm gently, he lowered his head slowly not exactly sure of what he was doing.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were crouched behind a rock, demons stood just behind them both holding energy balls,  
"Where did they go?" the one with the scar on his cheek questioned, "They haven't orbed out I would have sensed it" Piper sighed quietly and looked at Leo  
"I hope Paige is having a better time finding out things than us" she whispered, Leo nodded and took her hand.

Paige looked up at Cole as he moved closer, she wasn't sure of what to do there was defiantly something wrong with it all, but there was also a sense of excitement which she wanted to explore, she felt Cole move his hand around her waist, she lifted her head and kissed him he kissed her back and Paige put her arms around his neck, but had a moment of realization and pulled away,  
"Cole wait…what are we doing?" she took herself out of her trance and stepped back slightly from his hold, he looked confused for a second then his face turned to regret  
"Sorry I don't know I um" he wasn't sure of what to say, he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that just happened "maybe you should go work on the potion" he looked away from her and moved his eyesight to the book, Paige wanted to ask questions but decided not to she nodded even though he wasn't looking at her anymore and walked back to the table brushing past Cole. He put his hands into his pockets and looked at the working Paige,  
"So, I think this is ready" Paige said putting some of the dark liquid into a vial her voice shaky she glanced at Cole and then back at the book of shadows "Its quite strong and uh can kill a demon or seriously hurt them" Cole moved to the table and pulled his hands out of his pockets  
"Want some help filling the vials up?" he offered she nodded  
"Please" she handed him a vial and he took it from her and moved his hand to the spoon which he used to fill it up, he corked it and put it on the table Paige watched him as he did it  
"How many do you want doing?" he asked picking another one up,  
"As many as we can before they come home I guess" Paige replied picking one up also and filling it up, Cole nodded and they started getting to work. Soon enough most of the vials were filled Cole reached out to get the last one at the same time as Paige did, he accidently touched her hand and automatically she pulled it away like she had been burnt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he looked at her, she tried to make it look as though she was busy but failed "Paige, have I done something wrong, I mean before that wasn't meant to happen right" he heard her laugh slightly  
"We kissed Cole, and I…" she trailed off  
"You what?"  
"I didn't want it to end" she looked at him "Because I wanted it to happen" he sighed quietly and opened his mouth to reply but he heard orbing behind him and turned around  
"Okay" he heard Pipers ready to go voice out of the orbs and then saw her form "We have the demons credentials all we need now is some potions and some coffee while we wait" she smiled not noticing the tension between Paige and Cole, Phoebe laughed slightly and let go of her sisters hand  
"Love it when she's like this" Phoebe said looking at Paige "Don't you" Paige could tell it was sarcastic but with all the things on her mind she couldn't smile properly, but she tried  
"yeah so much fun…I'll make the coffee" she moved past Cole quickly glancing at him and walked out of the attic and downstairs  
"Can I tempt you to stay Cole, afterall you did inform us of this demon" Phoebe smiled at him, he looked at Piper and she nodded, although his mind was buzzing full of thoughts about Paige  
"Okay" he said trying to smile, he followed them out of the attic and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

((OK yes I know it was rubbish but I am kinda busy so that's my excuse and im gonna stick to it so deal with it lol. Anyway please review if you want kinda keeps me going hehe. Chapter four should be up soon if my internet dosent screw up again.))


	4. Tempted by the devil

((Thanks for the cool reviews all.))

Disclaimer

I own nothing that looks familiar to ya

Chapter 4

Tempted by the devil

Cole slowly made his way into the kitchen, when he walked in Piper was already sorting out the cups for the drinks, he looked at Paige but she had her back to him he went to the dining table and sat down next to Phoebe,  
"Did you two get to business then?" Phoebe asked Paige and Cole not directly aiming the question at either of them, Paige's body stiffened as she turned around and looked at her sister 'Please don't let her know what happened' Paige thought to herself and she put on a smile,

"You mean the potions right?" She got the coffee and poured it into the cups, Phoebe nodded  
"Obviously. I mean what else did you two do?" she smiled slightly, Paige didn't look up Phoebe moved her eyes to Cole who seemed to be looking out of the window "Okay…you two are hiding something I can tell" Cole snapped out of his daydream and looked at Phoebe  
"Course not, I'm just tired" Phoebe didn't look convinced "We got everything sorted Phoebe, the potions are upstairs" Phoebe relaxed a little bit and smiled, she got up  
"Well I'll go get the potions, save my coffee" she said walking out of the room, Piper watched her go  
"Have you actually made her a coffee yet Paige?" Piper looked at her, Paige didn't reply "Paige hi anyone home?" Piper poked her sister gently and Paige looked up again  
"Hmm?" Piper lifted her coffee cup "You want more coffee?"  
"No. I was asking you did you make Phoebe one?" Piper's voice mocked "Paige are you okay, your not yourself" Paige glanced at Cole  
"No I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit weird think I'm getting ill or something. Ignore me" she smiled slightly "I don't know what I'm even thinking today" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cole look at her "Or what I'm saying"  
"Okay then" She looked up and Leo who smiled slightly but with a slight part of guilt "No…Leo no they cant need you again" Leo shrugged  
"Something must be going on up there I don't know, I'll be back as soon as I can I promise"  
"Yeah" Leo lowered his head slightly and kissed her cheek before orbing out again, leaving Piper behind  
"Don't ever get together with a white lighter" she told Paige and Cole "Either of you it's hard work"  
"Don't plan to" Cole replied bluntly, he knew Paige was looking at him but he didn't make it clear that he knew, Phoebe walked back into the room quietly and placed the potions onto the counter "Anyway you and Leo are happy" he stated

"Yeah he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but being with him is such hard work, we cant even have nights alone sometimes" Piper sighed "But I wouldn't change him don't get me wrong" Paige laughed from where she was stood,

"Your really helping my confidence for getting a bloke here Piper" Piper smiled

"Sorry hun its just…" Piper didn't get time to finish her sentence the demon they had been waiting for shimmered it "Just I never ever get time to finish sentences in this house" the demon turned to her a grin plastered on his face, Piper raised her hands to freeze him but to no avail  
"You think your little freezing power is going to work witch…your wrong" the demon shot his hand out, firing a force at Piper that caused her to fly backwards into the wall he body fell to the floor, Paige quickly got into action  
"potion" she called, orbing one into her hand she threw it at the demons feet causing a small explosion  
"Oh come on" the demon mocked forming a energy-ball "That was lame" he threw the energy-ball at Paige but she called for it and threw it towards the wall, Phoebe grabbed two more potions and threw them at the demons back, he stumbled forward his face twisted into pain, he turned and saw Cole "Belthazor?" he questioned before the potion worked and he was vanquished. Phoebe ran to Pipers side and helped her sit up,  
"Did we get him?" she looked around and moved her silky hair out of her face "Or do I have to fly into another wall anytime soon?" Phoebe laughed slightly and helped her up  
"Yeah he's vanquished but there is something we want to ask you…well I want to ask" Phoebe beamed a smile at her sister  
"What?" she asked dusting off the dirt from her trousers  
"Want to have a night out at P3, all of us" she included Cole in her look and he nodded knowing she was basically asking him to join, Phoebe then moved her eyesight to Paige who also nodded in silent agreement finally she looked back at Piper "What do you think?" Piper smiled  
"Fine we can use my club as a hangout" Phoebe clapped her hands childishly as Cole got up  
"If you don't mind I'll meet you there later tonight around 8, I have to go somewhere now" Paige looked at him,  
"Oh your coming tonight…with us…to P3 then?" her voice was scattered and shaky  
"Yeah but right now I have to sort something's out, see you all later" before anyone of them could issue a goodbye he shimmered out. Each of the sisters looked at each other with grins on their faces, for the next hour they knew it would be fun and chaos getting ready; Phoebe linked with both her sisters and walked out of the room.

-That Night-

Paige was sat next to Piper her short black dress had attracted a range of male attention but she didn't really notice, her mind kept drifting back to earlier when she was in the attic with Cole, she picked up her glass half filled with mineral water and scanned the club she wasn't sure exactly who for but her brown eyes still searched. She looked at Piper who smiled at her slightly,  
"Are you okay Paige" she said near her ear so she could be heard over the music "You seem distant" Paige shook her head  
"I'm fine don't worry about it" she spoke loudly "Like I said I might be getting ill" Piper didn't look totally convinced but she nodded anyway and turned to Leo again, Paige sighed inwardly and looked up, she saw Cole approaching he held a drink in his hand and was dressed in a smart blue shirt with dark trousers, he made his way to their table and sat opposite Paige  
"Sorry I'm late all, you know what its like sometimes" He was slightly out of breath but looked calm, Phoebe nodded slightly but Paige looked at him  
"Cant say I know what its like actually, simply because of the fact I'm not a demon and don't waste my time killing people" she smirked and picked up her glass bringing it near her lips, Cole thought about arguing but he didn't want to, there was something different about it this time which he couldn't quite figure out, he shook his head.  
"Well then sorry to disappoint you Cole but when you say your going to come at 8 and you don't arrive until 10 you cant spend much time with us" Piper smiled as Cole looked at her guiltily "I'm joking but me and Leo are going to go. I mean this place doesn't run itself now does it?" she stood up and grabbed her bag from the chair beside her, Leo stood up with her "Bye guys I'll see you all tomorrow" Piper walked off with Leo and went back home. The rest of the night consisted of drink and the usual banter between friends, Cole noticed some guys chatting to Phoebe and to be honest he did feel slightly jealous but not as much as he would have done a few months back, now it was more a protective jealousy one that he could control. Watching the men flirt with Phoebe was like watching men flirt with your best friend, he was looking out for her he didn't want to see her hurt again, he had given her enough pain already as it is. The rest of the night passed quickly, Cole had drunk a few drinks and felt okay he looked at Phoebe  
"Hey I think I'm going to go home, I'm getting tired…thanks for inviting me out" Phoebe nodded as she finished the rest of her drink  
"Okay night Cole" She replied turning back to some man she had been talking to for the night  
"I'm going to go too" Paige piped up, she pulled her jacket over her shoulders and stood up "Best if I look good in the morning if I'm going to find a job don't you think" Phoebe nodded  
"Alright then, tell Piper if you see her I will be home soon" Her back was still turned to them even though she was speaking to Paige. Cole got up to and turned to leave,  
"Wait a minute Cole" He stopped and looked at her, she finished the rest of her drink and tucked some hair back behind her ear "I'll walk with you" Cole looked almost surprised for a moment the nodded in agreement, together they walked outside, the bitter chill hit them both and Paige shivered slightly "Well…Night Cole" she said before turning down a alley so she could orb to her warm bed, she turned around to make sure nobody could see but she saw Cole "What do you want?" she didn't mean for it to come out spiteful, but she was cold and hungry and didn't really care.  
"I need to check something" He replied shortly she looked up at him patiently  
"Well then…check" he seemed taken aback slightly by her forwardness but he guessed that she didn't really know what he was thinking, but he had to do this to make sure of his feelings and to make sure they were right, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her "Cole…" she wanted to protest but she couldn't instead she found herself moving her arms around her neck and lowering his head. After what seemed like a lifetime their lips finally met, this time it was a lot more passionate than the attic kiss it was more freeing, Cole held her tighter as though she would slip away from him but the way she was holding onto him that wasn't very likely. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes  
"That's all I wanted to check" he said quietly, she looked back at him

"And what did you conclude?" she replied a small smile playing on her lips, Cole wasn't sure how to answer without making himself seem forward but he couldn't help himself.  
"That I want you" he finally got out, Paige took a deep breath shocked by what he said she felt her heart skip a beat before she spoke again,  
"Then why don't you come and get me then?" she questioned still staring at him, in reply Cole kissed her lightly again and kept his face close to hers,  
"Only if you want the same" they both knew where this would lead, one night together now and a million secret meetings. Paige considered it for a while before she smiled again  
"Yeah…I do" before he could reply Paige kissed him again, a kiss which stole the breath from Cole he closed his eyes and kissed back as Paige orbed them back to his bedroom where they sunk deep into the night together.

((ok yeah I know seriously long chapter but that's because im gonna be busy with schoolwork and stuff so I put chapter 5 and 4 together. Please review xxxx))


	5. Over before it started?

((Whoo I got reviews, thanks for them I'm guessing Paige and Cole are quite a popular couple then? By the way I don't own charmed))

Chapter 5  
Over before it started?

Paige smiled as she woke up, the sunlight streamed through the net curtains onto her face making her blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The soft sheets felt cold against her bare flesh as she turned over to look at the other side of the bed, slowly she shifted onto her side but stopped when she saw she was alone, she scrambled the sheets together and wrapped them around her and stood up, she padded along the carpet to the doorway and peered out, she shook her head moving her hair out of her face and saw the house was empty, she sighed heavily 'typical' she thought to herself as she made her way down the hallway to the kitchen there she noticed a note on the table with a pen next to it, she went towards it and picked it up Cole had left her a scruffy note she pulled she sheet up and scanned it,  
_Paige sorry I've left so early but as it was such a stupid time to wake you I left without saying anything. Last night was fun we really should talk. Speak soon.  
Cole x  
_She re-read the note again 'fun?' she thought bitterly she had heard some comments after a one night stand but that was one of the cheesiest 'he wasn't that good anyway' she told herself forcing last night out of her mind she walked back to the bedroom she looked at the bed, it was in a mess yet she couldn't help but smile as she went and laid on it, a pillow moved as she put her weight on it. She looked up at the ceiling 'needs painting' she thought before smiling again, Cole had said that last night after…she shook her head trying not to think about it but it was hard, her skin still tingled, there wasn't a place on her body where he hadn't touched or kissed her. He was the first guy in a long time that actually made her feel wanted while they were intimate, she closed her eyes and tried to block it out best she could. She remembered everything though, from the second she had orbed into the bedroom right up until he had put his arms around her and she had fallen asleep, 'why did I let this happen' she thought to herself sadly 'Its obvious nothing will come from it, I've had a one night stand with my sisters ex husband and now I have to get over it' she opened her eyes and sat up, she got out of bed carefully and gathered her clothes together which were scattered throughout the room and went to the bathroom to change, she got into her clothes from the night before and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her hair it was a mess, loose curls came from the side of her head, her makeup which she obviously didn't have time to remove was starting to droop rapidly, how the hell she would explain this to her sisters if they saw her she didn't know. She turned the tap of and leant over splashing the cold water onto her face, she reached out for a towel and almost automatically one came to hand, she dabbed her face with it and stood up again looking into the mirror, she saw someone behind her and let out a sharp gasp before spinning around to face him  
"Morning Paige" Cole said cautiously, he figured she had already seen his lame note in the kitchen by the look on her face he tried to look calm but it wasn't working, he had wanted to stay but some demons had shimmered in and he couldn't risk being caught in bed with her, she was a white-lighter at the end of the day, a guardian angel, and he wasn't meant to sleep with her. Her cold stare made him look away he could see anger and disappointment in her eyes and he didn't want to admit he was the one who caused that, he noticed the bed sheet on the floor and realized she must have just got up,  
"Surprised you even had the guts to come back while I was still here" she said bluntly obviously trying to guilt Cole he didn't answer her and kept his gaze low "Must admit though its different most men who have one night stands leave and I never hear from them again, with you its not like that, you come back to rub it in my face" Cole snapped his head up and looked her in the eyes  
"It wasn't a one night stand and I have my reasons" he pleaded with her, Paige raised an eyebrow and continued staring at him  
"If you get up and leave after sleeping with someone it's a one night stand simple as" Paige explained waving her hands as some sort of emphasis Cole grabbed her hands gently but she pulled them out of his grasp  
"Some demons shimmered in…" he started but Paige cut him off by raising her hand,  
"How do you know that, you were in bed. Do demons shimmer into your room often then? Should I be worried?" a mock tone in her voice  
"Paige for god sake" Cole began to lose his temper he hated being interrupted especially when he had an excuse, he saw Paige jump slightly at the tone of his voice "If those demons saw us in bed together do you realize what would happen? Everyone would find out, do you want that?" Paige shook her head slightly "I know it was wrong to leave like that and expect you to be fine with it, but it was better than being caught in bed with a white-lighter" his tone was lighter and he put his hand on her cheek, she moved her head into his cupped hand  
"I'm sorry, its just last night was so…you know and then this morning I thought it meant nothing to you…I mean it did mean something right?" she looked at him expecting him to answer her question and he nodded. Course it meant something to him, he wouldn't go and sleep with her unless it didn't, there had been all that time - before he even knew he liked her - that he always thought of her as somewhat more passionate that Phoebe, and she was for definite. Last night proved that beyond doubt, everything about it was full of passion, she seemed to savor everything and so did he, the way her fingers traveled across his skin as she removed his shirt. He felt her move away from him and saw her leave the room as he came back from his daydream,  
"Paige?" he followed her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, he watched as she picked up her coat "What are you doing?" she refused to look at him,  
"I'm going, what you said before was right, I'm a white-lighter this isn't meant to happen, we should just call this a mistake" he moved towards her as she continued "Nobody except us can know about it and we should leave it at that" She lifted her head and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before orbing out, not giving Cole a chance to speak, she knew deep down she didn't want to but it was for the best. He sighed; the softness of her lips still left their mark on his cheek, he looked at the bed it was in a mess and some of the pillows were at weird angles he walked to it and started to neaten the bed out he glanced over to where Paige had slept, was it possible to feel so deeply for someone in such a short time, was it possible to even lose someone in such a short amount of time, Cole sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes he knew inside the answer to both was yes.

Paige orbed into the manor living room unaware of her present state, it was obvious to everyone she had spent the night out, she had way too many thoughts in her head to notice anything. When she finally came out of her daydream she saw Phoebe laid on the couch thankfully she had her eyes closed, quietly she tried to creep passed her and up the stairs but as she got to the bottom step she heard phoebe move,  
"So little sis where have you been all night?" Paige looked over at Phoebe her eyes were still closed; she pulled a confused face and walked to the couch  
"How did you know it was me?" She put her hand on the side of the couch and looked at her she saw Phoebe smile and open her eyes, she saw the shock in her eyes at first but she hid it  
"Because you and Leo are the only two that orb and Leo took Piper out last night instead of going home for some quality-time or something" Paige shrugged she had a point "And I also know that you…" she smiled again and Paige blushed making her usually pale skin go redder and she nodded,  
"Yeah I did, but actually I don't want to talk about it" she replied hiding the emotion in her voice Phoebe sat up and looked at her sister, automatically she knew something was wrong  
"What do you mean? Are you okay?" Phoebe fired the questions at her not realizing it was hurting her more than she thought, Paige tried to hold back her tears she didn't even know why she wanted to cry, it was just the whole thing, everything was a mess she wasn't even sure where she stood anymore, Phoebe looked at her and saw the tears that were starting to glaze her eyes "Did he hurt you?" Paige was taken aback by the question, she wasn't sure who hurt who, she shook her head she wanted Phoebe to leave her alone so she could go and think things through, but Phoebe had gotten up and wrapped her in a hug.  
"No…I don't know I just think I've made a huge mistake sleeping with him" Paige rested her head on Phoebes shoulder  
"Slept with who?" Her question caught Paige off guard  
"Col…Collin" Paige said the realized what she had done if Phoebe figured this out then it would be all over, she stopped 'it is all over isn't it? I mean if there wasn't anything to start with how can there be anything to finish' she thought to herself. Phoebe pulled back from the hug and looked at her,  
"Who? Do you want to talk hunny?" Phoebe's voice was too much for Paige, she had just slept with her ex-husband and here she was lying about it blatantly, she shook her head  
"He was a friend it shouldn't have happened and it wont ever again" she told Phoebe and tried to tell herself, Phoebe nodded "I'll be down soon" Paige walked slowly up the stairs under the watchful eye of Phoebe, before walking into her room and silently lying on her bed to cry quietly. A few hours later she was starting to fall asleep when Cole shimmered into the room. He looked at her sadly, he didn't understand why this was so hard only a few months ago they hated each other and now…to be honest he didn't know what he was feeling. Carefully he pulled the cover over her shoulders and let his hand run down the sheets, he pulled it back as he heard Paige mumble something and she opened her eyes,  
"Shit" he cursed, not meaning for it to come out as loud as it did  
"Cole? What are you doing here?" Paige sat up "Is there a demon?" she knew it was lame but she didn't want to make it obvious that she cared about what had happened  
"Don't be like that, you know I came to see you I want to talk" Cole sat down but Paige kicked him gently with her feet  
"Don't get comfy you've seen me now so go"  
"No, Paige you said before you went it was a mistake I don't think it is, and I know you don't either…if we have to sneak around then I'm willing too" His outburst came as a shock to both Paige and himself, he wasn't sure why he just said all that, Paige looked at him  
"You have just divorced from my sister Cole we cant" she had a point but deep down something about this made her want it more  
"I don't care, I'm only going with my feelings and you should go with yours" he stared hard at her, he wasn't planning on saying all this but it came out and he decided it was better out than in, Paige knew it was all true and the butterflies in her stomach returned. Paige pulled herself out of the sheets and moved slowly towards him  
"Then I'll do just that" she whispered, she knew what she was doing and this time she wanted it to happen, without thinking or wondering about others, not caring Phoebe was downstairs, she pulled him by his shirt closer and kissed him passionately, Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed back pushing her gently onto the bed.

Downstairs the living room filled with the light of blue orbs and Piper and Leo appeared in front of Phoebe, Piper flashed a grin at her sister  
"Hey sis" Piper held her smile  
"I take it you had a good time then?" Phoebe looked at them, and Leo nodded  
"The best, here you go" she threw a present at Phoebe "Is Paige upstairs" Phoebe nodded her hands made a beeline for the present that had landed on her knees  
"But she isn't…" before Phoebe could finish Piper ran upstairs clutching the present she had for Paige, she looked at Leo "You and her so had sex" she laughed before ripping open her box of chocolates, Leo blushed and walked into the kitchen. Piper walked to Paige's room straightening her clothes she grabbed the handle and pushed open the door quickly  
"Paige guess…what the hell?" Pipers face dropped as she saw Cole in bed with Paige, automatically Paige looked up and gasped she put her hands on Cole's shoulders and pushed him off her, he quickly got off the bed and started to button up his shirt again, Paige pulled her top back down from where Cole had began to take it off and noticed he had put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at her older sister "Explain and no orbing" she glared at Paige then turned her attention to Cole "Or shimmering" she shut the door behind her and folded her arms "And no lies"

((OMG long again I know but you know me I get carried away sometimes so sue me lol, please review ya'll xxxxxx chapter 6 soon))


	6. Tomorrow

((Thanks for the reviews ya'll, wow this story has had 1214 hits, my highest yet so I'm quite proud))

-Disclaimer-

I don't own charmed

Chapter 6

Tomorrow

Paige stared at Piper, this wasn't meant to happen, and she felt her throat become sore again and she knew she was going to cry. Piper's face was like thunder, she had never felt this angry in her life not only had she walked in on Paige with her sisters ex husband but she had walked in on Paige with a man she said she hated. Everything Paige said could have been a lie for all Pipers knew, this whole thing could have been going on since her and Cole had met. Paige finally broke away from looking at her and directed her hazel eyes down to the bed sheet, she felt Cole move his hand and in that instant she almost felt alone, she heard Piper let out a angry sigh from where she was still stood,  
"Well" She finally got out, the confusion that she was feeling now she couldn't compete with. Her youngest sister, the one who hated Cole was with him now in her bed making out, her gaze was filled with disappointment but her body language screamed anger "Paige for god sake look at me" Paige knew she couldn't ignore Piper any longer and looked up at her  
"I don't know what to say Piper" she moved some hair out of her face "I don't know what you want me to say" Piper let out a sarcastic laugh  
"Paige, you have your tongue shoved down the back of Cole's throat, there is nothing you can say, you can just explain why the hell he is in bed with you" she moved across the room to the bed and stood so that both of them were forced to look at her, Cole stepped forward  
"It was my fault Piper, I was feeling a bit down with all the demons and moving on from Phoebe and Paige was here, and to be honest it cant be explained Piper we were just talking and then we kissed. It wont happen again" he could see Piper didn't believe him, and why should she after all he had just made the whole thing up, Piper held her stare on him  
"Didn't look like just a kiss to me, looks like it was lucky I walked in otherwise who knows what could have happened" finally it looked like she had relaxed a little bit, she unfolded her arms  
"It won't happen again?" Both Cole and Paige shook their head in unison, Piper finally seemed to save him "Okay then...here's something for you by the way Paige that I picked up" she threw the chocolate box on the end of the bed"Can we keep this between us?" Paige asked quietly "Please, Phoebe doesn't have to know right?"  
"No" Piper replied, she opened the door slightly "I'm going downstairs to spend some time with my sisters you coming Paige"  
"In a minute let me sort myself out" Piper nodded obviously knowing what she meant she left the room and shut the door behind her with a sigh, deep inside she knew something was going on, but why fight Paige was too stubborn and too independent to work with, as much as she loved the fact Paige had a different look on everything and not a Halliwell one she wished she wouldn't be so independent sometimes 'she will come for help if she needs it' Piper thought to herself and walked downstairs. Paige looked at Cole who had a smug look on his face, she hit him lightly  
"Not funny" he didn't reply and kept the smile on his face as he smoothed out his shirt, she put her hand on his arm "What if she had walked in another time, we cant keep risking this" her head was spinning, part of her enjoyed the excitement of being with Cole and almost being caught, but another part of her realized that by carrying this on she would be hurting Phoebe in the process and blood was so much thicker than water. She heard him let out a small sigh and he looked at her  
"Okay I understand but you know how I feel I told you that before, if you want this to end then it can but can I ask you something?" he voice was low Paige nodded and got up out of the bed "Don't keep doing this. Don't say you want us to start something and be all over me then say you that isn't what you want." he ran his hand through his hair and watched Paige nod again  
"Okay that makes sense" she replied walking towards the door "I'm going to go downstairs now maybe it's best if you left" she put her hand on the door handle  
"Fine, but like I said stop messing us both around" Cole said before shimmering out, not giving Paige a chance to give an answer she opened the door and walked downstairs to have a conversation with her sisters.

Later that day the three sisters were sat on the couch together watching a sad film blankets covered the sister's legs, and each held a small tissue, the only light on them was emanated from the television, Phoebe had her arm around Paige and she had her head laid on Pipers shoulder. Each sister let out a small sniff now and again as the touching film hit their hearts, as the end drew near Phoebe lifted her head up  
"How could she not realize that her husband was having an affair, and with her best friend of all people" her voice was stern and questioning and Paige looked at her  
"Some people can have an affair for a long time without people realizing" she told her older sister she saw Piper's eyes stare at her "I mean, I've seen it a lot on TV and heard about it" Phoebe nodded  
"Yeah so have I, but if someone tried to steal someone I loved away from me I wouldn't act like her and just cry, I'd kill him and her" she took a deep breath and moved the blanket off her feet she saw the look on Paige's face "But hey nobody can take anyone I love away from me can they, there is no one in my life anymore is there" silently Paige shook her head in response to Phoebes statement, she felt her mind spinning again and slowly she got up, she had to get out of the house and get some fresh air.  
"I'm going to go out and stretch my legs" she said in her fakest cheery mood even though it didn't come out very happily Phoebe nodded as she stretched  
"Don't go anywhere I wouldn't" Piper said who was still sat on the couch she didn't turn to Paige as she said it but the impact was still deep for her  
"I'm not going to" she walked to the coat hooks and grabbed her coat "Bye guys" Phoebe waved from where she was, she always got tired after watching a film, Piper raised her arm from the couch and Paige walked out of the front door. She was sick of feeling so guilty, spending time with her sisters was supposed to be fun not stressful, the paranoia didn't help. Phoebes innocent statements made Paige feel small and insecure maybe it was best if Phoebe found out about what had happened, Paige shook her head and walked to the end of the road. Deep inside she knew sending Cole away before was a bad idea, he made her feel so excited inside something other men had tried and always failed at doing, every part of being with him made her feel like she could take on anything, but on the other hand she had her family ties to deal with Phoebe had done nothing to her and if she carried on seeing Cole then it would hurt her more than anything. Phoebe had always done things she wanted to do though, Paige never had a chance to do something risky for love or something similar so why should she not do something drastic like that? She sat down on a bench, 'it's time to choose Paige' she thought to herself 'This is the last time you can think about this, if you choose Phoebe then you are risking never knowing what could have been, if you choose Cole your risking loosing Phoebe's faith in you' she looked down at the floor, and as the rest of the day got colder she began to think about what she wanted.

Cole lay on his couch holding a small energy ball in his hand, he wasn't sure why he had formed one in the first place he was just bored and slightly embarrassed that Piper had walked in, he sat up slightly and threw the energy ball at the door to release some anger and get rid of the annoying thing. He searched and grabbed the remote turning the television on, new age music blared out of the speakers making Cole cringe slightly not his type of music but it was something to keep him occupied, he sat up looking at the long haired singer. Paige orbed in behind him and looked at the back of his head; she pulled at her top and walked towards him quietly, Cole felt someone behind him and turned around quickly, he saw Paige and turned back to the TV again. She tucked some hair behind her ear and walked to the side of the couch,  
"Cole?" she sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at him "Can we talk?" he shrugged away the question  
"We've talked, we've made out, we've slept together, we've been caught and lastly we've stopped seeing each other in that way. There's nothing to talk about and nothing to think about so no we can't Paige" His tone was annoyed and slightly hurt and Paige knew it but she had been told before she was stubborn and she was going to stick to it, she moved off the arm of the chair and sat beside him  
"Ok so you don't have to talk, I will" she said firmly she saw him roll his eyes, she took a deep breath she knew telling him this would be hard and he wouldn't be happy with it until she convinced him. "Cole I've changed my mind" he let out a laugh and turned to her  
"Don't even try that Paige, I already told you not to change your mind, I don't like being messed around and that's what your doing so don't even go there" he was harsh he knew but it was the truth and he wanted her to know it, he saw her eyes flash a sign of sadness but she kept a brave face  
"No, I am gonna go there Cole, I want this to happen I only said no before because of Piper walking in and I was scared" she saw his features soften slightly and she continued "I don't want to look back and say 'I wonder what could have happened', I feel something with you that I haven't felt for anybody in such a long time, and you can say its not going to work out or you can say its not worth any effort but I don't want to take a chance" she held her stare on Cole to make her point obvious, he shook his head obviously her speech had a impact on him but he was trying – and failing – not to show it, he moved so his full body was facing her  
"You say this now but when it comes to a hard time, you'll change your mind" he fiddled with the nails of his fingers  
"I wont not this time, we have had too many halts most of them my fault Cole but starting from now I want this, please" it wasn't in her nature to beg but this felt so different and if she had to beg then she would, whatever it took to make Cole see her point of view. He seemed to be thinking about it and then finally looked up from his hands  
"No more messing around?" he asked and she shook her head, he smiled at her "Alright then, final time I am going to say yeah" her face lit up and she put her arms over his shoulders and pulled his closer gently he moved his hands on her waist and kissed her but she pulled away, Cole looked at her confusion in his eyes "What now" he said frustrated  
"Piper and Phoebe will be wondering where I am I said I was going for a walk" she replied sadly remembering her sisters  
"Oh" Cole said not hiding his disappointment she kissed him lightly on the lips  
"There's always tomorrow though, and you can have me all day" she smiled sexily at him and he knew he couldn't resist that smile, she let go of him and stood up  
"Can't wait" he said watching he rise off the couch she brushed his cheek with her thumb  
"Well your going to have to aren't you" she grinned again, watching him wait was quite fun she could get used to it, he put a sad look on  
"Bye then" he moved his hand to her arm and let it run down, she shivered slightly  
"Bye Cole" she replied before orbing out, Cole let out a small laugh this whole thing was crazy but now he knew where he stood he was loving every second of it.

((looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong hehe ok again I got carried away but ahwell I've given you something to read. Please Review it makes me happy))


	7. Two's Company

((Whoo Chapter 7 lol. Ok so I wanna thank, **ethernalgirl, blueeyes6, paigey-waigey, cyborg02, Kelly, reneexoxtyler15, poisongirl, HollywoodDramaQueen, Colesmybabe and Paigeishot**, for all the reviews they have given))

-Disclaimer-

I don't own charmed, if I did then all my ideas would be in it.

**Chapter 7  
Two's Company**

Paige stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror, she put the finishing touches to her make up and stood back to look at herself she didn't look half bad, her hair was neat on her head and her carefully applied make up suited her face well. The black strapped top she wore over her faded jeans gave off the impression both she was going out for a good time and also a 'don't expect me home tonight' vibe. That day the charmed ones had only had to fight one demon, lower-level and too easy but vanquishing him gave her a buzz which uplifted her mood and gave her a good feeling in her stomach. Helping others made her feel good about herself every time it must have been the fact she was one of three sisters who helped people everyday of their lives. She smoothed down her hair and gave herself another quick glance in the mirror she smiled slightly, she was excited about meeting a man for the first time in a long while, she opened the door and walked out making her way downstairs. Phoebe, Piper and Leo were sat in the living-room, each arguing over which movie they should watch, Paige knew their choices already Leo would want a War film obviously, Piper would want a good thriller or mystery and Phoebe would opt for the romance, she stood for a moment watching them before Leo finally noticed her presence  
"Paige hey. Will you please tell your sisters that it is my turn to choose the film this time" He smiled at her and held up his DVD, Piper hit him slightly  
"It is your turn but the problem is this is family DVD night and nobody wants to watch that old crap film hunny" her mock voice made Leo laugh slightly and he threw the DVD down. Phoebe looked up at her  
"Oh you look good sis." She complimented her Paige smiled  
"Finally someone noticed and thanks Pheebs" she put her hands on her hips and looked at the collection of DVDs on the table  
"Where you going then?" Piper asked, pulling her feet underneath her and linking her arm through Leo's  
"Meeting a old friend, she's new to the town and wants some company and I want some new company too" she knew it was a major lie, but she didn't mind no-one was being seriously hurt, Piper nodded believing her  
"Before you go can you settle this argument" Phoebe piped up from where she was sat and moved her arms over the DVDs "Which one" Paige scanned the titles and brushed some hair from her cheek that was tickling her  
"Pearl Harbor" she said realizing it had some war for Leo, romance for Phoebe and cute men in uniforms for Piper, she smiled at each of them "Alright I'm going to go now, don't want to be late" all issued Paige a goodbye and she walked out of the house, she glanced around making sure nobody was around and walked to the side of the house before orbing to Coles apartment.

Cole stood in his living room and ran his hands down his shirt, the shirt was new and felt hard, not the best choice to have when you were expecting company but it didn't matter. Soft music filled the dim lighted living room, and some candles were dotted around the room on shelves and tabletops, he didn't too bad he decided since he didn't have too much time since he came home from the underworld. Battling demons and then romancing a white lighter were not usually in his normal plans but he liked new experiences and this was defiantly new to him. Paige orbed in, brightening the room for a second and as the orbs died away so did the bright light, he turned to her and smiled. The clothes she were in made her look good in more ways than one, he moved over to her his smile still plastered on his face,  
"Hi" he started, his eyes not leaving her body. Paige knew he was looking at her and blushed gently liking the attention, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes looked around the room and saw the effort he had put into it "You look amazing" she looked back at him and looked at him, he looked equally as good his shirt cling to all the right places,  
"You don't look too bad yourself" she replied putting her hand on his arm he moved a step closer  
"Do you want anything?" he asked finally looking away from her and turning to the drink cabinet "Something to drink before we eat?" she moved her hand down his arm slowly, her red fingernails trailing along his grey shirt,  
"There is one thing I'd like before dinner" she said moving her hand to his chest and playing with his buttons, he looked down at her knowing what she meant but he would rather mess with her,  
"And what would that be then Paige?" he asked her as she unbuttoned the first button on the shirt  
"You" she smiled moving her hand back up his chest and around his neck, he smiled back and kissed her putting his arm around her waist, she kissed him back still smiling slightly, she ran her fingers through the bottom of his hair and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss, Cole returned the kiss and gently removed his arm from around her and put his hands on her hips before pulling away. He kept his lips near hers and he could feel her breath on her she kissed him gently again before letting go of him "I haven't got what I wanted yet" she said laughing gently, Cole put his finger under her chin lifting her head,  
"After dinner you can have what you want" he replied taking her hand gently "But first we eat" her fingers fastened around his cupped hand and she walked with him into the kitchen. An inviting aroma filled her nostrils and she walked in and she let go of Cole's hand, and made her way to the kitchen table Cole looked over at her as he opened the oven door.  
"Don't be mad Cole" she said as she played with a strand of hair he closed the door and glanced up at her again,  
"What do you mean?" he asked putting his hands on the counter-top  
"I'm not hungry" she admitted coyly, Cole smiled "For food anyway" she bit her bottom lip, afraid he was going to think badly of her forward actions, but she watched him as he turned the oven off and walked towards her,  
"Me either" he replied quietly putting his arms around her, she put her hands on his chest and he lowered his head slowly "We can skip it" Paige smiled and kissed him. Cole kissed back and felt her push against him, his hands ran along the bottom of her back and he felt her tighten slightly, he kissed harder and Paige put her hand on his cheek letting him deepen the kiss more. He held her closer and lifted her onto the table, Paige smiled and moved her arms over his shoulders she felt him leave her lips and move his attention to her neck, Paige gasped slightly as he started kissing just below her ear and she held onto his shirt gently, she moaned quietly as he moved his way down her neck and she opened her mouth slightly to speak but she was shaky and she couldn't get her words out. Cole moved his fingers to the strap of her top and slowly pulled it off her shoulder kissing harder, Paige moaned again tilting her head back slightly granting him more access and wrapped her legs around his waist she wanted him more than he knew at the moment and she had to do something about it, Cole continued his trail of butterfly kisses on her neck and she moved her head  
"Take me upstairs" she whispered near his ear and tightened her grip around him, he nodded gently and shimmered them both upstairs to his bedroom.

Later that night Paige laid in Coles arms, her head was rested on his chest and he was stroking the top of her hand with his thumb, she moved slightly and kissed his chest, Cole smiled to himself and looked at the top of her head,  
"Can you actually believe this is happening?" he asked his voice deep, Paige smiled,  
"What do you mean? Us sleeping together?" she sat up slightly and looked at him and he nodded  
"Wasn't that long you wanted to kill me instead of wanting to bed me" he laughed slightly  
"I would have put it another way but you have a point" she smiled at him, and put her hand on his chest,  
"Yeah I know that's why I said it" he flashed a grin at her and she shook her head. Carefully she leaned across him and looked on the floor for some sort of clothing and found only his shirt, she picked it up and put it on pulling it down as far as it would go, she knew Cole was watching her and she looked down shyly she didn't want to admit it but being with a man made her nervous, it was probably to do with not wanting to be hurt again.  
"Don't you think you should get dressed?" she asked, Cole looked down at his own body and then back at Paige,  
"I'm kinda dressed, I have something on, anyway I'm fine and warm under here" Cole informed he saw Paige's face crack into a smile and she laughed, she moved herself onto Cole so she was straddling him, he put his hands on her legs and looked up at her  
"Don't be childish anyway you'll have to get dressed soon babe" she told him, then paused realizing she had just given him a pet name, she wasn't sure weather to look at his reaction or not and made it seem she found her hand interesting, he didn't seem to notice and shrugged,  
"Why?" he stroked the top of her leg with his thumb "I'm happy just like this",  
"Because I have to go soon and I'm guessing your not going to stay like that all day" she lowered her lips to his and she felt Cole move underneath her,  
"Guess not" he murmured quietly before kissing her gently "Do you really have to go?" she nodded slowly, making it obvious she wanted to stay, Cole sighed inwardly "Okay then" Paige put her finger on his lips,  
"Not for long though. I'll come back and you always seem to be at the manor anyway" she smiled trying to lift Cole's mood and he smiled back weakly  
"I want you alone though. Just me and you without one of us leaving" he put his hand to her face and stroked down her soft cheek "But I guess you can't win them all huh?" she shook her head and slowly got off him and walked around his room picking up her clothes, Cole watched from where he was and sat up Paige glanced over to him and smiled,

"Gonna get changed wont be long" she said opening the door and stepping out of the doorway, Cole nodded and got out of the bed himself and opened his wardrobe taking his clothes out, getting dressed. Paige stood in the spare room and pulled her top on over her head and looked at herself in the mirror, she picked up a brush and starting smoothing her hair, she sighed quietly as she took in her reflection. Everything she was doing right now, was going to hurt somebody, Phoebe would be hurt if she found out, her own sister going behind her back was hard Paige wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive someone who had decived her. Piper would be hurt, she was lied to, Cole and Paige had sworn that it was a one time thing and would never happen agaian. She put the brush down on the countertop, it didnt matter though, she was doing something for herself. For the first time she was taking a huge risk, maybe at the expense of others but it didnt matter, Paige knew she was happy she felt it deep inside her and nobody was going to take that away from her. No words, or actions could make her feel less for Cole than what she did right now. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Cole neatening the bed, she padded over to him and put a hand on his arm,  
"You were quick" he stated pulling the cover tighter, he glanced up at her  
"I always am, you know that" she replied smiling innocently, Cole laughed quietly and turned so he was facing her fully, she draped her arms over his shoulders and moved closer to him,  
"When are you going?" he asked responding to her movements by putting his arms around her, she shrugged lightly  
"Soon, otherwise they might come looking for me, and we dont want that now do we?" Cole shook his head, she pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him gently, he wanted to kiss back but she pulled away and let go of him "Are you coming to the manor later?"  
"Probably" he watched her move across the room and get her shoes, she sat on the bed and put them on "I take it your going now then?" he said, Paige nodded and stood up after fastening her shoes,  
"Im sure you can wait before seeing me again" she told him, Cole knew she was playing with him and he smiled,  
"Im sure I can" He made his way over to her and kissed her cheek "See you soon then hun" Paige nodded,  
"Bye for now" Cole stood back and watched her "Oh and Cole" he moved his eyes to her, questioning "That top looks great on you" she laughed slightly before orbing out, Cole smiled and watched the lights die away, Paige was a huge difference to Phoebe. Everytime he thought of Phoebe now, he felt more protective than in love, yeah in ways he still did love Phoebe but it was their fate that they were not going to be together. Paige on the otherhand, he wasnt sure where it was leading but he couldnt wait to find out.

((Ok got bored and changed it like 50 times which is why 1. It took so long and 2. it dosent make much sense 3. its always long so I have no excuse. Please review because I like them and they make me a very happy girl lol. Kinda working on Chapter 8, but if any of you have any idea you want me to try then just tell me in a review))


	8. Confession

**((Omg really crap title and its a really crap chapter but I started this at like 3 in the morning lol, ahwell, tell me what you think. Do ya like, do ya hate. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers by the way.))**

**((Disclaimer - I dont own charmed nor do I own the characters)) **

**Chapter 8**

**Confession**

Paige had orbed home a few hours ago, and she sat in the living room watching television quietly. A steaming cup of hot chocolate sat on the table in front of her next to a bowl of mini cookies and she had her keepsakes diary on her knee, the small padlock that kept all her secrets safe was next to her on the couch and she was tapping the pen lightly to the rhythm of the music on the television. Her diary had almost everything she kept inside in it, since the death of her parents - foster parents - she had started keeping small memoirs, such as pictures and gradually she had gotten to the stage where she began writing about her feelings. Past boyfriends numbers, old friends photos, family pictures and many paragraphs worth of feelings and emotions had gone into many different diarys, she made sure she bought one every year so she could look back on things, some she kept and some she threw away not wanting to remember, she knew a psychiatrist would have a field-day analysing her diaries, but she didnt want anyone to find what she wrote in them. She curled her feet up underneath her, knocking the padlock to the floor, unrealising of what she had just done she reached over and lifted a cookie to her mouth before moving the pen to paper. She concentrated and she wrote with the blue ink, the words came easily to her about her experience with Cole. She glanced up at the television and noticed that the commericals had come on, she sneered, why commercials had ever been invented she didnt know they were a waste of time and money, she looked back at the paper and smiled slightly, recalling back to her few hours with Cole always made her smile, and putting her feelings down made the happiness stick. She re-read what she had wrote and realised that it made sense to her, and every bit of it was true. Yawning shortly she closed the diary and put it onto the table next to her food, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes determined not to fall asleep, it was only twenty minutes ago she was wide awake and didnt think she would sleep again, but soon enough the lack of sleep took over and Paige fell asleep on the couch curled up tightly.

Phoebe's ringing alarm in the early hours of the morning woke the groggy writer up. She reached out a tired hand and slammed her palm on the 'mute' button, she moaned quietly to herself as she realised she had to get up, one of her articles was due to be printed today and she wanted to proof-read it to make sure it sounded right she pushed the covers from her body but stay in a laid down postition. She waited for the cold chill of the bedroom air to make her sit up, she brushed her hand over her eyes and looked towards her window, the sun was just starting to make the sky brighter and she smiled to herself slightly things in her life were also starting to look brighter. Quietly she got up and out of her bed and walked to her closet taking out her clothes she had planned to wear that day, keeping the noise down she got herself dressed, made up and tidied so she looked presentable for the day ahead, she gathered her things together what she needed and made sure she grabbed her cell-phone just in case of a family emergency which wasnt a uncommon occurence whilst she was at work. Walking downstairs she noticed a small shape on the couch, she made her way over and the shape formed into her younger sister Paige, Phoebe laughed quietly to herself. Paige must have worn herself out last night she figured, placing her things down she grabbed a small blanket that was folded over the chair and covered her sister with it, she saw the television was still on and she took the remote from the side of Paige and turned it off, Paige moved gently and sighed in her sleep. Phoebe put the remote back onto the table, glancing over she noticed Paige's diary, letting her curiosity grow she let herself pick it up and look at the front of it. Small doodles covered the red diary, some were her name in different types of lettering, some were small pictures of the triquetra, Phoebe smiled coyly at the corners of her lips Paige's doodles showed her artistic side. She ran her hand down the side of it and noticed it wasnt locked like it normally was, thinking about what she was doing Phoebe paused before opening it to the first page, it was Paige talking about something witchy she had done, and the magic she had preformed. She flicked the through the pages and found the most recent entry, Phoebe sat down in the chair and looked at the first few lines and smiled, it was almost criminal what she was doing but she was curious and wanted to know what her youngest sister was up to. She started to read, letting some words stick in her head whilst she read past the others, when she came to the end of the extract Phoebe shook her head, it couldnt be right, she had to have read it wrong. Her breath became harder and she felt dizzy, she looked over at Paige her heart fast she moved her attention back to the diary and read it again making sure she had read it right, the words almost making her sick,  
_Dear Diary,_

_Yes it's me again, writing in here about something or nothing. I have my **happiness **sorted now though, I think I may have finally **found the person** who can make me smile genuinely and makes me feel good inside without me having to fake it. **His touch** makes me feel so warm inside, he always seems to **have his arms around me** and its such a safe feeling to have. I know being with him is **wrong** in so many respects but how can I stay away from him, when he isnt around I feel so lonely even with people there and I just want to see him and when I am around him **I never want to let him go**. He is the last person in the world I should be with, but isnt that all the more reason to try it out with him, after all **opposites attract** and me and him are definatly two of the most opposite people around. He is bad to the bone, he dosent care about the great balance of things he just wants to live his own life, he has done wrong in the past but who hasnt? I might be a **being of light and goodness** but not everybody is perfect, although when we are together I could say he is, **nothing seems impossible when I lie in his arms**. Being with him makes me happy and I can tell he is too, sooner or later somebody is going to find out, but not for a while I hope because I dont want this feeling to go away. Anyway I'm going now, theres nothing else to say except I am sure glad I hawve found the true **Cole Turner**.  
**Paige** xxx_

Phoebe sat up straight, she had read it right her sister who was laid in front of her innocently was with her ex-husband. She had been seeing him behind her back, the tears that had formed in her eyes left the bitter reminder of the words written down in Paige's handwriting, she blinked and let the tear fall she wasnt sure if it was from sadness, betrayel or anger but either way she wanted to hurt Paige as much as she was hurting now. She stared at Paige, who had her back to her, and let out and disgusted laugh the idea of her thinking she was clever made her sick, she raised the diary and threw it at Paige's back, Paige jumped lightly and woke up, she turned over and saw Phoebe, the tears glistening on her cheeks and she sat up quickly. A small bump on the floor made her look down and she saw her diary face down on the floor, the pages bent from falling openly, her mouth dropped and a hollow feeling filled her stomach, 'Phoebe knows' she realised and moved her gaze back to her sister whose face was straight but filled with a disappointed rage.  
"Phoebe" was all she could get out she spoke softly and carefully she didn't know how to approach this, Phoebe didnt reply, her expression on her face and the silent anger she was emitting made Paige feel tight inside her stomach. Phoebe could feel herself wanting to cry, the feeling in the back of her throat and her eyes made itself known she licked her lips,  
"How could you?" she hissed "How could you even think about doing such a thing?" she linked her fingers between her legs and looked away from Paige, confronting her was harder than she thought a few minutes ago, Paige pushed the blanket off herself and moved her feet off the couch so she was sat up straight  
"Im sorry" she said quietly, she heard Phoebe laugh which sounded watery with her tears  
"No your not" she told her "If you were you wouldnt have done it...wouldnt be doing it" she looked at Paige and stared straight into her eyes so she could see the truth "How long?" a sharp knot formed in her stomach as she asked, she wasnt sure if she even wanted to know the answer  
"Not long, a few days" Paige admitted, she watched Phoebe close her eyes in emotion  
"Be more pecific" Phoebe continued her interegation on her,  
"Does that even matter?" Paige asked, instantly regretting asking it when Phoebe snapped her eyes open and looked at her the anger in her face made Paige wince  
"Yes it does matter God damn it. When I find out my sister and my ex are having an affair I want..no i deserve to know, so Paige if you like it or not your going to answer all my questions that I ask you and you are going to ask me none. Now tell me, when did it first start?" Phoebe tried to keep her temper under control, but this was too much to take, everything was starting to look better and she was getting back on track but this had thrown her off, her head span and she felt sick but she needed answers.  
"When the demon attacked you left me and Cole to make the potion" she looked at the floor as she answered Phoebe's question and sighed quietly, Phoebe waited for her to continue "We kissed while you went to find out about the demon, but that was all and then we decided it wouldnt happen again, but it did and I'm so sorry Phoebe the last thing we ever wanted was to hurt you. I wasnt even going to continue seeing him because of you, but I did and thats my fault and you have to know how much I want you to forgive me" she moved her hands so they were on Phoebes, she felt how cold her older sister was but she pulled her hands away  
"Sorry is just a word Paige it dosent make this feeling go away" Paige swallowed hard and pulled her hands back away from Phoebe, "There is nothing you can say to make this go away". Tears formed their way into Paiges eyes and she blinked trying to make them go but they quickly formed again and Paige let them fall. She had been through many hard experiences, but this was more painful, she had hurt one of the most important people in her life for a man, Paige always told herself it was family before men but she had let herself down more than anybody else. Phoebe stood up and wiped her eyes, she kept her hands on her cheeks as she composed herself again, she took a long, deep breath and straighted herself, "Take me to Cole" she said no emotion in her voice,  
"I dont think he's there" Paige replied looking up "When I left he was getting dressed like he was going out, probably to the underworld" Phoebe shook her head,  
"He will be there. Take me to Cole Paige" she kept her voice stern and steady, Paige sighed and stood up she put her hand on her sisters shoulder and felt her flinch slightly she ignored it and orbed to Coles apartment with her.

Cole stood at his drink counter pouring himself a quick drink before he was going to shimmer to the underworld, and find some information that could make his reputation better. If the underworld found out about his antics with Paige he knew it would be over for him down there for good. He brought the glass to his lips, the ice clinking against the crystal clear glass and took a sip, the familiar sound of orbing filled his ears and the grin which always appeared when Paige orbed into his room took over, he walked forward and put his drink down looking at the cabinet, he waited for the light to disappear,  
"Cant keep away can you" he finally looked up and wished he hadnt said anything, the anger on Phoebes face and the pain in Paiges pushed all his desires away. Both sister's face's were filled with sadness, Phoebe's of betrayal and hurt, Paige's of embarrasment. He felt fear rise inside him, not the fear of death which he had felt on many occasions but fear of hurting someone he cared so deeply for, Phoebe looked at him but it was too much for her to believe and she looked at the floor shaking Paige's hand off her shoulder, "Phoebe hey" Cole said quietly glancing over at Paige  
"Dont hey me Cole, why did you do this?" Phoebe was becoming more stern, the hurt from her voice although still there slightly had gone and it had been replaced by anger, Cole looked at Phoebe making sure she could see his sincerity  
"We never wanted to hurt you Pheebs believe me" he said solemly, Phoebe smiled slightly  
"You always seem to hurt me Cole, I'm numb to your kind of pain now. But this takes it all to a brand new level" she looked him in the eyes "The only reason I came here was for you to confirm it was right and to see for myself - all I want to know though is why? And dont say sorry, or how you didnt want to hurt me, just explain why you got together with her" she moved from looking at Cole and looked at Paige "And the same question to you, why did you get together with him?" Paige and Cole both were taken aback neither knew the real answer, to them both it just happened something that was a thrill to do. It wasnt as though they were in love with each other, they just like one anothers company and being together. Paige took a deep breath and folded her arms,  
"I guess...I was attracted to him, I dont know I saw a different side to him and it attracted me" she admitted, she flicked her eyes up to Cole quickly and saw him smile slightly to himself, not only had she admitted why she like Cole to Phoebe but now he knew aswell, which made it easier. Phoebe moved quickly on her heels and shot a look between them,  
"Oh great you fancied my husband" Phoebe spat "Your turn Cole" he opened his mouth to answer but was cut short  
"Ex - Husband, I didnt like him when you two were together" Paige interrupted, Phoebe shrugged and motioned for Cole to continue  
"Why did I get together with Paige? Because of the same thing, I started to become attracted to her a few days ago" he replied calmly, Phoebe shook her head  
"How do I know your not with her because you want to secure your place in this family again" Phoebe pointed out, Paige looked up she realised Phoebe had made a point, how did she know for sure Cole wasnt using her like he had used Phoebe so many times before? It was possible, Phoebe had told him he was forgiven, by getting close with one of them again would make sure he could stay in the family and stay close to the power of three,  
"I'm not" he defended himself against Pheobes accusations, she had every right to ask these types of questions but he knew what he felt, and Phoebe couldnt change that with what she was saying, but he could make Paige believe it.  
"Whose after Paige then Cole? Piper? Is that your plan to go through us all?" Phoebe became more confident, being hurt so many times toughened her against this "You slept with her yet?" Paige's eyes widened, and Cole looked away "In the diary it says you lay in his arms...that dosent have to mean..." she saw the guilty faces that looked away from her "You have havent you?" her voice was filled with disgust, she watched as Paige nodded slowly, Phoebes knot in her stomach returned "I have to go" before either Cole or Paige could stop her Phoebe walked out of the room and rushed out of the front door slamming it. She stood outside letting the cold air hit her face, it was a shock the mixture of her tears and the snap of the cold made her inhale deeply, she ran her hands through her hair trying to gather her thoughts together, the fact Cole and Paige had kissed behind her back was hard for her to take in, but how could she have had been so stupid, so niave to think for even a second that they wernt sleeping together, it was obvious. Paige had actually said she had slept with someone, how she couldnt have realised it was Cole was beyond her, the anger had clouded her judgements and made her see things only she wanted to see. She walked down the path, the stinging feel of bitter tears returned and she wiped her eyes quickly, stubborn not to let the tears of betrayel fall down her face. She was going to beat this, no matter what it took, she couldnt believe either of them could be so hurtful, but she was stronger than this. To her neither were family anymore.

**((Ok so Yeah I know didnt make much sense but I was bored and I decided to write something, but ahwell hope ya liked. Please review as always ) and chapter 9 is on its way ))**


	9. Perfect Setting, Imperfect Words?

**((Whoo chapter 9 lol thanks for the reviews they helped me decide where to go with Phoebes feelings. I also know now what I should do with Paige and Cole as in like expanding there relationship etc))**

**-Disclaimer- I dont own Charmed or the characters**

**Chapter 9**

**Perfect Setting, Imperfect Words?**

Paige looked at Cole, her face worn from tears she didnt know what to do, she felt like crying again but she didnt have a reason, she was the one who had hurt someone not the other way around. She was just so confused everything was fine before, she had something with Cole, she was close to her sisters and nothing was wrong, and now after a matter of moments everything was ruined, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, she felt him hug her and she closed her eyes, leaning against his chest,  
"What are we going to do?" She asked her voice dripping with emotion  
"You should go to your sister" he replied quietly  
"What about us?" she broke the question and Cole wasnt sure of the answer, he shrugged and Paige moved away from him and looked into his eyes "Cole, your not going to tell me, just because Phoebe found out your going to call it quits right?" he shook his head,  
"No I didnt mean that, theres more important things than us now though...like making it right with your sister" Paige let a sigh of relief escape her lips, she didnt care he had heard her  
"Im sorry she found out, I shouldnt have left my diary lying around" she put a hand on his chest next to his heart, feeling it beat in a rhythm, a small smile formed at the corner of his lips  
"You keep a diary?" he sounded amused and Paige felt herself blush "I didnt know"  
"Yeah, always have and you wont know unless you ask will you?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled back, Cole shook his head he put his hand on hers and gently took it off his chest, she looked up at him confused as she linked her fingers with his  
"You should go to Phoebe hun" he said tiredly, he knew that the most important thing at the moment was making up with Phoebe, she would be hurting a lot and the word sorry wouldnt help this situation, it would take work and a lot of it, he knew they shouldnt waste time she looked at him with pleading eyes "I'll talk to you later"  
"Alright then, I'll see you soon" She lifted herself and kissed him tenderly, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed back she raised her hand to his cheek letting go of his hand, he gently put his hand on her hip and pulled away  
"Go before you miss her and the chance to make it right" She ran her hand down his cheek and nodded, she looked at him one last time before walking out of his house. Cole sighed angrily he was so messed up, only a few weeks ago he was head over heals for Phoebe and here he was now fighting to hold onto Paige, he never wanted to hurt Phoebe physically or mentally but no matter what he did someone got hurt, even if he wasnt an actual demon he was still hurting people in every sense of the word. In just a few wrong moments him and Paige had managed to flip Phoebes life inside out, and all because of a small feeling called lust. Cole watched from the window as Paige raced down the street to find her sister, finally looking away when she was out of sight. Out of breath Paige caught up to Phoebe, she saw her sat on a bench and slowly she approached her cautiously. Phoebe got up to go but she felt Paige's hand on her and stopped she turned to face her and saw Paige's expression, it was typical of Paige, stubborn and confident but had sadness hidden deep within. Phoebe shook of her arm but stayed still and gave Phoebe her chance to talk,  
"Phoebe, I know your mad but I..." She saw by the way Phoebe raised her hand she should stop so she did  
"Dont say your sorry Paige, I dont want to hear it" she told her sternly, she turned so her full body was facing her, as though it was a threatening movement, Paige felt as though she had to defend herself  
"I dont want to lose my sister either Phoebe, I'm sorry for how you found out but no matter what a family goes through you dont turn your back on blood" Phoebe looked down at the floor, she knew what Paige was saying was right, family was the most important thing to Phoebe, she wasnt sure if she was ready to turn away from it. "Phoebe please. You and Cole are not together anymore, and I can understand why you feel so betrayed, your sister being with your ex must be hard but I cant...you cant ask me to choose" Phoebe realised that Paige was speaking the truth, she didnt love Cole anymore and it was obvious Paige had feelings for him, she looked up at her baby sister who looked guilty but determined,  
"Do you love him?" She asked the question harsher than she intended it to be but she couldnt take it back. Paige stared at her sister for a moment she didnt know her answer she didnt know how to reply, it was slightly easier Cole wasnt around, Phoebe looked at a hard feeling in the pit of her stomach made her cringe slightly "You do dont you?" she accused her, Paige shook her head  
"No I dont. But I do have feelings for him, and I'm sorry Phoebe but your going to have to face that me and Cole want to be together" She sighed slightly, she wasnt sure if saying she didnt love Cole was lie or not but she had more important things to attend to, her feelings and confusion could be put on hold until she had made it right "Please Phoebe, I dont want to hurt you but I need to see if this is going to work with Cole" She could see it in Phoebes eyes as she thought about what she was going to do, Paige felt as though time had stood still and the world was going slower, Phoebe finally took a deep breath and looked ready to answer.  
"Fine...I mean I'm over Cole and I guess this whole thing, me and Cole, moving on is harder than I thought it would be but Paige..." Phoebe inched forward to her younger sister and looked at her, Paige folded some of her hair behind her ear "Cole's a demon, it's in his nature to be evil, and I'm not trying to put you off him but...if he hurts you it wont be the first time he has hurt somebody" Paige reached out her hand and took her sisters hand in hers, a comforting hold,  
"Pheebs, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm old enough to handle my own mistakes alright" She gave Phoebes hand a small squeeze and Phoebe pulled her closer into a hug, she closed her eyes as her younger sister hugged her back, she was afraid now...afraid that Cole would hurt Paige the way he had hurt her, it was a pain that was everlasting, Phoebe knew that no matter what age she got to or how long her life lasted she would never be fully over Cole Turner, because he gave her a love that no man could possess to give her. It was known fact that they were never going to get back together and they both knew that it wasnt even a possibility but Phoebe still couldnt help feeling slightly jealous of Cole and Paige, she felt Paige move away from her, just like she was doing it many respects, she was pulling away from Phoebe to be with Cole a demon.  
"I dont want to see you hurting Paige" She told her quietly "And if Cole hurts you like he did..." Paige stopped her by raising an eyebrow "I'll stop worrying I promise" Paige smiled at Phoebe and looked at her,  
"Do you want me to orb you home?" Paige asked her softly but Phoebe shook her head, her hair bouncing slightly  
"No, I'm going to make my own way to work. You can go back to Cole if you want" This time Phoebe truly meant what she was saying, she couldnt tell Paige nor Cole what to do and it wasnt as though either of them would listen anyway, they both had their own minds and if they were meant to try and have something together then they would find a way to do that, "Please I mean its not as if you dont want to, I can tell you do I've been in your position before" Paige smiled slowly and gave Phoebe another quick hug before turning to walk down the street again, she looked back at Phoebe  
"Thanks Pheebs she gave her a small smile "It means a lot that you can accept this" Phoebe nodded slowly and Paige turned walking off down the street and turned the corner going onto Cole street. Phoebe rubbed her face gently and took a deep breath she knew that having her sister and her ex-husband as a couple was going to be hard but there was other things in her life that she should concentrate on like her career and her idea of a normal life.

For the next few days a typical routine was set in place, as long as there wasnt a demon to vanquish or a spell to say Paige would orb to Coles and there they would spend time together, after a while they both started to realise that the relationship that they had wasnt based on the sex or anything like that, they both realised they had feelings for one another deeper than friendship and more than a fling. Piper had found out about them being together and although shocked and disappointed in Paige's choices she had given them a chance along with Phoebe. They noticed Paige was a lot more upbeat and the demon that had been taken earlier that morning went to plan, sine Paige was paying more attention and her mind wasnt wandering to her hidden feeling for Cole. Leo had taken it badly, him and Paige had discussion after discussion about how it was wrong for a whitelighter to be with a demon, both were complete opposites and Leo being a whitelighter longer than Paige knew the consequences being with Cole would entail. The family sat around the table, the grandfather clock in the other room chimed 10 O'clock, Phoebe busy eating the pancakes that Piper had made and Piper was watching the ever usual arguement between Paige and Leo behind her hands, both their points drove Piper to freeze Leo so he couldnt shout or be shouted at, again she felt like doing it but she didnt she planned to ignore it, her thoughts of a lonely quiet place of her own high on secluded mountains were smashed as Leos voice tore through her fantasy,  
"For god sake Paige he is a demon, he associates with darklighters. Darklighters kill whitelighters and what are you...a mermaid?" Leos sarcasm emitted a small laugh from where Phoebe was sat, Paige ignored it and continued to stir the coffee which was in her cup,  
"I doubt Cole will send a darklighter after me or you Leo" she replied calmly, she didnt want to get into an arguement it would be too repetitive, she knew where it was going the same place it always did  
"How do you know? Phoebe said he wouldnt hurt us and he nearly tore us apart. Paige why are you being so stubborn about this?" Leo dropped the fork that he was holding onto his plate with a gentle sigh  
"Because I'm a Leo...Leo" She didnt know what else to say, she heard Phoebe laugh again from where she was and Paige turned to her Phoebe looked up and smiled slightly before looking back down on her food  
"Your not taking this seriously" Leo began to lose patience with her. Why didnt she realise the danger she was putting herself and her family in by being with Cole? And why, he didnt understand, were Piper and Phoebe sat there doing nothing? Why wern't they defending Leo? He had a point, Cole could hurt them at anytime they all knew that even if some were too stubborn to admit it.  
"Obviously. Leo I can take care of myself, and I dont need some whitelighter brother-in-law telling me what to do. You and Piper had a bad relationship but look at you now" Paige couldnt help it, she set the arguement off and it wasnt planned, but Leo wasnt giving her chance to let her give her opinion  
"Me and Piper are different. Neither one of us wants to kill someone" Leo looked at her, trying desperatly to make her see his point  
"Yeah but you had to try in you relationship. You accepted Phoebe and Cole why not me and Cole?" Paige pushed her plate to the side, it gently hit Pipers cup and yet again she was forced out of her daydream back to reality of her bickering sister and husband and rolled her eyes  
"Because we didnt know what Cole could do then, we do now" Leo retorted, he looked over at Piper for support but she raised her hand and picked up the empty plates, taking them to the sink,  
"Leo just give me and Cole a chance will you please, is that so hard to ask?" Paige gave up she didnt know what else to do, Leo just wasnt listening to her  
"I want to give you a chance Paige, but its the elders if they found out about you and Cole they..." Leo started the elder speech which Paige didnt want to hear, she didnt care about them,  
"What would they do? Clip my wings? Let them I'm not a proper whitelighter anyway" Paige protested staring across at Leo  
"Just for Cole you would give up being a whitelighter? Paige your making no sense, they would stop you seeing Cole altogther apart from clipping your wings" Leos voice got deeper as he got angrier and more frustrated at Paige  
"They can do what they want Leo, Phoebe and Piper have accepted it why cant you?" She stood up the table rocked slightly, Phoebe snapped her head up and looked at the bickering pair in shock, both were getting past the point of frustration with each other,  
"He's not right for you" Leo said watching Paige get up, Phoebe shook her head she knew what Paige was going to say next word for word, because its the way most women answered something like that and the way she answered it to her sisters on many an occasion, Piper walked back to the table slowly,  
"And how do you know who is right for me Leo?" she questioned loudly, Phoebe smiled to herself she was right, she knew Paige was going to say that, she turned and looked at the fully  
"Look you two should calm down" Phoebe told them quietly "Its not worth arguing over" Piper nodded in agreement  
"Yeah, Leo just give Paige and Cole a chance if it works it works if not then we will come to that when it happens" Piper instantly stopped her sentance and looked at Paige "Not that I'm saying it will go wrong hun" she managed to pull herself back from digging an hole for herself  
"I know what your saying Piper" Paige said dryly, her look still locked on Leo  
"Paige, you need to think of others, Cole could hurt not just you but us all, as your brother-in-law and your whitelighter I just want whats best for you" Leo continued his lecture on Paige, making Phoebe and Piper groan in frustration  
"You know what Leo? I dont need a lecture I need my family to stand by me when I want them" Paige said, Phoebe opened her mouth to help calm them both down but Paige continued "Call if you need me" With that she orbed out leaving Leo and her sisters in the kitchen, Piper threw the dishcloth at Leo  
"Hey what was that for" he complained as it hit his chest Piper laughed slightly  
"What was that..Oh Leo if you would just put your.." Piper started  
"Even if your not happy just pretend to be Leo" Phoebe said finishing Pipers sentance before another argument blew up Piper rolled her eyes and walked back to the counter finishing the dishes, Leo opened his mouth again to argue but Phoebe shook her head signalling for him to stop with the arguments and just accept it, Leo sighed slightly and fiddled with the cloth  
"Just trying to help" he mumbled under his breath, Phoebe heard him and smiled hitting him gently.

Paige orbed into Coles empty apartment, she walked to his bedroom searching for him, she needed him now, arguing with family wasnt on her favourite things to do list and she just wanted to be told it would be okay. Her footsteps echoed as she made her way throughout the apartment, she walked into the kitchen and saw a small note propped up against the microwave,  
_Paige, If I'm not here I've gone to the Underworld make yourself at home if you want I should come back around 9 just got some demons I need to deal with see you soon, Cole x  
_She read the note and checked her watch, it was 10:20, Paige felt a harsh feeling in her stomach where was Cole surely he would have shimmered back by now, Paige shook her head Cole was always late with Phoebe why should she be any different. She went to the fridge and opened it and noticed it was empty, as she was searching she didnt hear Cole shimmer in behind her, she looked up and down the fridge and nothing was in sight,  
"What dont demons eat or something?" She asked out-loud sarcastically shutting the door,  
"Yeah we do actually, but I normally get fast food" Cole replied smiling, Paige jumped gently and turned round looking at Cole, her eyebrow raised making Cole's smile grow  
"Dont scare me like that, and stop smiling" she told him, walking towards him  
"Do you tell all the men you are with what to do?" He questioned taking a step back and bumping into the table "Damn" Paige noticed he didnt use the term 'boyfriend' or 'partner' but she dismissed it as she approached him,  
"Only the ones I like" She smiled slipping her arms around his waist, she moved closer to him raising her lips close to his but keeping distance between them, it was something she enjoyed doing and something she knew made Cole want her more, he moved his head in an attempt to kiss her but she moved away from him he put his hands on hers as he gave out a small laugh,  
"Paige" his voice was quiet and his eyes pleading, Paige looked back and tried her most innocent face,  
"What?" She said, pushing her body close to his, she felt his hands close on her it wouldnt be long until she did kiss him, but this way was so much more fun  
"Just kiss me" He told her, trying not to make it sound pleaded, she laughed softly and kissed him trying to free her hands from his with no avail, he kissed back finally feeling like he had left the Underworld behind and he could go back to being himself again. Paige pulled back slowly and smiled, Cole let go of her hands and automatically she moved her hand to his lips gently brushing them with her finger,  
"You okay?" she asked looking into his eyes, he nodded  
"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Paige paused for a second she didnt know if she was, but when she saw his eyes flicker and the touch of his skin on hers she knew she was okay  
"Hm hmm I am now" she admitted, lazily putting her arms over his shoulders  
"Why what was wrong before? he asked, moving slightly so that he could put his arms around her  
"Leo" she sighed "I dont think he likes us being together, I mean Phoebe is okay with it and Piper, but Leo keeps worrying about what you might do to us, or what the elders will think" Cole listened to her, he had never actually thought about what the elders would do if they found out about them, he saw Paige wrinkle her nose "But I dont care, I just want to be with you Cole" he smiled and kissed her forehead "Just me and you"  
"I promise it will be okay Paige and anyway I agree" he said "Which is why I'm taking you somewhere" he moved his head so he could see her properly, a smile played on Paige's lips  
"And where would that be Mr. Turner" she asked flicking her eyes to look at him  
"Our own little place" he said quietly, he kept his grip on her as he shimmered them both to a deserted beach. Paige gasped as she shimmered there with Cole, her eyes scanned the scenery, the light blue sea which reminded her of Coles eyes gently rolled onto the white sandy beach, tall trees shadowed some of it cooling it from the hot glare of the sun, which shone down with an intense heat making everything around her glisten, she let go of Cole and watched as birds flew above her towards the trees, not a cloud drifted in the sky. She looked up at Cole the awe in her eyes,  
"Cole this is..." She didnt know how to explain it, the most a man had done for her before was take her to a resturaunt with a painted paradise on the backboard and fake trees in pots around tables, "Its amazing" She smiled at him, Cole didnt reply and gently took her hand taking her to a shaded part of the beach, her eyes widened as she saw a small blanket on the floor a single rose stood in a clear vase at the corner, she noticed a bottle in an ice bucket "Uh Cole, I dont want to ruin this moment but I dont drink" Cole smiled and let go of her hand making his way to the blanket, he pulled the bottle out of the bucket it was wet where the ice had started to melt,  
"Mineral water" He told her holding it up "Just in a posh bottle" Paige laughed gently and went to him, he placed it back down in the bucket slowly, the ice scraping the side of it  
"You think of everything" She lowered his head and kissed him, he returned the kiss and put his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around her neck and made the kiss more passionate which suited the moment Cole glided his hands down her back before pulling away from her gently, she looked at him the happiness was obvious in her eyes, Paige had not felt this good with a man in such a long time and it suprised her how quickly she had fallen for Cole. He let go of her and sat down on the blanket, Paige followed his lead and once comfy she cuddled into him leaning against his chest, listening to him breathing. She looked out at the sea, and everything seemed perfect, Cole had his arms around her and she felt safe and she knew that no matter what Leo thought or what the elders would do everything would be fine.  
"When do you have to go back?" Coles voice made Paige smile, she knew this is where she wanted to be  
"I dont. Unless they call me about something" She replied her eyes still watching the tide roll in, with a gentle noise that it made  
"Good" He replied shortly moving slightly and keeping a warm embrace around Paige  
"I love you" Paige stopped herself, she regretted saying those simple three words and instantly wished that she could return them as though she didnt say them, she turned her head and looked at him, his face was still and she knew she shouldnt have said it was too soon "Cole?" she had to see how he was, he snapped out of his gaze and looked at her  
"Want a drink?" he asked her avoiding her. Paige nodded slowly she knew deep down that there was meaning to saying it or else she wouldnt have done in the first place, she watched him pour her a drink and with a half hearted sigh she took it smiling slightly before resting back on his chest again.

**((And Im done! Got tired lol and I redid this chapter like 3 times because I had like 20 ideas for it all come to me at once after a bout of writers block...typical aint it lol. Anyway please leave a review, oh sorry bout spelling mistakes etc, I dont have word anymore lol and I'm crap at spelling and grammer. Ahwell thanks for reading and review because it makes me smile and this story has had a load of hits hehe. Bye bye xxxxx))**_  
_


	10. Wrong Impressions

**((Love ya all thanks for the reviews, I just wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed again hehe by the way im copyrighted so no saying that this story is yours lol, not that you would but ahwell))**

**-Disclaimer- I dont own charmed or the characters -cries-**

**Chapter 10**

**Wrong Impressions**

_"I love you"  
_The words echoed in Cole's mind like she was repeating them over and over again. He wanted to say that he loved her back, because he knew he had strong feelings for her, he watched Paige take a sip from her drink and knew that he wanted to say it more than anything, because he did love her, but he just couldnt bring himself to say it. He stroked her arm, feeling her move slightly under his fingers, she raised her head and looked at him smiling slightly, he smiled back and watched her move away from him and sit up. Paige brushed her jeans, there was nothing on them but she wanted to make it look like she was doing something, trying to show that she had gotten over what she had just said, but she hadnt in fact she couldnt stop thinking about it, Cole never said that he had loved her back and although she was sure it was too early to say it she felt disappointed that it seemed he didnt feel the same way. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, she picked it up and glanced at the caller id, it flashed Piper and she was glad for the interruption she looked at Cole,  
"Wont be long hun" She answered the phone and got up walking to talk in private, Cole watched her as she paced talking on the phone, moving her arms to her body as she talked and discussed things with her sister. Cole smiled watching her, in his eyes everything about her was perfect so why couldnt he say the words 'I love you too'? Paige walked back to him quickly, falling gently onto the blanket  
"Family emergency?" he predicted but Paige shook her head, "Demons want to attack?" Again Paige shook her head "Piper blew Leo up?" he mocked, Paige smiled before laughing slightly and shook her head again, "What then or is it top secret and only whitelighters and witches can know about it" Paige gathered the things on the blanket silently and then looked at him  
"Piper wants us to all go for a family meal, to celebrate the fact we havent been beaten up, attacked or hurt by a demon in a while" Cole raised an eyebrow sarcastically and played with the blanket on the ground  
"Dosent sound like Piper, but I wouldnt complain" He told her watching her put her hair behind her head tied up so that it wasnt in her face as much, she always hated when it fell in front of her eyes because it was always in the way, Cole has always found it cute and made her look more mysterious  
"Me either, shes paying" Paige joked, Cole laughed gently placing a hand on her waist, Paige smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek "We are going around 6"  
"So I have you a little longer then" Cole replied as he felt Paiges soft kiss still on his cheek, Paige lowered her eyebrows and nodded  
"You have me all night" She told him, biting her bottom lip and moving closer to him and putting her hand on his chest  
"Apart from when you go to your family dinner later" He watched her smile the corner of her lips lifting as she was amused by his comment, she gently unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, Cole moved his hands under her top slowly  
"Your family too hunny" she said, kissing him gently he kissed back and laid back on the blanket. He realised that this would be his and Paige's first time out together as a couple, in front of Phoebe, Piper and Leo but he knew that, he felt Paige running her hands through his hair after unbuttoning a few more buttons and knew that he was where he wanted to be,  
_"I love you" _Cole paused pulling back from Paige, she looked at him confused she was happy where she was then and ran a finger down his chest, Cole shivered slightly, he liked the feel of Paiges hands on his chest, it made him know and feel that she trusted him  
"Whats wrong?" she asked, her breath was slightly short and scattered, it was a known fact that you should breath during kissing, but when she was kissing Cole he always took hers away and made her lose her breath until they parted, a feeling she loved.  
"I think that we should head back hun, I need to do something and once that is done then it'll be time for us to go" he explained partially it was a lie, but on the otherhand he did need to go to the underworld, apparently one had found out about Paige and Cole needed to make sure nobody else found out. She pouted making Cole smile and bring his finger to her lips, "Your cute when you do that" he complimented softly, trying to sit up but Paige kept on top of his body and didnt move,  
"Why though I dont want to leave, this is such a gorgeous place, I mean its our own piece of paradise to ourselves" she complained, hesitating before she got off him and sat next to him, pulling at her top, Cole looked at her and smiled slowly amused by Paiges comment on having their own paradise  
"This is our place ok, so we can come back another time, but you should go and get ready with your sisters and then I'll come and have dinner with you then we can go somewhere after that" He layed a hand on her shoulder, making a promise to Paige was another step in their ever changing relationship and she reluctantly nodded, shaking his hand off and standing up looking at him  
"Come on then cowboy" she said holding her hand out, he took it and pulled himself up, Paige looked around her eyes scanning the blanket and other various things which were a sign that they had been there "What about all this?" she asked him as he held her hand lightly, Paige felt him stroke the top of her hand with his thumb, usually a comfort thing he shrugged at the question  
"Ill sort it later" He replied, as Paige moved towards him and fastened his shirt smiling, she nodded in agreement and Cole wrapped his arms around her before shimmering them both out to the manor. They shimmered into the manor just as Phoebe was walking down the stairs, she saw them for the first time as a couple together, Coles arms were tight around Paiges body she was close to him, almost pressed against him Phoebe remembered when her and Cole used to be like that, so close almost inseperable, she watched as Cole untwined his arms from around Paige and pulled them to his side, she reminiced on how alone she would feel when Cole wasnt there to wrap his arms around her and comfort her late at night or hug her tenderly during a film which made her cry, she knew she shouldnt be thinking these types of things because she knew deep down that no matter how much love her and Cole once had they just were not meant to be together. Watching him with someone new so soon after splitting was hard, once love has hit you and once love has left you in such a way its hard to get over it, and watch the person that you gave your heart and soul to carry on and move on with their life is a hard thing to deal with. Phoebe took a deep breath and gave the couple and impish grin that showed she wasnt fazed by their actions, prompting Cole to move his arm around Paige's shoulders  
"You both look like you've had a good time" Phoebe commented, noting the smiles on both Paige and Cole's faces "Go anywhere nice?" Paige nodded, brushing her t-shirt from creases  
"Just a small beach I found" Cole told Phoebe, it didnt come as a suprise to her Cole would often take her to places on the spur of the moment like a beach or a lonely grassy area where they could be alone and spend time with one another alone without having to worry about demons or how people thought their relationship wouldnt last, it would just be them and it felt as though they were the only two people in the world and if they had to they could take anything on  
"Sounds nice" Phoebe said quietly she looked at Cole as he turned looking back at her, he knew what she was thinking because it was something he used to do with her when the pressure of being a super-witch and a exiled demon got to them, Paige saw the look between them and a bitter sting of jealousy made itself present in her stomach she moved her hand in front of herself and held it there almost as protection from the feeling that was fighting inside her, watching Phoebe and Cole, the ex lovers, was painful she knew how much they were once in love and how hard they fought to be together and now it seemed that Paige was a contributer to them not being together, it seemed like she was a third wheel with them even though she was the one who was a couple with Cole,  
"Cole dont you have to go soon?" Paige asked, she knew the only reason she was doing it was because she was jealous of Phoebe and Cole being there in the same room looking at each other like that, as though they had a secret, she knew she was being paranoid but she was with Cole not Phoebe, he smiled as he turned to her  
"Sounds like you want to get rid of me" He said raising an eyebrow, he knew it wasnt true but he found it fun to tease Paige, she was so easy to tease because she was young and carefree and she took somethings seriously, but that was something that attracted Cole to her, the fact she could be fun-loving and up for having a good time and then she could be serious and have a real conversation with him without any type of jokes.  
"No..I..You said you had to go when we were leaving" Paige didnt want him to think that she wanted him to leave, in a way she did but she also wanted him to stay and show her that she had nothing to be jealous of between him and Phoebe, she saw him start to smile "Your teasing me arnt you?" he laughed slightly and nodded  
"Sorry. Yeah I do have to go but I just wanted to stay with you for a while" He looked her in her eyes as he said it and she knew he meant what he was saying and she smiled,  
"Alright then" she agreed "Me and Phoebe need to get ready anyway dont we? For later tonight?" She said, hoping that Phoebe would want to continue bonding with her whilst they got changed into clothes and argued over whose 'Number 7' lipstick it was like teenagers, she felt relieved when Phoebe nodded  
"Yeah we do, and Piper is upstairs cleaning the attic so as soon as Cole goes we can start getting ready" She replied holding out her hand, Paige smiled gently and took it, happy that she finally knew her sister was accepting who she was with, even if she still did feel envious of Phoebe and Cole,  
"That makes it my cue to say I have to go" Cole said from where he was stood, he had been with Phoebe long enough to realise when she wanted him to go and when she wanted him to stay, Paige turned to him and smiled,  
"Yes it is" She told him, she let go of Phoebes hand unaware of the groaned sigh her sister gave out as Paige hugged Cole "I'll see you later yeah?" She gently pulled away from him and ran her finger down the arm of his shirt, it felt soft under her skin  
"Hopefully, and then we can make a night of it" He momenterally forgot about Phoebe being in the room and grabbed Paige's top gently and pulled her closer, Paige smiled as she took the small steps towards him, and knew that it was her Cole wanted not Phoebe, Cole remembered Phoebe was in the room and instead of kissing her he moved his lips near her ear "But we can discuss tonight later" he whispered close to her, the feeling of jealousy was taken over by the feeling of love again as Cole made her feel wanted, she pushed him away with both hands slowly as a smile played on his lips  
"Maybe" She teased "But right now I want to have some quality time with my sisters" he nodded understanding what she meant,  
"Then I'll see you hun" He turned to Phoebe "Talk to you both tonight" Both the sisters issued a quick goodbye before Cole shimmered out leaving the room to the two women. Paige looked at her older sister who still had a weak smile on her face, again she felt jealous, she could see what Cole saw in her before she was funny, independant, strong-willed and so many other things that she wasnt which made her often wonder why Cole was with her and not somebody else like Phoebe, she removed the thoughts from her head as she went to Phoebe,  
"Shall we get changed into our good clothes then?" She asked her carefully, making sure that Phoebe wasnt just putting on a show in front of Cole that she wanted to spend time with Paige,  
"As long as you dont wear the same colours as me" Phoebe said grabbing her hand and starting to walk upstairs. Paige walked with her and detatched from her as they both went seperate ways to their bedrooms, she was finally sure that Phoebe had accepted her being with Cole.

Cole wandered the underworld his thoughts still playing on Paige saying that she loved him, he realised he needed a good time to say that he loved her back but with such a messy breakup with Phoebe he was slightly afraid that it would be that way with Paige, he planned to say it when she would know that he was being honest he hoped to say it tonight, in a way he hoped that would help secure his relationshop with her. He rounded a corner his actions ready for the demon which lay ahead of him, this demon knew that Cole was with Paige, how he found out Cole didnt know and he didnt care he was the only demon in the underworld apart from himself who knew about Paige and he needed to be killed before someone else found out and Cole or Paige were killed. He saw the demon and formed an energyball, he raised his arm to throw it but the demon turned around quickly catching Cole off guard hitting him hard in his stomach, it threw Cole off balance and he stumbled backwards knocking the energyball out of his hand leaving Cole defenceless, the demon approached him slowly  
"Its a good job you have a whitelighter girlfriend Cole" The demon grunted, his voice was rough and his face rougher. He was dark and his arms held tribal marks from his clan and the scores of countless innocents and other demons he had killed, Cole tried to regain his breath as he felt the demon push his at chest and held him against the wall "She can only really be killed by a darklighter, and one of my favourite demons to send out and kill people is a darklighter" The demons eyes flickered with joy as he saw Cole become fearful that he would send someone after Paige "And once you're out of the way it wont be hard to kill her, so let me say thank you for bedding a whitelighter it will make my day fun to say I killed both you and her in the same day" Cole felt the anger build up inside him and he pulled an athame from the demons side belt, he stabbed the demon with a force he didnt know he had. The demons face twisted into agony before he was vanquished in front of Cole's eyes, he knew it wasnt in the nature of a good person to kill, but he couldnt risk Paige being hurt and now that the demon was out of the way there was no risk of that, that would be his last kill Cole decided if he was to prove he was good he couldnt kill anymore people or demons and become a fully good person, he knew it would be hard but he realised that Paige was worth it.

At the resturaunt Piper, Phoebe and Leo were sat around the table, Phoebe was sat with Piper and she was laughing genuinly at a joke Leo had told a few minutes before. Paige and Cole wernt at the table, they were still back at the manor since Cole had arrived just as they were leaving, he was covered in filth and breathless from a fight he had been in, his face was cut and his clothes slightly ripped and he had insisted he was fine but Paige knew better and told her sisters she would catch them up as soon as she had sorted Cole out.  
"So anyway how long do you think those two will be?" Leo asked, he held the menu in front of him but he still looked over at Piper and Phoebe waiting for an answer, Phoebe shrugged slightly distracted by a waiter that was making his way to their table, she had put the past behind her and now was hoping to move forward with her life, Piper looked up  
"I dont know, as soon as Cole is ready I guess, he looked a bit beaten didnt he" She said reaching for the glass of water that was in front of her, Leo nodded  
"Hope he's alright, dont want anything to spoil this dinner" Phoebe spoke, making Piper jump lightly, Phoebe hadnt spokent much since they had been there and when she did it came as a shock to Piper, Leo laughed slightly at the reaction of his wife  
"Im sure he's fine" Leo replied a smile still on his face "Paige will be looking after him" The sisters agreed with Leo by nodding their heads. As he spoke them words he saw them enter the returaunt, their eyes scanning for the table Cole saw them first and guided him and Paige to the table, they sat down where they had to sit and gave a warm smile to each person on the table, Piper looked up and couldnt help the small laugh that came from her mouth, it was obvious that they had been doing something else than getting just dressed to arrive, Cole had some lipstick on his bottom lip and Paige's face was quite flustered Cole looked over at Piper who signalled by wiping her own bottom lip that there was lipstick there, Cole smiled slightly and wiped his lip glancing quickly at Paige, who was trying to lessen the red in her face by breathing deeply and drinking some water out of Phoebes glass,  
"So, shall we eat?" Phoebe said, obviously choosing not to notice the signs that Cole and Paige had been making out back at the manor, resulting them in being late. They all agreed, and soon enough the family were sat around the table eating and laughing and joking with one another. Paige finally felt as though her and Cole had been accepted even if their relationship wasnt exactly on the best level to work with. As soon as the meal was finished they all decided to leave the resturaunt and go to P3 for a few drinks, to finish the night off properly. With Piper being the owner of the club, the five of them sat in the VIP area with their drinks, a song played out from the speakers making Paige smile, she turned to Cole,  
"Baby, come dance with me?" She asked, Cole laughed gently shaking his head, Paige put on a saddened face "Please?" she begged  
"No I dont dance" He told her, slightly amused by the face she was pulling Phoebe and Piper smiled at their baby sister trying to convince Cole Turner to dance with her, even if Paige was very stubborn Cole was too and it was a clash against who would crack first, Paige put her drink down and moved her hand to his leg  
"Why? It's fun come on" She flashed him her sexiest smile, Cole could definatly tell that Paige was the youngest Charmed One she had so much energy and so much fun inside her, she wanted to dance with him and she wasnt going to take no as an answer  
"Tomorrow...Promise" Cole smiled back, he knew if he said that Paige would give in, but she would keep asking him tomorrow to dance with her, she wrinkled her nose gently and rolled her eyes,  
"Fine" She gave in, and picked her drink up again and raised the straw to her mouth. Cole smiled and looked over at Phoebe, who seemed to be in her own little world, he wasnt sure if it was because him and Paige were flaunting their relationship in front of her eyes or because she had other things on her mind, either way Cole decided not to interrupt her.

Phoebe sat on the couch in the manor the next day, with a book in her hands. She read the novel page for page and was starting to get into it when Cole shimmered in front of her, her eyes were still on the page she was reading when Cole let out a low cough, expecting to be alone Phoebe was shocked and dropped the book, she looked up at Cole stood in front of her and gave him a pair of playful evil eyes, his face cracked into a smile as he sat down on the couch next to her,  
"Hey" Phoebe said, in a friendly manner "What are you doing here? Paige has gone doing some errands" she explained, thinking the obvious that Cole came to pick her sister up and take her out,  
"Im not here for Paige, well I am, but I want to ask you something first" Cole told her, Phoebe took her glasses off and looked at him  
"What?" She asked him not sure what he wanted, she had a bad feeling at first but realised that it wouldnt be something serious since Cole looked relaxed and he didnt like asking Phoebe for help with demons, Cole put his hands on leg and laughed slightly as he realised what he was asking  
"I need to dance with you to learn a few steps before Paige gets home" He said waiting for Phoebes reaction, she tried to keep a straight face but she was failing desperatly, Cole looked slightly embarresed so she nodded in agreement and got up going to the CD player and putting a song on,  
"Alright then, come here" She said holding out her hand to Cole, he paused before getting up and taking her hand,  
"Thanks Pheebs" He said as she let go of his hand again and changed the tracks on the CD,  
"No problem but we have to um..get closer Cole" Phoebe said taking his hand and putting her arm around him, Cole obliged and pulled her closer to her body, he felt her flinch slightly and saw her look up at him "Just move with me and to the music" he nodded slightly as the music played, he moved with Phoebe to it. After several tries he mastered the steps, and was dancing with Phoebe around the room, he took her hand and pushed her away from him, spinning her gently, she fell back towards him landing on his chest laughing slightly,  
"Hey I'm getting better" he smiled, Phoebe looked up at him still laughing quietly he looked back his glance catching hers, before she could stop herself she didnt know what she was saying  
"I dont regret us you know" She breathed realising what she had said but she was glad she had told him, slowly he took his hand away from hers  
"Phoebe" he started but she moved away from him and turned facing him, putting her hand on his chest  
"I regret what happened to us, but not our relationship" she admitted, Cole smiled weakly it was good to know that everything that they had been through wasnt a waste  
"Yeah I know what you mean Pheebs I feel the same" He replied softly, it was always different feeling when he was around Phoebe, sure he was with Paige and he wanted to stay with her forever, but there would always be a small flicker he held inside for Phoebe, afterall she was the one that showed him what it was to be human, to love. Paige orbed into the kitchen shaking her wet hair, orbing outside when it was raining was the best idea but she needed to get to the bank quickly, she made her way slowly to the livingroom and saw Phoebe and Cole, although she couldnt hear what they were saying she watched them from where she was,  
"Glad we are still friends Cole" She slowly moved away from his chest and looked him in the eyes "Dont hurt Paige" Her tone was serious but quiet, Cole nodded  
"I never would" He said truthfully, Phoebe smiled and gently moved higher and kissed his cheek. Paige watched and she felt the harsh sting of tears in her eyes, jealousy raised its ugly head and she couldnt help what she was feeling and walked into the livingroom  
"So when I'm not around you go to Phoebe?" She spat at him, Phoebe quickly let got of Cole and he span around his face covered with confusion,  
"Paige what are you talking about?" He walked towards her and saw the tears that were clouded over her eyes "Hunny whats wrong?" he was confused, and wanted to know what was wrong with Paige he hated to see her like this,  
"You and Phoebe, I've just been watching you, you want to get back together with each other" She accused angrily, she wasnt normally such a jealous person but she didnt want to lose Cole to Phoebe, she loved him and she wanted to hold onto that, Phoebes eyes widened as she heard Paige  
"Thats not true" she said as gently as she could, she needed to calm her little sister down before she ruined her relationship with Cole, she didnt like how she found out about them but she had not seem Paige so happy in a long time and if Cole caused that happiness then she wanted her sister to keep it,  
"How can I believe you?" Paige snapped her eyes darting between Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe opened her mouth but she didnt have an answer, she didnt know what to say to calm Paige down because she knew what it may have looked like to her  
"Because I love you" Cole said gently, Paige felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to Cole, his face was serious and she knew he was being truthful "And I would never want to hurt you" All Paige's anger left her body as she walked to Cole and wrapped her arms around him and cried silently, Phoebe watched although it was hard to hear Cole say that she was also happy that he had admitted it to her and that they could start a relationship where they both knew what feelings were there, she quietly walked out of the room leaving them alone  
"Im sorry" she confessed as she kept her grip on him,  
"Dont be" Cole said, he was happy that Paige believed him, but he needed to be alone with her now and shimmered them both upstairs to her bedroom.

**((Whoo finished that chapter, kinda long aint it sorry I got carried away, anyway I'm doing chapter 11 as you are reading this so that should be up soon, I'm thinking it will be a point of view chapter but that could change. Please review thanks!))**


	11. Obstacles

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm kind of on a hiatus but I got bored and wrote this chapter, it doesn't really flow very well but…ahwell let's see shall we.**

**-Disclaimer- If I owned charmed, season 5 would have been so different**

**Chapter 11**

**Obstacles**

Cole held onto Paige as her crying calmed down, she had repeatedly said that she was sorry for not trusting Cole, he didn't understand why she had worked herself up so much it wasn't as if he had cared, if he was in Paige's shoes he would have assumed the same thing. He felt her move slightly and take a deep breath, he realised that she had calmed down he removed his arms from around her, she looked up at him her eyes rimmed red he smiled gently trying to make her smile back but she didn't, she rubbed the dry tears that were left on her cheeks away. For her it was embarrassing for someone to see her crying, it wasn't in her nature, after the death of her foster parents she didn't need people to see that side of her, she was stronger than that, and for Cole the man she once hated the man that had once wanted to kill her to see her crying wasn't on her priority list, she thought if he saw the weak side to her he could use it against her, she knew she was being paranoid but she didn't want to lose him,  
"Feeling better?" Cole asked gently, tracing his finger along the line of her cheek, he felt her move her head away from his touch, he felt his heart plead, he didn't want Paige to feel embarrassed around him "Paige please, look I'm not mad at you alright?" she nodded weakly,  
"I know, its just I've not felt like this for somebody before, the way I feel for you and I'm scared..." She looked into his sympathetic eyes, they held so much pain from everything he had been through and everything that he had seen, but Paige still found comfort in them she laid back on the bed, her hair scattering the cover beneath her, she turned her head to the side "Scared that you would want to go back to Phoebe, or go back to evil...stupid I know" she concluded, Cole couldn't help but smile Paige's cheeks flushed red with slight embarrassment, he positioned himself above her, he propped his elbow on the bed leaning his head into his hand, his other hand finding solace on her waist, he moved himself closer to Paige slowly,  
"Well you don't have to worry about that, I want you and only you" He looked her in the eyes, making sure that she knew he meant every word, she blinked a few times, the amount of times a man had said that to her without meaning it was countless, but this was different she could almost feel his honesty in her own veins, making it way to her heart,  
"Really?" the question seemed childish, almost as if she heard what he had said but not wanted to believe it,  
"Really Paige, no lies, no jokes, I want you to be mine" He told her, his eyes never once leaving hers, she pulled him on top of her, Cole kept his hand on the bed keeping his weight above her,  
"I believe you" She smiled, Cole cocked an eyebrow her voice was hushed and quiet almost breath like, she drew her head up, her lips meeting his in a passionate clinch, she closed her eyes and arched her back to him, grinding against him, leaving Cole wanting her, pushing him to kiss harder and deeper, Paige played against his lips before pulling away slightly he looked at her, the smile still on her face, Paige ran her hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, she reached the last button and slid it off his shoulders, he moved his hands helping her take it off, she kissed his chest tenderly before looking at him again  
"I swear it's you I want" Cole told her. She put her hand on his cheek and moved forward to kiss him again, Cole moved closer slowly. Behind Cole an elder orbed in, the bright lights drew Paige's eyes up inquisitively, the body of the elder formed long robes draped his body, his chin was covered in hair and his eyes were hard and serious, he stared at Paige as she put her hands on Coles chest pushing him away, Cole look confused for a second and turned his head, he saw the elder stood behind him and quickly grabbed his shirt which had been discarded to the end of the bed,  
"So it's true then, Miss Matthews, you and Belthazor are together" The elder linked his fingers in front of him and stared hard at the couple sat on the bed, Cole buttoned his shirt on which he had pulled on and got off Paige, standing up,  
"That's not my name" He said angrily, for a start he didn't like being referred to as his demonic self, he wasn't the person no…demon anymore, and another reason he was angry was the fact an elder, the higher power of good interrupted them for no more, what Cole thought, than a lecture. Paige raised her hand and held Coles as she stood up and faced the elder  
"Cole don't please" She said she really didn't want an argument now, not after everything "And yes its true, who told you?" She wanted answers, the elder unlinked his fingers and placed his arms at his sides  
"Who said what, is not the point or the reason Paige, the point is this must stop" He signalled with his hands, Paige and Cole stared at him their expressions the same Cole let out a sarcastic laugh and let go of Paige's hand  
"I hope you don't mean me and Paige because that's not an option" He said, facing the elder so that his actions were louder than his words, Coles tall body stood a few inches taller than the elder, and he realised that he had a slight advantage and he seized the opportunity with both hands "You cant tell us what to do" he took a step forward, but the elder did not move nor seemed to be deterred by Cole's actions  
"Yes we can, in fact we think it's for Paige's and the charmed ones best interests if you leave again Cole, we cant have any distractions for them. After all they are a contributor to the side of greater good" He spoke his words clearly, and both Cole and Paige listened in disbelief, Paige shook her head and walked to her bedroom door  
"I don't…no I wont listen to this, you cant tell me what to do I'm a witch not a white lighter you have no authority over me, so I suggest you leave or I'm going" Paige was starting to get annoyed and the harsh tone which took over her soft voice was showing it, the elder moved forward, Cole's angry eyes watched him as he walked towards Paige, his robe gently trailing the carpet behind him  
"Paige you cant run away from this problem it will not go away and neither will our decision. We don't want you with Cole it will affect your judgement and most likely take you down the wrong path like it did your sister Phoebe" The elders patience, too, was wearing thin. Paige wasn't going to back down, and neither was Cole but the decision was in the interests of the sisters and Leo's likelihood. Cole was a demon, whether he had his demonic form Belthazor or not he was still on the side of evil, and no amount of good deeds would ever change. Paige rolled her eyes and opened the door,  
"I've heard enough" She walked out leaving the elder and Cole in the room, Cole looked at him in disgust he had no right to tell him what to do or who to be with, he heard Paige downstairs and decided he should go after her to make sure she stayed calm he brushed past the elder but felt him grab his arm, Cole let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to him  
"What?" he grunted, he pushed the elders hand off of his arm and brushed down the sleeve, he looked at him, and the same patronising face was plastered on the elder, Cole would give anything to get rid of him and continue after Paige, the elder narrowed his eyes  
"Cole if you care at all for Paige you wont continue this ridiculous thing" Cole tried to protest but the elders continued "Paige is a source of goodness and no amount of help and support you give her will shadow your past, your evil Cole, even if you gave up your powers and became mortal their will always be something inside you, grasping to get out" Cole shook his head  
"No, I'm not that demon anymore why cant you leave me and Paige to do what we want?" He turned to walk out of the door  
"If you really want to be good, you will leave Paige and let her continue down the right path without deterring her" Without uttering another word the elder orbed out, Cole looked back around to continue his argument with him but he had gone, the small trail of orbs leaving the room, he sighed, what the elder had said was right. He was evil. He couldn't hide that fact, he slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs into the living room where Paige was sat staring into space, he looked at the back of her head and smiled gently, he didn't want to let her go and no matter what the elders did he would be with her.  
"Paige?" he saw Paige throw her hands in the air as she sharply turned around to face him, he could tell by her expression she was angry  
"How can they even have the nerve to act like they can interfere with my life?" Cole walked tentatively to the couch and placed his hands on the soft cushions, Paige quickly took the opportunity to put her hand on his, Cole shrugged lightly before replying  
"I don't know, they must have a reason, I mean their ideas aren't always what people want but they usually have a good reason behind them and they have a point sometimes" Paige stood up not letting go of his hand and walked so she was stood in front of him, raising her eyes to his, they sparkled as they looked back at her, staring deep  
"Do you want to be with me?" She asked, Cole narrowed his eyebrows and nodded,  
"Yeah, you know I…" Paige put a finger on his lips, signalling him to stop talking,  
"The yeah would have been enough. Do you think I want to be with you?" Paige's brown eyes never once left Cole's, she made him answer whilst he was looking back so that she knew the truth, she pulled her finger away from his lips which were dry  
"Yeah, hope so" Paige smiled as he answered "Paige where is this going?" He was confused, one minute she was angry and the next he was being questioned  
"Do you want us to split up?" Yet another question was fired at him, Cole raised an eyebrow not sure of what she was trying to get at but he answered anyway,  
"No" His answer was simple and quick, but only because he wanted to understand Paige's point of view  
"Well then, the elders coming down here and saying that was pointless and it wasn't a good reason to orb into my room, would you agree?" Cole laughed slightly and he had to agree with her. The elders weren't going to split them up, and if the thought had even crossed their mind then it was still wrong. Cole had fallen hard, fast and very unexpectedly for Paige, she gave him a rush in his heart which he hadn't felt for such a long time. She was fun to be around, and her smile which lit up her face Cole loved. Nobody was going to take her away from him, so why try? If they weren't meant to be together then they would split up soon and forget about it, if they were then…well they could see what the future held. Paige took Cole's hands in hers and smiled, that one flick of the lips which made his heart beat that small beat faster, he linked their fingers and looked at their hands,  
"I would most defiantly agree baby" Paige laughed gently, Cole loved the sound of her laughing and he smiled  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow as though to be inquisitive but it didn't work, it lowered easily as Paige moved up on her toes and kissed him softly, her warm lips pressed against his opposite dry ones, he kissed back closing his eyes, he felt her leave his lips and he sighed slightly and opened her eyes. She had a habit of giving him what he wanted, but pulling away before he could develop it, most of the time it was because Paige liked to tease. The way Cole would sigh when she pulled away made her realise how much he wanted her, and she liked that feeling, she liked to be wanted, not just someone's play thing.  
"You're just so sweet" She told him truthfully "I don't ever want to lose you Mr. Turner" Cole let go of her hands gently  
"You're not going to Ms. Matthews. Well you are…but only for a few hours" Paige folded her arms, she knew where he was going, where he went every time he left Phoebe alone at night and where he went when he was evil and where he went to…Paige cut herself off, she hated having the thoughts of Cole that she used to, but she was so familiar with feeling hate towards him it was hard to turn off  
"Where are you going?" She asked, she knew really but she wanted to guilt him into staying "It cant be as important as taking a bath" She bit her lower lip and gave her seductive eyes, but was inwardly disappointed when Cole shook his head  
"Tonight, promise" He lowered his head and kissed her cheek "I need to go to the underworld, there's some demons I need to see" Paige moved her head, in a way that he could tell she was disappointed "Sweetie please, I don't want demons attacking you or your sisters…"  
"Cole demons attack us everyday, we the all powerful charmed ones. It's what we do, it's what we are meant to do, you don't need to go unless you're in trouble or something" She grabbed his hand and held it "Just stay here okay?" Cole took his hand away again, and Paige rolled her eyes flinging her arms back down  
"I wont be long, promise, and tonight I'll come here and we can have a bath or have something to eat ok?" He tried a smile at her but she didn't respond. He knew she hated him leaving to go to the underworld or be around demons at all, she hated it when they weren't even together and it wasn't going to change because they were,  
"I'll see" She replied, Cole licked his lips  
"Sorry Paige" He kissed her as an apology, putting his hand on her blouse and holding it so he could pull her closer, she returned the kiss after a slight pause, just to show she was still annoyed, he pulled away, Paige still kissing him lightly on his lips, he moved his head when she stopped "Tonight ok" he smiled, she nodded in reply "I love you" With that he shimmered out not waiting for a reply, he didn't need one. If she felt the same way about him as he did about her, then he didn't need her to say she loved him too. Paige smiled; it was only the second time he had said that to her and it still gave her a weak feeling in her knees.  
"I love you too" She whispered to herself, the smile on her face didn't subside and she walked into the kitchen.

The lone moon in the night indigo sky light up the small area it was in, the night was clear and it was the perfect time to be together with the person you loved the most. The small table candles that decorated the room were lit, the lights were low and the music floated softly around the room. The romantic mood stayed in that room, and only that room just for the couple that occupied it.  
"Remind me why I doubted this night would come?" Piper asked her husband, his arms were around her dressing gown clad waist, keeping her safe. She pushed at his arms gently and reached over to grab the chocolate box which stood on the nightstand "Or you can't have one of these" She raised the box at him, Leo flashed her a bright smile as he watched her. He loved everything about her, from her hair to the way she walked and he couldn't get his head around why he had nearly lost her to Dan, or nearly didn't marry her. She was such a strong woman who he loved more than his heart could take and it pained him when they were apart,  
"Because the Elders needed me about something" he answered truthfully, he heard Piper sigh softly, she wasn't the elders biggest fan and she certainly never hid it.  
"Suppose, glad we can be together now though" She put her free hand on his bare chest and pushed him back, she threw her right leg over his and positioned herself on top of him, Leo flashed her his perfect smile as she opened the box and pulled out a small chocolate.  
"So am I, I hate being apart from you" Leo replied, Piper smiled and nodded. Paige may have been in some trouble, and Leo had overheard the elders talking about that but he didn't want to ruin what he was doing with Piper by telling her, it wouldn't be fair on her. He knew the elders were planning something, he had heard the terms "Things happen for a reason" and "Not meant to be" countless times as the elders discussed the relationship between Paige and Cole, he knew what their plan of action would be but he was unsure about telling Paige that the elders were planning something. If she found out she could push him and her sisters away, or, push the elders away Leo wanted neither to happen. As Piper and Leo finally found each other, all thoughts of his whitelighter and brotherly duties pushed their way out of his head, his place beside Piper was where he wanted to be right at this moment in time.

Cole shimmered in quietly to Paige's room, it was dark n he could smell the burnt out scent of a incense candle Paige must have light a few hours earlier, he moved his dark eyes to the digital clock on the side of Paige's bed, it flashed 1:13 he cursed himself quietly in his mind. Why did he stay in the underworld so long? There were some demons planning something against the charmed ones, and he had killed some of them but that couldn't have taken him to the early hours could it? He walked slowly over to her bed and saw Paige asleep, he had the covers over her loosely, he smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. Paige moved gently but didn't wake, Cole looked down at her  
"I'm sorry hun" He turned to walk away but his hand caught the lamp sitting on the side, as he walked towards the door he pulled the lamp with himself causing it to fall to the floor crashing loudly. "Aw shit". Paige jumped from her dreams and her slumber, bolting upright her eyes scanning the room, the only flaw with being a charmed one was you were always on alert for demons or warlocks or other nasty creatures that decided to lurk in the dark.  
"Whose there?" Paige called, what much use it would do she didn't know, it wasn't as if the demon was going to come out and introduce itself.  
"It's me Paige" Cole answered from the darkness, his voice unmistakably guilty, he heard her sigh from where she was and fumble for the lamp "Sorry I knocked it off hun". Paige bit her lip and rolled her eyes,  
"Well I can't see you tonight, so talk to you in the morning" Paige rolled over onto her side facing her back towards him, she was still bitter towards him for not coming home, she gripped the blanket with her fingers and pulled it up to her chin, she closed her eyes wanting to sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to,  
"Paige I'm sorry, I don't know why I took so long" Cole explained he folded his arms where he was stood  
"Probably had too much fun killing" She said angrily, her eyes snapped open but she didn't turn to face him, he had promised her he would come to her but he didn't and one thing that Paige hated was somebody breaking their promises to her thats what her mind was saying anyway.  
"Its not like that" He walked towards her, his eyes started to adjust to the dimly lit room, Paige's face full of anger turned to him and although he couldn't make her out properly he knew he had done wrong "I wanted to come home"  
"Yeah well you didn't that's every demons problem, killing before anything else" Scorn ripped through Paiges voice  
"Paige I don't kill for fun" Cole knew he should have phoned her, but saying he enjoyed killing was out of order  
"Seems that way to me" Paige raised her eyes to the dark figure in front of her "Maybe you should go find someone else to kill instead of bothering me" Cole shook his head in disgust how could she even think that he wanted to kill someone  
"What is wrong with you Paige?" He asked  
"Nothing wrong apart from you promising me you would come home, You didn't. I thought having a girlfriend would be more important than whatever you do down there" Paige sat up in bed, her dark shadow against her window caused a contrast of colours,  
"You don't understand Paige, I'm a demon…ex demon I've spent most of my life down there, the underworld is all I know, I'm sorry I didn't come home but you don't need to be like this" He replied, he knew he was getting angry Phoebe almost never confronted him like this when he came to her  
"No Cole I don't know and I don't even think I want to know, and I also don't want to see you tonight" Paige pulled the cover tight around her "Maybe the elders are right about demons and whitelighters being together, its just not meant to be" With those words in his ears Cole shimmered out, he didn't want to argue it wasn't worth it, something was defiantly different about Paige and he didn't understand what it was. Paige sighed, what had she done? She could hear herself saying these things but she meant none of it, what was wrong with her?

The elder and the demon looked down into the smoke held in the small rock, the demon looked up at the elder his black robes dark against his skin, the elder sighed and looked at the demon  
"We did the right thing, even if it meant working with you" The demon said aggressively, the elder rolled her eyes  
"I agree, a child from these two as foreseen by you cannot be brought into the world" She replied solemnly she knew it was the right thing to do but she felt it was wrong as well  
"Yes I know. The idea of the spell in the candle was a good idea though I have to admit" The demon told her "Lets just hope it works for evil and good" He shimmered out leaving the elder to scan her eyes around the room before orbing back up there.

**A/N: And I've finished. Its bad I know but I was bored so I just decided to write this long piece of...writing. Please leave a review and Ill start 12 soon.**


	12. The Reason and Realisations

**A.N**. I just want to thank **Lexie **and **Saskia **for their help with this story 'cos they have given me some ideas, thanks guys and another thanks to **Saskia** lol for all ya reviews. This chapter is kinda all over the place….sorry.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Charmed; if I did it wouldn't have gone so bad. But I don't. So stop rubbing it in, Kern!

**Chapter 12 **

The Reason and Realisations

Cole shimmered home, what the hell was Paige's problem? And elder orbed in behind him, making Cole spin around he rolled his eyes. Just what he needed,  
"What do you want?" He grunted, he didn't want to be around elders or whitelighters at the moment, which was strange because all that was on his mind was Paige, the elder smiled at the corner of her lips  
"Just to do this" The elder threw a small potion at Coles feet, Cole snapped his head up and waited for the pain of being vanquished when it didn't come his eyes fixed upon the elder again,  
"What the hell was that?" He snapped taking a menacing step forward towards the elder,  
"Just something to prove that we are right and to prevent what should not happen, from happening" The elder replied before orbing out. Cole looked around confused, he didn't feel any different. He walked to his room and lay down on the bed he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his fore finger and his thumb, a headache was forming and he could see flashes in front of his eyes.  
"Ok something is defiantly going on" He mumbled to himself, he sighed slightly and sat up, dizziness came over him and he fell back down into the pillow "Paige…" He called out, the first name out of his mouth, he knew she was mad at him for breaking his promise but he needed her at this moment in time.

Paige sat up in bed, something was wrong she could sense it somehow. She could feel herself believing something bad was happening to Cole, she got out of the bed quickly no matter how Cole had broke his promise she loved him and those thoughts of hating him earlier flew out of her head and she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled in on hard, she reached out to get her phone just as Hannah orbed in, being a close friend of Paige, Hannah orbed to her the first chance she had to tell her what she had heard,  
"Paige" Hannah said slightly short of breath, Paige's eyes looked up and met her in a silent answer "It's the elders, they have a plan I don't know what it is but all I know is that they want Cole to realise his true identity…being a demon" Paige's eyebrows knotted  
"What do you mean?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice Hannah walked towards her  
"Some sort of spell to…" Hannah paused, Paige looked at her expectantly,  
"What is it…its bad isn't it"  
"It's to make him demonic, making him leave you and go back to evil, Paige I swear I didn't have anything to do with this" She replied putting a hand on Paige's shoulder as a comforter  
"I know you didn't. How am I going to save him?" Paige asked looking at Hannah opposite her "What are they scared of?" Hannah sighed, she knew the truth but didn't want to say what they were trying to prevent in case it would alter what was to happen,  
"I don't know" She replied, "You should go to him Paige, make him realise he isn't a demon and that he shouldn't accept it" She demanded gently, Paige nodded and without a goodbye orbed out to Coles apartment, Hannah stood in the room for a moment, what she had just done may have jeopardised her future as a elder but she knew deep down Cole and Paige had something even if the elders thought it wrong.

Paige orbed in to Coles room and saw him on his bed, his fist was clenched hard around his bedding sheet, slowly she walked towards him,  
"Baby?" She whispered as she approached the bed, she saw his eyes were closed tight but he moved his head to the sound of Paige's voice,  
"Hun you have to go…now" Cole said, in a voice Paige didn't recognise his breathing was heavy and sweat lined his neck and face  
"Cole, I know what's happening, I'm not leaving you" She looked down at her boyfriend in distress, she could see he was fighting something and she couldn't do anything to stop it, his body was twisting and turning as though a unseen force was pushing it,  
"Please Paige, I don't want to hurt you, I've done that once before don't let me do it again"

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

Paige stared down at him, she knew how sorry deep down he was for hurting her as a demon, when they hated one another  
"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again" he opened his eyes, his once sparkling eyes had become dull and grey as though they weren't his own, they looked almost lifeless and as though they had taken on a new identity that wasn't Cole "Paige let me fight this, I love you too much". Cole took a deep breath as another flash of his past faded in and out of his mind, trying to make him that that he would be evil or even try and go back to that and enjoy it. Paige started to breath deeply, she could tell she wanted to cry, but only because she felt as though there was nothing she could do for him. Cole, her boyfriend,was laid on the bed fighting a force that only he understood and only he knew how to fight off and she couldnt lift a finger to help him. What use was it being a powerful witch when she couldnt even help him fight off his inner conscience?

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Paige felt the tears in her eyes stinging, desperate to flow, she reached forward and grabbed Cole's hand, it was cold and clammy. Another tightening force threw Cole back into his bed pinning him back, Paige let out a choked sob she couldn't just stand there and let evil take over her boyfriend, they had come over their obstacles and she wasn't going to lose him, not now. Flashes of demonic killings of Coles past forced their way into his mind; Cole shook his head trying to get rid of them but they weren't leaving, tears lined his eyes as he saw himself, in the past, throwing Paige into a wall, enjoying the feeling of hurting her. Paige watched Cole fighting with himself, trying to push the images away, she stroked the top of his hand with her thumb  
"Cole please, don't give up you can fight this" Her voice was watery she knew it was from the tears, Cole looked up at her slowly, he saw her expression and raised his hand to her cheek wiping her tears he shook his head,  
"I cant Paige, its too hard…I have to embrace who I really am" He spoke quietly and slowly, his eyes scanned Paige's face as she registered what he was saying "I'm a demon, I'm supposed to be evil"  
"No" She said sternly "You're my boyfriend Cole that's who you really are, I'm not losing you" She sighed and put her hand on his "You're going to fight this, and everything is going to be fine"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Cole nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but failed, his head hit the headboard behind him and he closed his eyes, Paige moved closer to him quietly, putting her hand on his head, stroking his hair gently,  
"But I hurt you" he sighed "So many times. How can you forgive that?" Paige lowered her eyebrows. Wasn't it obvious?  
"I love you Cole, with all my heart and soul. What happened in the past is over with; I want to concentrate on the future with you" She whispered close to his ear, Cole listened to the words and let them register inside him. Paige was him. He was Paige. There wasn't anything that could change that, he was in love with her and he would fight anything to be with her, and if that meant fighting his evil side again, like he did with Phoebe, then he would with all his strength. He just wanted to know why this was happening now, just when he was finding out what his life was about, people had to interfere. He opened his eyes again and turned his head looking at Paige, her lips formed into a small smile at the corners as she saw his sparkling lights back in his eyes,  
"I love you too". Cole shifted across on the bed and waited for Paige to lie next to him, she obliged and cuddled her body close to his, and she breathed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, she could feel all the sadness that had almost taken over her before lift away "I'm sorry Paige" he told her as he kissed the top of her head, Paige played with his shirt  
"Hmm, what do you mean? Why are you sorry?" She questioned moving her head and looking up at him.  
"For scaring you, making you cry…doing those things in the past" Paige put a finger on his lips and shook her head  
"Everyone makes mistakes baby, and everyone can forgive. I've forgiven you Cole; you just need to forgive yourself" She kissed him gently on his lips before resting her head back on his chest; she closed her eyes and felt herself slowly starting to fall asleep. Cole looked down at her and smiled to himself,  
"What would I do without you Paige?" he said quietly, not really asking her a question. He closed his eyes also and as sleep began to take over his body he knew he could fight anything that life threw at him. He pulled at the covers but realised both him and Paige were laid on them, he opened his eyes and looked at the top of her head and shifted slightly, Paige moaned in her sleep and moved onto her side. She wasn't going anywhere.

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you_

Paige found herself slowly waking up, she looked around the room, a light was still on in the corner but outside she could see see the sun had risen, flooding the room with a bright light, bringing in the day light to the usually dark room. She sat up in the bed and brushed her fingers through her hair as she adjusted to the light and being awake. She looked to her right and saw Cole was asleep next to her, she smiled, he looked almost childish, he was laid on his stomach, one arm thrown out to side and the other tucked neatly under his slumbering head, she moved her hand and put it on his arm, gently stroking it underneath her fingers. She couldn't believe how quickly she had fallen for him, they had only been together a week – maybe less – and yet she was madly in love with him, she would do anything just to be around him nobody could take him away from her, she was happier than she had ever planned on being in her life, being with Cole was like being in a dream as though nobody could hurt her, sometimes she would find herself looking at him during the night and count her blessings she had found someone like him. Quietly Hannah orbed into the room, Paige turned around and smiled softly as she saw her,  
"I helped him, Hannah, he's not going anywhere" Paige whispered, her finger still stroking Coles arm, Hannah nodded smiling  
"I can see that, now I need you to do one last thing" She said, reaching into the bag that hung loosely over her shoulder,  
"Sure, anything" She watched as Hannah pulled out a rectangular white box, Paige gently got up off of the bed as not to wake Cole, and went to Hannah "What's that?" she questioned, Hannah sighed slightly before holding the box out in front of her  
"It's a pregnancy test" She told her, Paige let out a low laugh before taking it loosely in her hand  
"Why do I need this?" She smiled "I mean come on me and Cole have been dating a week maybe, I don't need it" She looked at the serious expression on Hannah's face "Really. I don't need it…I mean I cant be pregnant" She lowered the box to the side of her leg  
"I just want you to make sure" Hannah said tenderly  
"No, because I'm not"  
"Paige, just do this for me ok?" Paige shook her head, but found herself agreeing anyway. What harm could it do just to check? She rolled her eyes and glanced over at Cole before walking into the bathroom. Hannah sat down on the chair next to the bed and watched the minutes pass by, waiting for Paige. Cole moved quietly where he was, he started to wake up and reached over to put his arm around Paige and found she wasn't there, he didn't open his eyes though 'Probably gone toilet' he told himself and sighed gently, letting himself wake up in his own time. Paige finally emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, gripping the test tightly in her right hand, Hannah looked up from her seated place and saw Paige's ashen face,  
"It's not right, it's a false test" Paige rambled as she walked into the bedroom, Hannah knew instantly what the test had predicted  
"You're pregnant?" She asked carefully, going to Paige and putting an arm around her shoulders, Paige took a deep breath  
"Yeah, I am" She started "But I don't know…I don't think I'm ready, I don't know if I want this child" Her voice was shaky and she bit her bottom lip lightly. Was she even ready to be a mum? Were her and Cole in a serious enough relationship to have children?  
"You're what?" Cole voice ripped through Paige's many thoughts and she looked up at her boyfriend who was now sat upright in the bed "What did you say?" He looked shocked and confused, his tone was demanding  
"I'm…pregnant"

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
__a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

**A.N** And I'm done lol, its not that long hehe it just looks it because of the song. Anyway please leave a review, since I enjoy reading them lol. Oh by the way, do you want Paige to keep her baby or get rid of it? Tell me and I'll write it in.


	13. Moving On

**A.N **_Well, to tell you the truth I got stuck on this chapter, and I've just not had any ideas what so ever but I did the story today so here it is. _

Disclaimer _I don't own Charmed. Never have, never will, never going to since it was cancelled. But hey! I do own this story so no stealing, because I won't be a happy bunny._

**Chapter 13  
Moving forward**

Cole looked stunned for a moment, his eyes wide and his expression unreadable. He wasn't sure how to answer that, it was the last thing he was ever expecting. Paige turned to Hannah who looked back at her sympathetically and smiled genuinely,  
"I think it's best if I go. You two have a lot to discuss" She said, she glanced between them, Paige nodded slowly as she looked back at Cole trying to understand what he was thinking by reading his expression but it wasn't working. Hannah realised she had better just go and orbed out giving Paige a quick pat on the shoulder. Paige walked towards Cole, but he moved away ever so slightly, she sat down on the bed and reached out her hand for his, after a slight pause he held her hand and looked down at the bed sheet,  
"You're pregnant?" he repeated again, he knew it was repetitive now but he didn't know what else to say, he heard Paige sigh  
"Yeah I am" she was still getting used to it herself, and now she had to try and help Cole get used to it. Cole felt…he didn't know how he felt, he wanted to get angry but he knew that wouldn't help and he knew he didn't have a reason to,  
"Paige I…I don't think…I thought we were being careful" he fumbled over his words, as realisation struck him hard, he looked up at her and she let out a sarcastic laugh,  
"What do you want me to say Cole? We weren't careful enough?" She shook her head, "I know this is a shock for you, but I'm the one with the child inside me, how can I be sure your going to stick around?" Cole let go of her hand and quickly took her in his arms and hugged her,  
"I know, I'm sorry" Paige closed her eyes and hugged back tightly "I'm always here you know that. But…are we even ready, I am serious about us." He let go of her and pushed away from her so that they were at eye level "I don't want to lose what we have because of an accident, but if you want a child…" He trailed off, Paige paused and blinked a few times, she put her hands together and played with her nails  
"So you think this is an accident then?" Cole realised he didn't mean that, the way it came out anyway. He wanted children that he was sure of. Hell he wasn't getting any younger, deep down he wanted children with Paige, but how could he be sure she wanted one with him. His dark eyes searched her face, he wasn't sure how to answer,  
"No. Yes. I don't know" He placed his hand upon her clasped ones "This is just happening so fast"  
"Cole, I thought you wanted us to be together"  
"I do me and you. I wont lie I've thought of me and you having children but I didn't know…Just give me some time" He heard a lame sigh escape her lips. Cole watched as he saw disappointment crop over her face. She wanted a baby. It was plain to see now, after what had happened to her as a child she was neither going to give her child up or get rid of it, in 9 months she would be a mother and that wasn't going to change. She didn't hide the fact that she was upset by Cole's less than enthusiastic answer, and inside he felt bad. He wanted to do whatever he could to make Paige happy, and he knew he wanted to be with her no matter what.  
"I need to go home Cole, I want to talk to my sisters" She pulled her hands away from his and stood up, she brushed her top down, Cole stood up in front of her  
"Are you going to tell them?" He asked, he placed his hands on her waist, he felt her flinch under his touch as he stroked near her stomach with his thumb. Slowly it started to hit him that beneath his fingers was _his_ child was growing. His son or his daughter was inside Paige, and a feeling crept over his body, one which only a few moments ago he didn't think he would be feeling, he was excited that she was carrying his child. He was probably more than excited, but he was also proud that he was going to be a father. She shrugged lightly.  
"Maybe, yes probably they can help" She replied, carefully Cole put his arms around her again, a smile playing on his lips. He knew what he wanted now, he wanted Paige and he wanted this child with her. To him it didn't matter if they had been together a week or a year, he had a feeling inside Paige was 'The One' and everything happened for a reason, so maybe she was meant to get pregnant now.  
"Don't tell them until I've told you this" He told her, Paige looked slightly confused, and put her hands on his arms as she looked at him  
"Tell me what?" Her intriguing eyes searched him. She felt him playing with her top at the back, and watched as he bit his lip. It was a lie to say she couldn't tell that he was nervous. "Cole?"  
"Because" He started "I want to tell them with you" Paige looked into his eyes and smiled  
"You mean…?" Cole nodded he knew what the end of her sentence was going to be without her having to say so,  
"I want this baby with you Paige" He told her as she moved her arms slowly around his neck "I know we haven't been together long, but I haven't felt this strongly this fast for anyone since Phoebe…I want to be with you Paige, forever. I want to have children with you, and I know this is happening fast but it's happened already and…" Paige shook her head, implying for him to stop which he obeyed to, he stopped playing with the bottom of her top and placed his hands at the bottom of her back, letting his finger trail gently,  
"I know" She said simply, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, her fingers laced through his hair like silk, Cole pulled back slowly and she looked at him confused "Are you okay?"  
"Move in with me Paige" Paige blinked a few times before she let his words register into her mind "Or I'll come to the manor, I just – I want to be with you" It took all of the bravery inside for him to ask her that, and her answer seemed to take forever to pass her lips  
"I'd love to move in with you" she smiled at him, Cole's face lit up in relief and happiness and he lowered his head and pushed him lips against Paige's, Paige felt her heart flutter as she returned his kiss. Everything was perfect. She was with the man she loved, she was carrying his baby and he wanted to be with her the way she wanted to be with him. Cole pulled away, she could see in his eyes he was burning with passion, something which she had never seen a man have for her before. Every other man she had kissed, only usually wanted on thing and when they got it they went on their way. Some stayed around for a while, but got bored and left. She only hoped that Cole wasn't like that.  
"Should we go tell your sisters then?" he smiled down at her, she nodded in agreement  
"Sounds like a plan dude" She said, Cole laughed slightly. In the past, even when they hated one another, when she called him 'dude' it made him forget the hate he had for her, if only for a second. It was like she was calling him something herself, not an insult but nothing romantic, as though she were claiming him. In reality it was nothing more than a name she had for him, and more like likely many other men, but for some reason when that word escaped her lips, he felt like he was the only man on the earth that she called it. Ridiculous he knew, but it wasn't against the law to dream was it?

Phoebe sat in the kitchen, papers lined the table and she had her glasses propped on her head. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and almost didn't hear Piper walk into the kitchen behind her,  
"You really should relax Pheebs" Piper told her as she placed her purse down on the side "Take some time to chill, you don't need to answer each and everyone of those letters people send to you" Phoebe looked up, and smiled weakly at her older sister. How she envied her sometimes, she had the perfect husband, a secure job and it was possible she would have a child. Sometimes she wished she could be Piper for the day and see what it felt like to be on top of the world for just one moment.  
"People are counting on me" She argued, her hand reached for her coffee but found solace on the empty mug, a few cold drops in the bottom. She rolled her eyes and stood up, going to the coffee machine and flicking the red switch to _'on'.  
_"The whole freaking world counts on us Phoebe, but I'm not going to put my life on hold, why don't you get out?" Piper countered "Go to P3, meet some people hopefully male people" Phoebe smiled at Piper's comment, it was typical her, trying to cheer her up from finding out about Paige and Cole – granted she had accepted it, but it was still weird to think, Paige was sleeping with her ex husband (!) – And it was sweet she was trying to help. The coffee machine light clicked off just as Cole shimmered into the kitchen, his arm wrapped around Paige who equally was holding onto Cole. Smiles were etched like stone on their faces, Phoebe and Piper turned around to see the couple holding onto one another, a soft blush on Paige's face. Phoebe's eyes scanned them and she noted Cole had one of his arms around her, and one hand protectively on her stomach, Paige with her hand covering his.  
"Hey sisters" Paige spoke happily, like she hadn't a care in the world, Piper smiled at them, she knew there was something different. "I come bearing news of a good kind, so like it or lump it because good news is rare in this household" Paige knew she wasn't going to be able to contain her excitement, her and Cole were expecting a child together and they were going to live with one another, she knew everything was going so fast, but she didn't care, life was too short to hesitate. Phoebe laughed gently as she lent on the counter looking at them,  
"Well then?" Phoebe started "Spill it girl" Paige held onto Cole's hand tighter,  
"I'm pregnant" She smiled, the whole of her face lit up. A few hours ago she didn't think she could be this excited about expecting, but now she didn't think she could get any higher in the happiness ranks. At first shock registered on her two sisters faces and Phoebe swallowed hard, Piper's shock seemed to disappear and was replaced with worry as she strode across the room towards Paige  
"Is this what you want? Are you sure? Are you both ready for this? A child is a lot of work. Do you two even have future plans?" Paige slowly pushed Cole away and embraced her oldest sister in a hug,  
"Yes. Defiantly. We think so. We know. And yes" Paige answered all of Pipers answers as her elder sister hugged back "Don't worry so much"  
"Its what I do" Piper smiled. She let go of Paige and looked at her "The future plans are what?"  
"We want to live together" Cole interrupted them; he knew it was a woman thing to get all excited but he wanted to tell the news quickly. He loved Paige with everything he had inside him, but he felt slightly awkward with Phoebe in the room. Phoebe who was still routed to the spot managed to finally break into a smile  
"That's great, but what about the power of three? We can't split up can we?" She asked, her eyes directly on Cole, he shrugged and looked at Paige  
"I can orb, Cole can shimmer. Please don't say no. Or Cole can stay here" Paige could hear herself pleading. The one she really needed to hear a yes off though was Piper.  
"I don't see why not, I mean, you're not far away Cole are you, and I guess your right about shimmering and orbing…but, what if we need you? What if there's a demon attack?" Piper asked, she wanted Paige to be happy, but she had to think about the long term effects it would have.  
"Call me?" Paige asked. Piper shrugged and looked at Phoebe, who seemed to be lost in a dream world  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if you two gave it a go, but the minute something goes wrong you should come back to the manor" Paige smiled as Piper began to give her motherly speech.  
"Thank you Piper" Cole and Paige said in unison. Piper put her arm around Paige and smiled at Phoebe, who had come out of her trance  
"Anytime. I don't want to sound rude but Cole if you don't mind leaving or something, I want to talk to Paige and Phoebe about sisterly things and witchy things and…" Cole took the hint  
"And baby names, and ways to contact Paige, and what colours to decorate the nursery with" He mimicked "I get the point" Paige smiled, and swiftly took place in front of Cole, "I'll see you later" he told her, she nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he shimmered out, she turned back to her sisters and noticed Phoebe had moved next to Piper.  
"So…a girl or boy then?" Phoebe cooed, linking arms with Piper. Paige sighed happily, she was half expecting world war 3 – or worse – when she broke the news, but it was accepted with gracious arms, she knew from that point things would be fine. She hoped anyway. She could feel herself being tugged into the living room and pushed down so she was sat on the couch then, as though on cue, the sisterly act of touching her stomach and cooing to it came into place.  
"Guys" Paige started, hoping her voice would drag them away from her, it worked and her sisters looked up "Can I please have the smallest amount of space and can you back up off me?" Her sisters both flashed her grins as they moved away from her, Phoebe stood up in front of her and Piper curled her legs beneath herself and looked at her baby sister. Phoebe put her hands on her hips and began to pace ever so slightly,  
"Ok so…" she began "If you have a boy what would you name him; oh what about Ben, that's Cole's fathers name. Ben Matthews. Sounds like a writer or something. Though you can't call a girl Ben for obvious reasons, what about Paris? Paris Matthews, now that sounds like a star" Phoebes rambling caused Paige to give a sideways glance to Piper who looked amused by the antics  
"Pheebs can you sit down, your making me nauseous, and I already have to deal with that soon" Paige asked her, Phoebe looked at her blankly before continuing her rant  
"So, do you want to know what sex your child is. I mean fair enough if you don't but then what colours will you decorate the nursery?" Paige could almost feel her mouth hang open, Phoebe was more excited about this pregnancy than herself. Granted she wasn't exactly over the shock period yet but still.  
"Phoebe sit down. God you're like a rabbit on speed" Piper laughed from where she was sat, she looked at Paige who still seemed to be following Phoebe around the room. "I think Paige needs to go and see Cole, and talk to him"  
"No I don't…" Paige started, but Piper signalled with a wink of her right eye to lie her ass off "But actually I do. I mean I should…we need to…I'll be home soon" Phoebes shoulders drooped. If there was anything in this world she loved more than a new baby, she had yet to find it.  
"Okay" she replied disheartened. Paige gave each of her sisters a friendly smile before orbing out. Phoebe fell onto the couch dramatically and grabbed a pillow causing Piper to smile widely Phoebe caught her with the corner of her eye "What?"  
"Nothing" She took the pillow off of her sister and fluffed it before putting it behind her head "I just have the best sisters I could have ever ask for" Phoebe eyed the pillow enviously, ever since she was small Piper would do that, it was a way of life. To be frank if Piper didn't take her pillow then something was very wrong.  
"Wish I could say the same" She replied sarcastically, Piper hit her knee playfully and Phoebe poked her tongue out in reply. In one swift move Phoebe got up, stole back the pillow and walked upstairs. Piper smiled to herself, for once everything was how it should be. Happy.

**A.N **_Don't kill me for this chapter being delayed. I got a reminder of one of the readers which was very appreciated. I'll start chapter 14 soon. By the way. I like reviews._


	14. Goodbye Baby

**A.N **_I've been having serious writers block which is my reason for the delays, but thanks to my good friend Steffi I've had an idea for it. Slightly Angst_

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed etc._

**Chapter 14  
Goodbye Baby**

Six months later Paige was finally settled into Cole's apartment, she lay on the bed and looked around a smile playing on her lips and her hands rested on her bump. Cole hadn't been impressed when she moved in, half of her stuff had taken up the apartment and her clothes had forced Cole's out of his own closet. She had given him a sexy smile and a passionate kiss though, and he moved his clothes from the closet to the drawers. In her opinion she was dealing with being pregnant quite well, though Cole was spending a lot of the time in the underworld and it was causing tension between them leading to less time where they could be intimate with one another. She had accepted it though, after all Cole had spent most of his life in the underworld it was all that he knew but she couldn't help but worry. Everytime he shimmered out, Paige had to fight the feeling in her heart and mind that he wasn't coming back. He usually did, most of the time he was tired and he retired to their bedroom before falling asleep. She would be lying if she said she wasn't bothered by it, she just wanted to feel him close to her again. What made it worse was that everytime he finally shimmered home he had been hurt in one way or another, a cut on his chest or another bruise on his arm, she couldn't stand back and let her boyfriend be hurt but he always convinced her he was okay and that everything was better now that he was home with her, she never questioned it though he was always too tired or worn out from his injuries to continue or argue back. She decided that she would talk to him when he got back, carefully she sat up and picked up her phone ready to call him but to her surprise he shimmered in. His figure in front of her, his eyes were drooping slightly and he had a few cuts on his body, he slumped down onto the bed and Paige let out a gasp as she saw the extent of the damage on his back. He didn't want to look at her though; he was too ashamed to say he was in trouble down in the underworld. Too ashamed to ask for help off of his pregnant girlfriend and too ashamed to admit he couldn't handle what was going on. He had to lie again, and tell her everything was fine, but it was getting more difficult. He was shimmering out more and more, trying to keep her safe from the demons that came after him. In trying to get his reputation back once again in the underworld he had killed an upper level demon, a demon which many of the others highly respected and now a bounty was out for his death. It was even harder to tell her the thing he knew would rip her apart, the one thing he knew she wouldn't be able to deal with him telling her. He had seen his own death, in his own house, in the not to far future. He knew deep down he was going to die soon, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Paige. With a heavy sigh he turned to face Paige who had gotten off of the bed and was searching through a drawer, he saw her pull out a bottle of ointment and his eyes followed her figure as she made her way round to the front of him, he looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes,  
"Paige, I'm okay" he assured her, the first words out of his mouth, as she removed his dust ridden jacket, she shook her head not wanting to reply and started to unbutton his shirt, he raised his hands and took hers within his "I'm fine I promise its just a few cuts and bruises" he felt her wrap her fingers around his larger hand,  
"No its not Cole" she let her hands drop and found herself becoming angry "Its not just a few cuts and bruises, its everytime I see you, you have a new injury to yourself" Cole opened his mouth to protest but she continued "I hate seeing you like this. I hate not being held in your arms, or feeling your heartbeat. I know it sounds selfish but I'm sick of being lonely when you're not around and being ignored when you are" His eyes connected to hers as she felt tears prick them "I'm scared everytime you shimmer out that your not going to come back" she added as an afterthought. Cole sighed and put his hand on her waist, she moved away from him and picked up the ointment, pouring it gently onto a cotton pad and applying it to the side of his head where a cut was starting to weep again.  
"Baby please" He moved his head and stood up in front of her putting his arms gently around her "I'm fine, don't get upset" Paige put the small pad and ointment on the side and hugged Cole tightly, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.  
"I couldn't cope if you left me" she admitted quietly, she felt Cole kiss the top of her head and stroke her back, Cole felt the sudden harsh guilt feeling in his stomach,  
"Don't think about it Paige please" he breathed, Paige pulled away from him and looked up at him, he moved some dark hair out of her face and smiled slightly "I've missed you" Paige put her hand on his chest as she smiled back. He lowered his head and kissed her, letting all his emotions flow into the kiss. He had missed her; he didn't know how he could even think of breaking it to her that he was being hunted again. He felt her return his kiss and gently sat on the bed and let her push him back so her body was laid on the top of his. This is where he wanted to be, with Paige, he didn't know how long it was until the inevitable was going to happen and he wanted to spend what was left of his time with the woman he loved.

A young blonde man ran towards the Halliwell manor his face sweaty and his clothes ragged over his body; he got to the top of the steps and banged on the front door as he waited for someone to answer. Finally the door opened and a pretty brunette woman answered the door, shock registered on her face as she saw the young man on her doorstep,  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed "Are you okay?" the young man shook his head and coughed loudly as he put his hands on his knees,  
"A…demon" he started. Phoebe's eyes widened and she put her hand on the man's shoulders.  
"Come in" she helped him walk in and closed the door. Carefully she led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch "Piper" she called as she walked towards the bottom of the stairs "Piper come on" she repeated, she heard her sisters footsteps come down the stairs pulling at the bottom of her top,  
"What? What is it? I was about to take a shower" She stood in front of her sister and looked at her, Phoebe nodded with her head towards the living room,  
"Innocent"  
"Oh right yeah now that makes sense" She walked past her sister and went to the living room "Hey…" she looked at Phoebe who had walked into the room, but she shrugged in reply "Sorry I didn't catch your name"  
"Simon" the man replied quietly "Look I haven't got time for pleasantries. I'm magical but I have no idea how to make this potion" He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket and thrust it into Pipers hand, he looked between the sisters desperately "It has to be strong enough to kill a once higher level demon. He's not as powerful as he used to be but he's still dangerous" Piper unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the ingredients, before passing it to Phoebe who also scanned the small piece of paper "Please help me" Phoebe sighed and nodded,  
"I think we can, Piper what do you think?" She glanced down at her sister who seemed to be thinking then nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah I think we can" She got up, followed by Simon "It shouldn't take us too long" With that she led the other two into the kitchen where her and Phoebe got to work on the potion.

Cole sat up in bed, thoughts raced through his mind how he was going to tell Paige that he wasn't going to be around anymore, he couldn't exactly tell her over dinner that he knew he was going to die in the next few days. He listened to Paige breathing softly next to her and turned his gaze to her, she looked so happy and content where she was, it may have been early but she was worn out so Cole let her sleep. Her hair spread on the pillow behind her, her fingers clung to the sheet that was wrapped around her body, Cole could feel the tears in his eyes form again, he knew couldn't leave her. He loved her too much, he swallowed hard and stroked her hair gently, and he saw the corners of her mouth form into a smile under his touch. He kissed her forehead gently and got up, quickly putting his trousers on which were on the floor and walked to desk and took out a pen and paper, and he glanced over at Paige one more time and began to write the letter to her. Once he finished he put it in an envelope and put it in his jacket pocket before he got undressed and climbed into bed with Paige putting his arm around her. He was going to lose her and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Piper held the purple liquid up to the light and closed one eye and she turned it slowly, Phoebe sat with Simon at the table as they watched Piper make sure the potion was right,  
"Thanks for this" Simon said, smiling slightly "It means a lot that you would help a guy in trouble like me" Phoebe patted the top of his hand,  
"It's what we do. It raises the question though, how did you know how to find us?" She asked, Simon shuffled in his chair and fiddled with his jacket buttons,  
"You're the Charmed Ones" He answered "Is it ready yet?" He looked up at Piper and she walked towards him,  
"One potion good for the vanquish of one demon" She told him holding the vial out to him,  
"That's all I'll need it for" He replied and stood up "Thanks again, I wont forget this" The sisters smiled at him, and he made his way quickly out of the room. The sisters watched him go and glanced at one another as they heard the front door slam shut.  
"That was…" Phoebe started getting up "Weird. Which demon do you think he needs it for?" Piper shrugged  
"No idea" She admitted and started to clean up the mess. "Least we aren't the ones doing it this time" She smiled as she threw a dishcloth to Phoebe who caught it with one hand and nodded in agreement. Simon turned the corner at the bottom of the street and smiled as he looked at the potion in his hand, he walked into an alleyway before shimmering out.

Paige was laid laughing on the couch, holding her stomach as Cole hit her again gently with the pillow  
"And that's for calling me lazy" he smiled, he sat on the arm of the couch where his jacket was and threw the pillow to the end of the couch where Paige's feet where. Her laughing subsided as she sat up and grabbed Cole by his shirt,  
"You're mean" She pouted and pulled Cole onto the couch next to herself and kissed his neck tenderly "Still couldn't live without you though baby" Cole closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, Paige looked at him "What is it?" She asked, she traced the contours of his chest with her finger through his shirt, he sighed and opened his eyes,  
"Nothing" He told her "I love you Paige"  
"I love you too" She replied smiling. She had never been so happy, she was with the man she loved and carrying his child, anything that ruined this would have to be a big thing.  
"No I mean it" He urged "I love you more than anything, and whatever happens please don't forget that" He looked into her eyes as he spoke; she put her hand on his cheek,  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice carrying a tone of worry. He sighed he had to tell her;  
"There's something you should know" He started. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence 'Simon' shimmered in, the potion in his large hand behind his back. Cole was hit with a sense of _Déjà vu _and stood up, followed by Paige "Not now please" In one swift movement 'Simon' threw the small vial at Coles feet where it smashed, in unison Paige and Cole looked at one another before the potion suddenly got to work vanquishing Cole. The blast that it caused sent both Paige and 'Simon' flying backwards into the wall. Paige heard Cole cry out in agony, and there was a sudden silence. Paige sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her side, the tears that had formed in her eyes began to slowly make their way down her curved cheeks,  
"Cole..?" She whispered, 'Simon' sat up where he was and turned to Paige, a smile on his face  
"Is dead" He told her smugly, Paige snapped her head around to him in time to see him shimmer out. Paige could feel a knot of dread in her stomach as she staggered to her feet.  
"Cole" She started to cry harder, the sobs racking her body harshly "Cole get back here" Her throat tightened as she made her way to the couch, collapsing onto it "You can't leave me. I need you." she sobbed, her chest heaving from the tears, she felt lost she didn't know what to do. Her eyes caught Cole's jacket which had fallen to the floor, shakily she picked it up and pulled it close to her face, inhaling his scent, the tears never once stopping their flow. A small envelope fluttered out of the jacket and landed on Paige's knee, in wonder her eyes looked at it and saw it was addressed to her. In Cole's handwriting. Carefully she put his jacket down and picked up the enveloped, curiosity taking over; she opened it and unfolded the letter, reading the words in front of her.

_Paige,_

_I need you to know before anything else you mean more to me than the world. I would have given anything just to be with you for a second. I never meant to be away for as long as I did, and I never meant to leave you and our child in the way that I have. You're the most precious thing that I ever been able to call my own and I lied to you. I told you everything was fine when it wasn't, I know I should have told you but baby this was meant to happen. Having to leave you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. When you weren't in the room I missed you and when you were I just wanted to hold you. You're the woman I wanted to fall asleep next to at night and wake up next to in the morning. Just because I'm not here Paige doesn't mean my love for you has died because it never will. God this hurts so much, having to leave you, knowing I will never see you smile again, hear your laugh, touch your lips. Please don't cry because I've gone, smile because of what we had. Just because I'm not here in body doesn't mean I've left you, I'll always be watching you, I'll always be there somewhere. What we had Paige has been the most amazing, most exciting, most beautiful thing I have ever felt. You were everything that I lived for and all that I loved Paige, I know you can get through this. You might not think it, but you will get through this and you will make a wonderful mother to our child, I know you will. These aren't comforting words, these words are the truth. I wish I could hold you, tell you it will be fine, but I can't. All I can say is that you will be fine, let me be your memory Paige._

_I love you Paige, don't ever forget that baby.  
Forever,Cole._

Paige took a shaky breath, her body shuddered in grief, her face was pain stricken and her eyes were clouded with newly formed unshed tears. Cole was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Her whole life was shattered, and she was expected to cope. She coughed from the tension the crying had put upon her throat, and she orbed out. She needed to get away from that house, unwillingly she orbed to the manor. Her old home and once again her new home, she orbed into the arms of her sisters and broke down, drowning in her own steady flow of tears.

**A.N **_Meeep! That was long. Okay so that was more than long but hey I was inspired and dramatic, so sue me. Ha though. You cant as I am only 15! Please Review and I will be a happy little girly._


	15. Cookies and letting him go

**A.N **_Okay so I was dramatic, which is my reason for killing Cole off but I have my reasons for it but he will be back._

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed. You take pleasure in making me say that don't you? _

**Chapter 15**

**Cookies and letting him go.  
**

It had been 4 months. Four long, lonely hard months. Obviously she had given birth, and the child she had received from that had lifted so much pain. But it wasn't the same, it was never the same. Cole was gone, she had to accept that, but the burning desire for him to come back never once left her heart. The letter he had written her had been placed tenderly into a box, where precious mementos had also been placed. Pictures, letters, and the ever usual notes they wrote to one another. The demon that killed Cole still hadn't been found, Paige couldn't bring herself to see her boyfriends killer, demon or not. Paige wrapped her arms around her chest, once again she had moved back into the manor. She stood in her son's nursery room, looking out of the window. The sky was grey, there were reports of a storm heading to San Francisco, but she didn't take any notice, the fact that the sky mirrored her mood only made her realise why she was so upset. Her saddened expression spoke volumes to her sisters, she sloped around the house, and only emerged from her room when Ben, her son, needed feeding and she took him downstairs. He had named him after Cole's father in the end, she had grown accustomed to the name, and in some way she thought by naming him after Cole's father it was keeping a part of him close to her. She sighed heavily and dragged her eyes back to her sleeping son, he looked so much like his dad it was scary, he had the same blue eyes, the dark hair not that he had much of it, and the darker skin. Course he had inherited some resemblance to his mother, her nose, her mouth, but Paige never looked at him and saw herself. She always saw Cole. It was as though he had left a piece of himself behind to remind her of him. She padded across and looked down at him, a smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Cole would be so proud, heaven knows she was. Life without Ben now would be too scary, too alone. She reached down and stroked her son's cheek carefully and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack in case he made the slightest noise. With a heavy sigh she once again walked to her room and sat down, lifting the television remote and turning it on. She heard the rain pounding the window outside and her eyes glanced to the baby monitor at the side of her bed for any signs that her baby would be waking up, but he had inherited his fearless side from his dad as well. Piper walked up the stairs and across the hallway towards Paige's bedroom a plate of cookies in one hand, which also balanced two glasses of milk, with her foot she nudged open the door and walked in. Paige curiously looked up and saw her older sister walk in, she stood up and gave her a weak smile before taking the glasses from the plate and putting them on the bedside cabinet, her eyes caught the cookies then the motherly look on Piper's face,  
"Cookies and Milk? Isn't that a bit pre-teen?" she quipped, Piper pretended to be hurt and sat down on the end of her bed,  
"It's supposed to be comfort food" She replied, placing the warm plate on her knee and patting the empty mattress beside her "Freshly baked comfort food I might add" Paige let out a sighed laugh and sat down next to her,  
"I don't need this" She lied looking down at the plate. For the last few weeks she had been unable to look her sisters or Leo in the face, Piper shook her head in an attempt to move some of her hair out of her face as she looked at her baby sister. She was a wreck, and she knew with some help she would get through this.  
"Still it's tasty to eat" Paige shook her head but picked up a cookie anyway, if it was just to keep Piper happy. "Want to talk?" She asked quietly. Paige bit her bottom lip and attempted to force the tears she knew were forming in her eyes,  
"Did you hear Ben? I think I did, I need to check on him" Paige quickly tried to get off of the topic and stood up, she felt Pipers warm hand on her arm and without a fight sat back down on the bed, she put the cookie back on the plate and moved her focus back up to Piper,  
"You'll feel better" She reassured her, gently moving some hair out of her face so that she could see her better, "Talk to me Paige" She saw Paige's bottom lip quiver, a sign she was upset, as she tried to hold her sadness back  
"I need him back Piper. I can't do this without him" She was breathing deeply as she tried to compose herself "I love him so much, I can't let him go, it's too hard" Piper saw the grief stricken pain in Paige's eyes and moved the plate onto the bed, she wrapped her in a hug, she felt Paige's shoulders shake as she cried softly.  
"Paige you have me, and Phoebe and Leo, we can help you through this" She felt Paige pull away and look at her,  
"But its not the same" She sobbed "You wont be the ones holding me at night, you wont be the ones kissing me or whispering sweet nothings in my ear. You, Phoebe and Leo…Ben, you all mean the world to be, but I can't love you the way I loved Cole, and you can't return that love. I miss him so much Piper, it hurts" Paige rubbed her eyes in an attempt to block away the tears that were perching in her eyes. "I just want to see him, one last time"  
"You can't it's too soon, leave it a few more months, you have to get over him" Piper tried to console her but the hard truth was Cole was dead, and there was no going back from it, Paige nodded  
"I guess so" She admitted quietly "I just, I miss him so goddamned much" Piper looked up at her, Paige eyes held so much hurt, so much sadness but there was glimpse of hope in them. Like there could be a way that she could get over this.  
"Want to come downstairs, I've made dinner?" Paige looked up at her sister and smiled her first genuine smile,  
"Cookies and milk before dinner? What's the catch?" she inquired. Piper let out a small laugh before picking up one of the cooled cookies on the plate, Paige followed her lead and also picked one up  
"The catch is I want to help my baby sister get over this problem she has" Piper looked at Paige who cocked her head to the side in shear happiness that her sister wanted to help her. "Plus the fact I'm sick of eating dinner before the best part" she added taking a bite out of the cookie and standing up. Paige laughed and took Pipers now outstretched hand, "Just don't tell Leo, he's a fiend for stealing the cookies" Paige's eyes twinkled as she walked out of the bedroom with Piper, with family beside her she knew she would get through the sorrow of losing her one true love.

That night as the lightening storm light up the sky, and the crash of thunder echoed through the city Paige lay awake. Every now and then she would get the baby monitor and hold it close to her heart, listening to her son's steady breaths. Once again she fluffed the pillows behind her and pushed them up against the headboard as she lent back upon them. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but sighed in frustration when she heard someone whisper her name across the room,  
"Not now" She spoke, her eyes still closed "I need sleep before Ben wakes up again". No reply came and Paige opened her eyes, scanning the room but to find nobody there. Bringing the sheets up to her chin as she sat up she took another glance around "Hello?" Her eyes caught a shadow, near her window and in haste she turned on the light at the side. What she saw made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her blood in her veins run cold and her heart skip more beats than it had ever done before, she wanted to be pleased at the image she saw before her, but instead she was scared that it was real. "Cole?" Sure enough stood before her was Cole. He looked shocked at first and then fear took over,  
"You can see me?" Damn what kind of lame ass question was that? Course she could see him otherwise she wouldn't have spoken his name. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to come back just this time, take one last look at Paige before he finally moved on, she wasn't meant to see him. Paige gathered the sheets together and in one swift movement of her legs she pulled herself up and off of the bed. "Don't be scared" He said,  
"Scared?" Paige hissed "I'm not scared of any demon. Shape shifters like you are pathetic. Is this how you get your thrills? Imitating the one person in my life who meant more to me than anything, but is no longer here? God demons are so sick" Her voice was laced with hate, "Get out before I vanquish your sorry ass"  
"Paige" Cole tried to speak in a calm manner but it wasn't working. He didn't know how to leave, he was to stay until 12 and then he would go. His eyes darted to the clock which read 11:05. Damn! "Paige it's me Cole, baby please" Paige narrowed her eyes at him,  
"I swear to God don't you even think of calling me baby" She spat "You can't have me. Or my son" Cole felt a knot deep in his stomach,  
"I have a son?" He stepped forward. Bad move. Paige lunged forward in an attempt to hurt him and take him down. To her surprise she neither went down nor hurt him, instead it was as though she went straight through him. She spun around on her heels and looked at him, the shock in her eyes,  
"Cole?" She whispered, he nodded almost as shocked as she was, if not more so. "What…how are you…" she took a few steps back and felt herself bump against her bed as she sat down, Cole took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.  
"You're not meant to see me" He started "I had a deal, you know me always doing something to get what I want" he tried to lighten the situation but Paige's face stayed frozen, he continued "The deal was I got to see you one last time before I went, so I could move on easier because I was holding on to you. I guess I needed to say goodbye since we never got to before" He looked down at the floor, Paige felt her eyes sting the harsh reality of Cole's words hit her hard.  
"What if I don't want to say goodbye?" She felt her heart pound fast. So furiously she thought that if she didn't control herself it would pump out of her chest. Cole knew this was coming, he knew she wouldn't let go. "I need you here Cole, me and Ben we need you" Cole saw from where he was stood that she was trembling. God! What he wouldn't give to be able to hold her.  
"Paige you know that's not possible. Whether you say goodbye or not I have to go, I've gone. It's time for us to both move on." Paige opened her mouth but Cole knew what she was going to say and interjected before she could say it "I don't want to move on anymore than you do, but we have to face facts Paige. I'm dead." Cole regretted saying those words as harshly as he did, when he saw Paige bite her lower lip softly he took a step towards her, at no use, he couldn't touch her. Only talk. Words couldn't help what they were both feeling though.  
"I miss you" She whispered "Everyday I think about you, us or what could have been" Cole's clear eyes watched her as she slowly gathered her feelings together, "Why did you leave me Cole? What made you even think I could cope with a child on my own?" She wanted to be sad, or even happy Cole was there, but instead she was angry, for the simple reason that it was the easiest emotion for her to register. "What do you want me to do when Ben is about 6 or 7 and he wants to know why all the other kids at school have a daddy and he doesn't?" Cole parted his lips and let out a sigh,  
"You'll meet someone else by then baby" He looked at her and Paige's eyes seemed to burn with an intense fury  
"I don't want anyone else! I want you. I want Ben to have a proper dad, to have his real dad beside him. And even if I do meet someone, what do you expect me to tell Ben? That his dad was killed by some demon because he messed everything up?" She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, not only did she shock Cole with her outburst she shocked herself. She always thought if she saw him again she would fall into his arms, or kiss him, but now she had nothing but anger towards him. She didn't want to feel like that but he had left her. Cole glanced at the clock once more, only 10 minutes had passed.  
"I'm sorry" he told her simply "I know it means nothing but you need to know that. Of all the people in the world, you know everything happens for a reason and…" Paige's eyes darted up,  
"No don't give me that cryptic shit Cole. How is my boyfriend getting me pregnant then dying even for the intentions of the greater good? God Cole I need you, I need you back here with me" That's when it hit her, all the anger left her and the mourning came in, she felt her knees buckle beneath her and she fell to the floor, cupping her head in her hands. Cole wanted so badly to go over to her and cradle her, whisper it would all be fine, and it tore him apart that he couldn't.  
"I want to come back Paige, more than anything, but I can't. This is why you weren't meant to see me. I was to come here, say goodbye to you go see my child and then leave. I don't know how or why you can see me, and I only wish you couldn't because I can see how hard this is for you" He looked down at the floor "I'll go" he sighed. To be honest he didn't know if he could just leave when he wanted, but the plan was no-one could see him so if he wandered around until 12 he should be fine. She looked up, she knew it was best if he left, she just wanted him around for that moment longer,  
"I'll bring you back" she whispered, she saw Cole roll his eyes "I mean it, I'll bring you back tonight if I can" He shook his head,  
"No you wont" He spoke calmly. Well as calmly as the situation before him could let him. Paige rose up from where she was,  
"Yes I will, and don't tell me any different Cole, if I'm this all powerful witch I think I have a right to bring you back" She stood up, her body tight and her eyes filled with determination. "Tonight I'll bring you back Cole" Blinded by her idealistic views to bring Cole back she walked out of the room. Cole sighed and lamely followed, deep down he knew that it was a small chance he was going to be brought back. All he wanted was for this to be simple and just look at her one last time. He didn't want for her to build her hopes up and then be devastated once again when her plan didn't work. He just hoped she could handle it.

**A.N **_Okay so I'm done lol. I didn't know how to finish that off which is why it's kinda choppy but hey its another chapter isn't it? Anyway I'm on holiday for a week and I have a feeling I might not get round to doing another chapter for a while. Review please keeps me happy._


	16. Together

**A.N**_ Thanks for the reviews and the private messages people. This chapter contains more graphic references than my others, which is why I rated this 'T'. Oh the small verse at the end is from a song called "I need you" By Leanne Rimes._

**Disclaimer (**_Looks blank) Don't make me say it._

**Chapter 16**

**Together **

In a rush Paige made her way to the attic looking at the floor and thinking of ingredients she would need to add into a potion, Cole followed her from behind watching her. He looked up as he followed her and saw Phoebe wandering up the stairs staring down at her phone, Paige was still looking down and he cold see a collision happening.  
"Paige" He warned, Paige heard him and turned around but she walked into Phoebe as she did so.  
"Hey" Phoebe cried out, she saw it was Paige though and her expression softened and she put the lid back down on her phone and put it into her dressing gown pocket. "Paige? What you doing up at this time?" She questioned folding her arms at the chill in the room. Paige looked at Phoebe then turned to Cole before returning her glance back to her sister.  
"Going to the attic" She stated. Phoebe raised and eyebrow and looked at her in wonder, Paige continued as she saw the look of confusion on her face "To save Cole before he moves on" Phoebe sighed and unfolded her arms  
"Sweetie" She started but Paige shook her head  
"He's here, now" She put her hands on her hips, Phoebe looked past her and shrugged before moving some hair back behind her ear that had fallen from her bun,  
"Where?" She asked. Cole rolled his eyes and took a step towards Paige, he noted Phoebe refold her arms in front of her and pull her dressing gown tighter around her body.  
"She cant see me" He told Paige "No-one can, your not meant to remember so the fact no-one else can shouldn't be a surprise hun" Paige pursed her lips  
"Then how can I prove you're here?" She turned to him and saw him shrug, Phoebe's confused face returned and prompted a laugh from Cole "Pheebs don't look like that this is serious"  
"How did you know I…" Phoebe straightened up as it registered with her, but she needed more evidence otherwise she would look as crazy as Paige if he was afigment of her imagination"Ok so fine if Cole really is here prove it"  
"How?" Paige became frustrated and threw her arms up as she turned back to her sister, Phoebe thought for a moment before she had an idea it should work because Cole wasnt one to go around telling people personal things.  
"Get him to say something personal that only he knows about me. Something he didn't share with you either" Paige sighed and turned to Cole as a small smile played on his lips  
"She liked me to kiss the inside of her leg" He said, laughing gently "She doesn't like that being told to anyone" Paige looked like she had been hit in the face with something as she parted her lips slightly  
"I cant tell her you said that…that's just…the inside of her leg? You've never kissed me there" She said quite startled, Cole smiled and shrugged, in a twisted way it was cute she was getting slightly jealous.  
"I did, you just didn't react so I didn't kiss you there again" He answered as Paige turned her head to Phoebe, who looked slightly shocked and yet embarrassed. She folded her arms and pursed her lips slightly,  
"I might have liked it...The inside of her leg?" She repeated, Cole let out a small laugh and she saw Phoebe smile, the red on her face growing slightly darker everytime Paige repeated it.  
"Okay that's enough, I have proof" Phoebe said fanning herself with her hand in an attempt to get rid of the red the crept onto her cheeks, her face became serious once more as she looked at Paige "Hun, even if he really is here, you cant bring the dead back to life" Cole raised his eyebrows where he was stood, Paige wasn't going to like being told what she could and couldn't do, it wasn't in her nature. On cue Paige shook her head  
"He's not moved on yet, there's still a chance, let me try" She told her and slipped past her going towards the attic, Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned around  
"What if you need the power of three? Piper isn't here, her and Leo went to some restaurant and then for a drink they wont be back to the early hours" She explained, Paige seemed to resign more to the fact she wasn't going to get Cole back, she glanced at the watch on her wrist 11:30 time was running out and it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to have the power of three to bring her boyfriend back. Unless…  
"Leo" She called loudly; Phoebe opened her mouth to protest but decided against it when Paige called again "Leo get your ass home now I need your wife" Cole shook his head and looked at Paige. A few moments later the hall became brighter as Leo orbed in holding a very angry looking Piper who was clutching a drink.  
"This had better be good" Piper mumbled "They were about to do the mamba" She took a sip from her drink and saw Phoebe and Paige stood looking at her, "Not that I was going to join in. Leo wouldn't let me" She smiled but saw she didn't get many smiles back "Ok what's with you two I asked if you wanted to come" Phoebe looked at Paige and put her hands in her pockets,  
"Paige wants to save Cole but we think we will need the power of three to do it" Phoebe explained, Leo raised an eyebrow and took the drink out of Pipers hand, as she raised them in frustration, Phoebe quickly continued "He really is here, Paige proved it" Piper narrowed her look on her sisters  
"How?" she demanded, she wasn't going to waste time saving someone if it wasn't really him and she was going to see her sister hurt. Phoebe blushed and bit her lip gently,  
"She told me something only Cole would know, and he told her" Piper glanced at Paige who nodded in agreement  
"Please help Piper, I want him back" Paige pleaded, Piper sighed and nodded curtly if this didn't work then she only hoped it could relieve Paige of Cole and she could fully move on. Paige's lips formed into a smile and she hugged her older sister, before moving to Phoebe. "Thank you so much"

Quarter of an hour later the three sisters stood in a line, each holding a small potion in their delicate hands. Leo sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching them, ready in case a potion backfired and he was needed to help heal one of them. He sipped from the drink that he had taken from Piper and tried to find where Cole was stood, which obviously didn't work as he couldn't see him. He followed Paige's glance instead and saw her smile weakly, he guessed it was at Cole.  
"Do you need a spell?" Leo asked putting the drink down, Piper glanced over at her husband  
"If these potions are strong enough, which they are, we can just use the spell to summon Belthazor but change it to Cole and hopefully it should work" She was in full witch mode and there was no room for argument. Paige bit her lip and took a shaky breath, if this didn't work she didn't know what she would do, Phoebe caught her from the corner of her eye and held her hand gently.  
"Ready" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded and looked at Cole, who was stood in the middle of the room looking around, he caught her glance and flashed her a smile. Inside he was being eaten away with fear, but he didn't want to show it to Paige she looked nervous enough already. In order the sisters threw the potion to the mark Paige had to on the floor to show where Cole was, Phoebe first followed by Paige then Piper. A wisp of blue smoke rose up from the floor and in unison they spoke the spell they used so many years ago to vanquish only this time it was to save him. Paige's breath caught in her throat as a bright light came from where Cole stood; she closed her eyes against it. When she gathered the strength to open them she saw Cole still stood there, his blue eyes looked more alive than they did 20 minutes ago. Paige took a step forward  
"Baby are you…"  
"Solid?" She heard Piper say behind her "He's solid enough for me to see him anyway" Paige couldn't suppress the smile any longer, she looked at Phoebe and Piper who both nodded at her to go to him, "He wont bite Paige" Paige turned back to Cole, she almost didn't feel herself walk to him. She wrapped her arms around him burying herself into his chest; his strong arms surrounded her and held her tight as he closed his eyes. It felt so good to feel her in his arms once again, before he had felt so empty so alone, but now he felt whole. He opened his eyes and looked at the sisters.  
"Thank you for bringing me back" He told the room, not really aiming it at anybody, not really caring who answered, Piper smiled in return and linked arms with Phoebe who looked on at them, joy in her eyes.  
"Anything for family" Phoebe said smiling, Paige mumbled something but it was muffled against Cole's chest, Cole laughed gently and she felt it rumble in his chest, she lifted her head and looked at him.  
"I said…As much as I'm glad you happy he's back, can you leave or something? Me and Cole have to catch up on something's" She kept her focus on Cole and raised her eyebrow indicating what she wanted.  
"No" Cole said, Paige looked at him confused but he continued "It's their house to baby, we should go…" He trailed of the sentence and let Paige finish it in her mind; she nodded in agreement and looked over at her sisters  
"I owe you guys" She told them, Piper nodded causing her to smile "I'll take you out to dinner or something tomorrow but right now I want to catch up with Cole" She gently slipped her hand within his, without a reply from her sisters she walked out of the attic with Cole.

Cole stopped just short of walking into the bedroom with Paige, she turned back to him and bit her lip.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. For four months she had been lonely emotionally and physically, she just wanted to be with him again. Silently she hoped he didn't want to back out with nerves.  
"I need to do something first" Cole replied, Paige pursed her lips and looked at him "I want to see my son" Paige licked her lips and smiled at him, without answer she turned her direction and leaded him to the nursery. A small night light shone underneath Ben's cot, Paige walked to his cot but Cole hesitated for a moment but walked with her and gazed over the bars at his son. He was sleeping soundly, his head tilted to one side and his arms above his head, his chest rose and lowered with his breathing causing the blue blanket that covered him to shift slightly. Cole's lips parted slightly and let out an awedgasp; he lowered his hand into the cot and paused before stroking his son's cheek softly with the back of his hand. "He's beautiful" Cole whispered, Paige snaked her arm around Cole waist and glanced up at him,  
"He's just like you" She replied truthfully, Cole kept his gaze down on his son as a smile played on his lips. He finally tore himself away from the cot and looked down at Paige  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for his birth" Cole told her quietly, he wanted to see his son awake but he knew he could wait until the morning. Paige shook her head and put a hand on his chest  
"Its okay" She answered, Cole opened his mouth to argue but Paige shot her other hand up and put a finger on his lips "You're here now that's all that counts. And we have four lost months to catch up on" Cole smiled and turned back to Ben, he lowered himself gently down into his cot and kissed his forehead before standing back straight and taking Paige's hand.  
"Come on then" He smiled leading her back out of the room, he walked to their bedroom and opened in taking Paige inside and closing the door. He turned to her as she walked back towards the bed keeping eye contact and never losing her smile; Cole went with her and gently put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back gently. Paige felt her stomach knot with butterflies as Cole lowered his lips to hers; she kissed back as she felt his lips touch hers. She had missed this so much, his kisses were perfect not too rough but not too gentle, just right, she parted her lips against his causing Cole to deepen the kiss. He ran his hand down to her leg causing her to pull it up slowly, her nightdress slipping down her thigh. Cole pulled away from the kiss and moved off of her slightly giving Paige chance to get up, almost roughly he took the nightdress from her body and moved his hands to her back unclipping her bra and sending it the same way as the nightdress. He pushed her back down gently being careful not to hurt her, she bit her lip as Cole looked down at her before kissing the newly open skin. Paige whispered his name as a gasp caught in her throat, her fingers tore at the linen beneath her. Cole moved down kissing her stomach as he went; Paige arched her back to him as she let out a moan, louder than intended, but she was lost in the moment and didn't notice. Once again he moved above her, with shaky hands she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as Cole threw his jacket off.  
"You wear too many layers" She grumbled behind a laugh as she finally unbuttoned the last one and slipped it off of his shoulders, once it was off Cole lowered his lips to her neck nibbling gently.  
"Glad your doing something about it then" He murmured against the hollow of her neck, he began kissing once again causing Paige's body to shudder beneath him. Together they found one another once more, after a long time apart. Once again Paige and Cole felt their love for one another blossom.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
_

Shaking life a leaf in autumn Cole almost felt his arms almost give way and he was close to collapsing on Paige, his breath short he moved himself off of her and placed himself beside her. Paige's arms fell from where they were on his shoulders down to her sides, her breath was ragged and quick as her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest.  
"God…that was...mindblowing" She whispered, she had no other words. For once in her life Paige was speechless, she turned her head to Cole who looked at the ceiling before facing her a smile on his lips,  
"Gods a bit extreme, Cole will do just fine...And yeah I agree, I should die more often" He quipped, Paige narrowed her eyes at him but nonetheless cuddled her body to his, Cole kissed her sweat-slicked shoulder as he closed his eyes.  
"Don't even think about leaving me again and you're not that good hun even if you think you are"She muttered, Cole smiled and hecould feel Paige's eyelashes flutter against his still heaving chest, she was falling asleep, she was worn out from both their activities and restless nights before.  
"You going to sleep now sweety?" He asked gently, Paige nodded against his chest, listening to his heart beating in its rhythm.  
"Night baby…I love you so much" Paige told him, her fingers tracing patterns on his stomach.  
"I love you too Paige. More than you know" A few moments of silence followed, all that could be heard was the couple's breaths, now slowing down as sleep took over theirs bodies. Finally united together again.

**A.N **_And Im done! Okay so that wasa lil bit different to my normal writing butbe happy oh little (or big I dunno) reader. They got back together_


	17. Learning new things

**A.N **_Glad you liked Cole coming back people! Thanks for the reviews, and yes Sas I will get you mascara._

**Disclaimer **_If I didn't own Charmed in the previous chapters what makes you think I own it now?_

**Chapter 17  
Learning new things**

_Cole's lips glided over her stomach as she arched herself towards him. Cole gently pushed her back down, but she wanted him so much. She had been alone for 4 months and now he was back, kissing her everywhere like he used to not letting a place on her body go untouched. She bit her lip as she felt his lips trail lower, her body shuddered under the intensity of their passion. But soon she couldn't feel him, he wasn't there. Paige snapped open her eyes and found once again she was alone in bed. Cole was once again gone._

Paige gasped and woke up, the dream still vivid in her head. A dream that's all it was. Thank god it wasn't real; she wouldn't know what to do. She rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times from the bright rays that shone through her curtains, she turned her head to look at Cole but he wasn't there. She knitted her eyebrows, where was he? She quickly gathered the sheets together and prayed within herself that she didn't dream everything yesterday. Before she could even think about Cole not being there the door opened and he and walked in, carrying a tray. On it was a variety of breakfast treats and a single red rose that stood on its own in a clear vase. Cole saw Paige was awake a smiled at her as he eased across the room to the bed, preparing breakfast was easy. Well it was with the help of Piper anyway. He placed the tray on the bed in front of her and sat down.  
"Morning" He smiled at her. His familiar deep voice caused Paige to have butterflies in her stomach; she had missed him so much. "I made you breakfast" he placed his hand on the bed and looked at her, his piercing eyes staring at her.  
"Hmm, I've noticed" She replied picking up a piece of toast from a small plate and taking a bite from it, she swallowed it and raised an eyebrow "Since when do you cook?" Cole pretended to look hurt and picked up the glass of orange juice meant for Paige,  
"I don't. But that is not the point" He raised the glass to his lips but before he could take a sip Paige took it back and drank some. "The point is I wanted that" she put the glass down on the tray.  
"Well it's mine" She smiled at him, she watched his movements and he smiled back "I've missed you so much Cole" She said a sudden serious tone in her voice, Cole looked at her and nodded  
"I missed you too" He admitted, he watched as she pushed the tray away gently, causing Cole to look at her confused  
"I'm not a breakfast person plus I need my morning kiss" Cole smiled and gently took the tray from the bed and put it on the floor, he moved closer to her and let his lips play on hers before putting his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Paige smiled against his lips as she returned the kiss it felt so good and so normal to be back in his arms again, she moved slightly and let her body lie back once more pulling Cole on top of herself, he moved his hand to her waist and pulled back smiling, Paige raised an confused eyebrow and looked at him  
"We're not going to be able to have breakfast if you keep this up Miss. Matthews" Paige smiled back and pushed him gently onto his back, moving on top of him and looking down into his eyes, Cole watched her smiling as she positioned herself comfortably on top of him before lowering her mouth towards his,  
"I'd rather do this" She moved to kiss him but stopped "Is Ben awake?" Cole laughed gently; Paige had this annoying habit of being able to ruin the mood set with a few words or actions.  
"Yeah, he's downstairs with Phoebe. She won't let him go. Took me like 10 minutes to hold him for a second" Paige ran her finger down his chest, some dark hair falling in a strand in front of her face.  
"Hmm she always does that every morning. I'm sure she can look after him a bit longer" She kissed him gently "I'll say you seduced me" Before Cole could argue Paige pushed her lips onto his once more. Cole wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer and letting her deepen the kiss. It felt so right to be back with her, he wasn't going to let her go again.

Piper watched Phoebe from where she was sat, she held Ben in one arm as she text from her phone in her other hand, she let out a soft laugh at something on the screen before putting it down and taking Ben in both her arms. Piper hit the chairs arms with both her hands and sat forward looking at her sister, who turned her head to her for a moment before looking back at her nephew.  
"So who is he?" Piper asked, Phoebe shook her head and let Ben take her finger in his palm  
"Don't know what your talking about" She replied, finally breaking her look on the baby in her arms and looking at her older sister  
"Oh really?" Piper continued, she wanted to find out who her little sisters mystery man was.  
"Yes really"  
"Can you tell me if you don't know what I'm talking about why you're blushing and smiling?" Phoebe coughed slightly and let the smile on her face that she had been failing to suppress grow even further "So what's his name?"  
"Adam" Phoebe replied shyly "He's a male witch" She smiled causing Piper to reel back in shock but she quickly gathered herself back together  
"How did you meet a male witch Pheebs?"  
"I saved him" She smiled "Well when I say saved I was in the right spot at the right time, some lower level demons were trying to kill him and I just did what I usually do. Took us both a while to admit it but he took me for coffee and told me his power and things" Piper nodded in acceptance, she wasn't going to argue after all this was the first guy after Cole.  
"What's his power then?" Piper asked, she looked at Ben who seemed to be bored of not having any attention and was starting to fall asleep. Phoebe also noticed and stood up taking him to the basinet by the side of the couch and placing him in it.  
"Psycho…psyches…" Phoebe started  
"Psychokinesis" Leo's voice interrupted them, Piper glanced up and smiled at her husband who had quietly walked into the room presumably from upstairs "It's the power Max had who Prue saved that time, it's the ability to move things the person cant see" Phoebe nodded and Leo walked to where Piper was sat and kissed her gently before sitting on the arm of the couch  
"Mr. Informative isn't he Pheebs" Piper mocked, Leo looked down at her and smiled "Phoebes new boyfriend has that power ya know" Phoebe rolled her eyes but decided against arguing  
"Nice. What's his name?" Piper looked up at Leo who gained an interest; he had been around women too long.  
"Adam. Adam Richardson, why do you know him?" Phoebe said sitting down, Leo thought for a moment before nodding  
"Think his uncle might have been my charge at one time" He replied, Phoebe looked surprised for a moment but smiled anyway.  
"What happened then?" Piper asked putting her hand on Leo's knee and rubbing it gently; she felt him shiver under his touch but stayed serious  
"A demon killed him" he informed sadly. He didn't want to continue but Phoebe asked wanting to learn more about Adam.  
"I'm sorry Leo. Which demon?" Leo looked at Phoebe and sighed before replying.

"Cole!" Paige giggled from under the covers "Baby don't, that tickles" Cole smiled and looked at her, her face masked slightly by the covers.  
"What this?" Cole continued tracing his finger up the back on Paige's thigh causing her to laugh again "Hmm. Thought so" He said kissing her gently and finally letting go of her, he pushed the covers off of both of them causing a bright glare to each of their eyes. Paige cuddled into him and rested her head in the crook of his arm, smiling to herself  
"We should go downstairs" She said lazily "It's getting late" She felt Cole shift slightly beneath her; she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. Without bothering to raise his head her cast his eyes downward meeting hers,  
"If you say so" He mumbled, her soft lips smiled at him and she kissed his chest softly before sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. Cole moved himself towards her, he wanted some fun before she went, he kissed her shoulder gently moving his hand to her stomach and pulling her back so her back was against his chest Paige smiled closing her eyes and moved her head slightly as he slowly made his way to her neck. Paige let out a grateful moan as his lips connected with her neck, a shiver spread throughout her body.  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She whispered throatily, Cole let his kisses draw up along her jaw his lips close to hers, Paige felt his breath on the corner of her mouth,  
"Yeah I think I do" he replied kissing her cheek and moving away from her, Paige gave him a backwards glance before getting up and gathering her clothes together ready to get dressed for the day.  
"You're going to have to keep your hands off me for a while" She teased opening to door ready to go to the bathroom "I think you've had enough of me by now" She winked at him in a meaningful way before walking out of the room.  
"Cant get enough of you" He called after her, he heard the bathroom door click shut and realised she probably didn't even hear him. "Trust me…never gonna have enough of you" His eyes cast towards the top drawer, he went to it and opened it quietly looking down at the small velvet box he had bought so many months ago and hidden in this room, hoping Paige wouldn't look in here and it seemed she didn't. Either that or she hid it well. Cole picked the box up carefully and opened it looking down at the sparkling ring inside. "Soon" He smiled before shutting the box and placing it back in the drawer once again.

Piper, Leo and Phoebe sat downstairs quietly, Leo silently wished he didn't tell Phoebe it was Cole who killed her boyfriends uncle all that time ago but she had asked and it was in his duty as a whitelighter to tell her the truth. Phoebe bit her lip as she let the news set in and she looked at her brother in law,  
"How long ago did it happen? I mean since Cole killed him. I want to be able to bring Adam here you know without some sort of grudge" Leo knitted his eyebrows in thought and turned his gaze to Phoebe.  
"A long time ago. 4 maybe 4 and half years Adam should be over it. That's if he even knows it was Cole" He replied, Piper hit his leg "What?" he complained, Piper rolled her eyes  
"You don't get over a family members death like that, but yeah Leo's right. If he does know it was him he shouldn't hold it against Cole" She said to her younger sister, who relaxed slightly and nodded.  
"Hold what against me?" Cole spoke from where he was stood with Paige; Phoebe turned around and looked at him "What did I do now?"  
"Nothing" Phoebe said "It's just…well I'm…" How could she explain this without accusing him, she decided to say it and see if he took it offensively. "The guy I'm seeing is a male witch and well a few years ago you killed his uncle. I was worried that he would hold some sort of grudge if he knew it was you who did it" She explained, Cole shrugged and smiled slightly  
"Oh okay" His calm answer shocked Paige. Since she had been with him, she hadn't really thought about him killing people never mind innocents or someone one of them knew in some way. She bit her lip, Cole was so kind with her and he was being helpful to the rest of the family she couldn't even imagine him wanting to kill somebody else, that was something that never even crossed her mind. She walked with him and sat down as he checked on Ben.  
"Is he okay?" She asked, still distracted about how everyone seemed to have forgotten already about Cole's past. It was something she had tried to do before for Phoebe but she back then she could never forgive him or what he had done. But that was then, and now she could because she was willing to do anything for him and erase his past from her mind to move forward.  
"He's fine" Cole smiled as he straightened the small blanket that covered his son; he lent in and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to Paige. "Just perfect"  
"He's so well behaved Paige. Wonder where he gets it from?" Piper joked as she let Leo link his fingers through hers; Paige let all thoughts of Coles past float out of her head as she pretended to look shocked,  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked looking at each of the people in the room  
"Well Coles a demon, and no offence but they aren't the most well behaved people on the planet" She glanced at Cole who shook his head indicating that he didn't take offence "And Paige your 28 and you still don't fold your clothes or listen to people" She smiled, Paige pouted  
"I do listen; I just choose not to do as you say. And as for the clothes thing…well I have no excuse but that's nothing to do with me being well behaved" She knew Piper was joking but she still stuck up for herself, she kept a smile on her face still. Cole put his arm around her shoulder but found Paige hitting his chest gently instead of cuddling into him,  
"What did I do?" He laughed quietly hoping not to wake Ben; Paige narrowed her eyes sarcastically at him  
"You didn't stick up for me" She told him bluntly. Phoebe smiled where she was and looked at Paige  
"He doesn't stick up for anyone when it comes to Piper" She told her "After all she can blow up his…"  
"Anyway, new topic" Leo interjected before Phoebe could continue; one thing he didn't want to hear was the power his wife had over men. Piper smirked where she was and leaned up giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Paige lent into Cole and smiled, everything was back to normal everyone was happy and Cole was back, she felt him search for her hand and after teasing him by pulling it away she let him hold it. He kissed the top of her head and they watched Piper and Leo try and convince one another who wore the trousers in their relationship, and in Cole's opinion Piper was winning. He glanced at Phoebe who was once again looking at her phone and smiled, she caught his glance and smiled back before looking at her phone. Cole, although slightly jealous, was happy for her. He hoped this guy would look after Phoebe, he just wanted a family and it seemed he had been accepted again into this one, and he wasn't going to let it be ruined…by anyone.

**A.N **_Yeah its short sorry but I had no ideas at all. Cool though cos I finished it in one day, which my friends made me happy! Lol please review since it brings a smile to my face._


	18. Temptations

**A.N **_Hey here's chapter 18, thanks for the reviews. I'll try and make this one longer since I've been told the last one was too short so here's my attempt…_

**Disclaimer **_I don't own charmed, I simply steal the characters names to mould them into my twisted fanfictions, plus the fact that it's fun. _

Chapter 18

**Temptations**

Cole sat in the kitchen looking at Ben who was on top of the table in his carrier, the sisters had been informed by Leo about a group of demons meeting in a warehouse and Paige had orbed them out, to save the innocent Leo had told them of. Cole bounced the small teddy on the top of the carrier hoping to get a reaction from him, but up to now all Ben did was raise his head before resting it back and let out a few gurgles now and then. Cole rocked the carrier slightly and gently stroked Ben's cheek with the hand with his son's teddy in it. Ben looked at him with his wide blue eyes, sucking on the yellow pacifier in his mouth, he didn't seem too interested in the teddy Cole held but moved his head when Cole stroked his cheek. Cole smiled; he would never have thought that he and Paige would be so happy and that she would have given him such a wonderful son. Ben smiled slightly behind his pacifier before finding something interesting on the ceiling and moving his eyes up to look at it, Cole followed his son's gaze and saw a light on the ceiling. In wonder he glanced back at the table to find a small bracelet on it, Paige's. The one he had bought her a few days before he…left. She must have forgotten it that morning before they orbed out. He picked it up n slipped it into his pocket; he would give it to her later. Cole turned his attention back to his son, who was now looking at him, Ben smiled and in doing so the pacifier that was in his mouth fell out. Cole watched as Ben looked down at his possession that was now on his chest, confused how it travelled out of his mouth to on his chest, he looked back up and his gaze met Cole. Instantly he let his bottom lip fall out and he lowered his eyebrows, faced with his son about to cry Cole quickly picked up the small pacifier his son loved so much and put it back in his mouth. Content he closed his eyes and laid his head back, Cole glanced up at the clock it was Ben's bedtime soon which is why he was so tired and not in the mood to play. Cole looked once more at his son before he got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge, opening it he grabbed the drink he wanted and opened it, taking a swig before closing the fridge door. He looked up to find the familiar blurring of a demon shimmering in, in a rush to protect his son Cole formed an energy ball and quickly strode to the carrier and stood in front of it. The blurring died away and a pretty young woman stood in its place, Cole couldn't suppress the smile on his face and quickly extinguished the dangerous power he held in the palm of his hand.

"Kiera" He greeted, the young woman swung her blonde hair around her head before she laid her delicate features on the man in front of her, as she walked towards him her heels clicked I a rhythm on the floor beneath her. It had been a long time since he had seen her; he had heard somewhere she had been vanquished but it was obvious she hadn't been. In the past the two had been in a fling but nothing ever came of it, Kiera was a seductress it was in her nature to seduce men so they did what she wanted them to do once she had her way with them it went one of two ways. She would either kill them if the victim was a mortal, or if he was a demon she would steal his powers and trade them into another upper level one. Cole could never resist her though, especially in the past.

"So it's true you are back" She spoke. Kiera defiantly wasn't one to hold back her feelings, Cole nodded in reply as he let his eyes wander over her body, he quickly remembered Paige and snapped out of his trance but he still wasn't too sure where he should look, he body was off limits he was a taken man, he couldn't look into her eyes as they would captivate him to quickly, so he settled looking at her lips, but that still was a wrong move, her lips always made any man want to kiss her. "Good, things down there were starting to get a little bit hectic" She brushed past him, her hand lightly grazing his hip and she sat in the chair, Cole swallowed hard as he looked at her.

"That's nothing to do with me anymore Kiera you know that. I've changed" He glanced at Ben in his carrier as a sign but Kiera didn't notice, she brushed a piece of fluff of her somewhat short skirt and crossed her long tanned legs.

"Demons don't change Cole, they just try new things" She sighed, Cole found once again his eyes wandering, the blouse she wore was unbuttoned slightly at the top not leaving much to the imagination, her attire paused Coles glance at her cleavage but Paige's face crossed his mind and he moved his eyesight to the table.

"No I have. I don't need to be demonic anymore. I have a family and a reason to stay good" He countered. Kiera stood up, she let her hand rest on Cole's chest, Cole watched her as she moved her hand in a slow trail down his chest stopping just above his stomach, Cole tried to move away but the woman that stood in front of him was a seductress and she knew every move in the book to make him do what she wanted. Finally he moved her hand with his but almost in a spring like reflex she put it back in its position.

"But you don't want all that baby" She purred, Cole once again forced himself to look away from her and took a few steps back, but she didn't stop and walked towards him until Cole bumped into the counter behind him. Kiera gently put her hand on his shoulder and moved her lips close to his ear, she certainly knew what she wanted and wasn't going to go down without a fight "You want power and freedom Cole, you cant have that here with Paige. Afterall she's a whitelighter, all those rules and regulations do you really want to be tied down with all that?" Her voice was a soft as a feather but it held a serious tone that couldn't be ignored. Cole shook his head then realised what his reply would have looked like and changed his motion to a nodding gesture.

"I want Paige" He said, Kiera turned his head to face her, her cold eyes looking at him intently, her red lips inviting him to kiss her he grabbed the counter behind him something to distract him from her, Kiera ran a separate hand down his chest Cole paused for a moment before he continued "It's Paige I want…not power" he continued his argument Kiera hand caught on his belt buckle and she moved her lips close to his, so close he could feel the lust in her breath. If he wasn't with Paige, and he didn't have a child he knew he would have shimmered them somewhere more private, even if it didn't mean anything she was still breathtakingly beautiful and throwing herself at him. She didn't need to say a word, her long legs and amazingly beautiful looks could have a man on his knees within seconds.

"Cole, sweetie" She whispered a sarcastic laugh held behind breath, "We all know you're only with Paige so that the Charmed ones don't kill you" Cole shook his head but could feel himself being told what to do by Kiera and soon enough would agree to whatever she said. "You want evil, power…you want me" Cole lazily agreed with a small nod of the head, he didn't want to but she had a point he wanted to be powerful again, but he also wanted Paige above all else. He knew what Kiera wanted and decided to play into her hands. In that moment Paige and her sisters orbed back into the kitchen behind where Cole was stood but in view of Kiera's smug glare, the young demon eyes lifted up curiously and caught with the glance of Paige. She raised a confident eyebrow and smiled at the shocked witch in front of her in a way which you're your_ boyfriend wants me not you. _Kiera pushed herself u against Cole's torso and hungrily caught her lips against his. Paige stood in awed shock for a moment as she watched Cole kiss back; she tightened her grip on Phoebe's hand. She wanted to shout, or scream or something but instead the hollow feeling in her stomach grew and she threw her sisters hand down before running out of the room, tears piercing her eyes. Piper and Phoebe went to follow her but their eyes moved back; transfixed on the passionate clinch Cole was in with the mysterious woman, Cole gripped the counter behind him tighter and his knuckles started to turn white. In a daze he grabbed the kitchen knife that lay on the side and in a swift movement Cole plunged it into her stomach, Kiera pulled back from the kiss a sudden pained expression covered her pretty face before she burst into flames in front of Coles eyes and disappeared.

"No…that's what I want" He said calmly looking at the knife in his hand, some blood dripped to the floor 'Should clean that before Piper sees' he realised. He had just killed someone and the only guilt feeling he felt was that he had kissed someone else.

"Cole?" Phoebes voice broke his train of thought 'Shit' he cursed in his mind, he spun around to face Piper and Phoebe who were both staring at him, suddenly realization hit him that Paige wasn't there and it was obvious by the looks they wore Paige had seen him kiss Kiera.

"It's not what it looks like" Cole said sudden panic in his voice he wanted to go and find Paige "She tried to tempt me back to evil, I didn't want to kiss her it happened all too fast but she's gone now and I'm still good and where's Paige?" He heard himself rambling and saw Piper lower her eyebrows as she tried to catch up with everything that he had just said.

"She left" Phoebe said quietly "She saw you kiss that woman…demon" Her brown eyes searched Coles face as it went paler

"I didn't want to. I had to…she wanted me to be evil I had to get rid of her" He replied, his heart was pounding he wanted desperately to go after her but then again he didn't want to face her or see her hurt. Piper nodded in agreement

"You did what you had to do…I guess…" She said to him, glancing at Phoebe then back at him "You should go to her" Cole silently agreed with a lame smiled and stole a glance at Ben who was sleeping in his carrier, oblivious to everything that had just happened. He walked out of the room and went upstairs after not being able to find her in the living room walking across the hall he saw their bedroom door was open and heard a muffled curse from behind the door and after some hesitation he pushed the door open gently

"Paige?" He asked quietly, but before he could get an answer he felt a pillow being thrown into his face. As it fell to the floor his gaze set upon Paige who narrowed her eyes at him from where she was stood

"If you don't leave in the next few seconds it wont be a pillow that I throw at you" She warned, Cole sighed and raised his hands in the air innocently

"I just want to explain what happened" He told her, taking a few mouse like steps into the room, if there was anything worse than a woman scorned, it was Paige scorned. She stared at him but didn't move from where she was, to say she was shorter than Cole was true but she still made him uneasy when she was angry

"I don't need an explanation Cole I saw it for myself" She spat, sitting on the bed. Cole continued to walk towards her but stopped when she shot him a look that if looks could kill he would be sleeping with worms.

"She wanted to turn me back evil…The only way I could get rid of her was if she was near me so she thought she had a chance of winning" He knew what he had just said must have sounded pathetic but it was true, he knew he would have to kill her and she would have to be near him for him to be able to do it. Granted he hadn't expected her to kiss him.

"So you thought you would just shove your tongue down the back of her throat to do just that?" Paige cocked her head to one side but kept her stare on him "With our son in the room?" In the heat of things Cole had forgotten Ben was there and closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Anything could have happened to him, he opened his eyes,

"Paige I'm sorry. Honestly I am, you're the only person I want to be with" Paige looked at him; obviously this was going to take more than a lame apology to patch things up. He knew how he would feel if he caught Paige kissing someone else but he had to put that aside, he went to the bed and when Paige didn't push him away sat down tentatively he looked at her but Paige turned her eyes to the floor, he placed his hand on top of hers and was fairly surprised that she didn't pull it away. "I love you" he told her quietly he heard Paige sigh and she looked at him, her brown eyes glazed over.

"I know. I know. I love you too…I just – it's not easy seeing the man you love kissing someone else" She admitted, Cole smiled weakly at her and put his hand on her cheek which she instantly let her head lean into.

"You're the only person I want to kiss Paige, and to be honest she wasn't as good as you" he joked trying to get Paige smile, it worked and he smiled back "And she didn't have your smile" Paige quickly stopped smiling as she blushed, she liked Cole complimenting her but it still made her blush under embarrassment "And she doesn't have your looks, or your laugh or everything else that I love about you" Paige almost laughed out loud. The woman that was kissing Cole was drop dead gorgeous; she couldn't pay enough money to surgeons to have those kinds of looks. It was those kinds of women that made every man drool at the mouth and every woman look into the mirror and find a hundred flaws with themselves. Cole could give her all the compliments in the world but she knew she had faults, she never wore tops which showed her stomach because of the stretch marks and she hated how small she was. Cole always laughed when she talked about what she didn't like about herself and always called her perfect.

"Were you tempted? I mean not just to her but to the whole evil side of things?" Paige asked, Cole thought for a moment before he answered. He knew she would ask but it was still hard to explain to her,

"Sort of" he admitted. He saw Paige lower her eyes but he tipped her chin slightly so he could look at her "Paige its what I'm used to, being able to do what I want when I want without rules or anyone telling me not to" She sighed as he explained

"You mean to say being with me has too many rules?" She resigned but Cole shook his head smiling slightly, he let his thumb trail on her cheek softly

"No being with you is the best thing I've ever felt" Paige smiled at him; she didn't need to reply because she was sure he knew how she felt "I'd never give that up. Not for all the power in the underworld, not for anything. You're not getting rid of me Paige I'm sticking around" He laughed gently but every word that he said was serious. Paige took his hand and held it tightly, he pulled it up to his chest and looked at her "You feel that?" he asked, Paige nodded not sure of where it was going

"It's your heart baby" She told him, slightly confused.

"Yeah it is, and you're the only one I want it to beat for. You have my heart Paige forever and whatever come after that" He smiled. Paige laughed slightly and let go of his hand

"Corny" She joked, Cole raised his eyebrows but nodded in agreement

"I know it worked though didn't it?" Paige smiled and leaned forward kissing him gently; he kissed back lightly before pulling away "I'm sorry" Paige brushed his lip with her finger

"It's okay, just please don't do it again" Cole kissed her forehead and got up from the bed walking over to the drawer at the side of the bed he decided it was now or never he took out the small box that he kept hidden, keeping it out of Paige's view

"I wont" he walked back to her and stood in front of where she was sitting. He looked at her as she tried to see what was behind his back; he let a smile grow on his face as he saw her become frustrated when she couldn't see what he was holding.

"What's that?" She asked, trying to keep the intrigue out of her voice but obviously failing. Cole felt his stomach knot quickly as she asked; he knew what he wanted to say but now the moment came his mouth became dry and all the words he had planned became lost. He knew this is what he wanted to do, but for some reason he had become nervous. "Cole?" Paige's soft voice brought him back from his daydream; he took a deep breath before he smiled at her weakly and building up his courage.

"Paige, listen." He paused and she looked at him waiting for him to continue, this wasn't like Cole something was on his mind. "I love you so much and I know what's just happened didn't really prove it, but I want you to realise how much I want to be with you" Paige opened her mouth to speak but Cole raised a hand and she stopped, not that she could get any words out as she watched Cole bend down onto one knee a lump formed in her throat

"Cole what are you…" Cole shook his head and she stopped talking, he pulled the little box out in front of him and opened it. The sparkling silver ring that sat inside the white satin stared back at her

"Paige Matthews will you marry me?"

**A.N **_There ya go that's chapter 18 done for ya'll, hope it was long enough this time lol. I've started chapter 19 but I'm not sure when it's going to be posted. Anyway please review go ahead press that little blue button and make a young English girl happy. Yes I'm aware I have no life._


	19. Got My Man

**A.N **_Hey! Thanks for those reviews. In response to the PM I got, yeah I think I'll write that separate Paige/Cole thing, after all a friend asked me and what would she think if I didn't. Anyways back on topic, heres chapter 19 for ya'll _

_  
_**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed, if I did I would play Phoebe and Alyssa Milano would be shining my shoes._

Chapter 19

**Got my man.**

Cole felt his heart pound faster and faster, the hand which he held the box in shook as though a surge of electricity had been pushed through it and he knew he looked nervous. Paige had been quiet for at least 2 minutes but to Cole it felt like hours. Paige stared down at the sparkling ring that shone back at her, her breath shuddered as she let it out and her stomach knotted so tight she thought she was going to faint. Cole Turner, her boyfriend was asking her to marry him. Only a few years ago she wanted to vanquish him and now she was on the verge of jumping into his arms.

"I…of…yes I'll marry you" She stuttered not sure how to say her words, Cole looked stunned for a moment before his face light up and he smiled widely.

"Really?" He asked. Dumb question he thought but still worth asking, Paige let out a noise between a laugh and a sob and nodded intently

"God Cole…of course" She cried, Cole got up from where he was knelt and threw his arms around Paige, the force of his action caused them both to fall back onto the bed. Cole laughed gently as he looked down at Paige, carefully he moved his arms from around her body and laid on his side next to her, Paige smiled at him as he took her hand and slid the small ring onto her finger Paige was doing all she could to try and not shake but it wasn't working. Cole brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly,

"Do you realise how happy you have just made me?" He asked behind a grin which didn't seem to move, Paige took her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, she let her thumb stroke it gently and she looked into his eyes

"If your as happy as I am right now I think I know" She told him quietly, Cole turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm, Paige watched him "Though you can always show me" She teased seductively biting her lip. Cole moved his deep blue eyes back to her and smiled, he ran his hand down to her waist and pushed her gently onto her back moving on top of her slowly

"Maybe I'll do just that" He replied, he lowered his head and kissed her gently at first but deepening it and making it more passionate. Paige returned his kisses and ran her hands down his back, making her way to the top of his trousers and hooking her fingers over the rim. Cole let his hand wander back up her body, cascading it over her stomach and moving it up past her breasts and letting it rest on her cheek after teasing her neck with his fingers. Paige raised her hips to his and moved slowly, grinding against him in an action that made him push against her, telling her he wanted her with unspoken words. Before Paige had started to unbuckle his belt the bedroom door opened with a swift movement and Leo walked into the room,

"Oh my…I'm so sorry" He called, Paige quickly realised they weren't alone and pushed Cole off of her, much against Cole's wishes. Paige's face flamed a deep red colour as embarrassment crept over her and she coughed slightly trying to get her voice.

"L-Leo what's up bro?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation casual but only getting a sideways glance from Cole.

"Um Ben's woke up and Piper told me to come and tell you that he's your son you sort it…if your feeling better about whatever it was that upset you…and well you look okay" Leo wasn't good in these types of situations, and told them what he was meant to before taking a few awkward steps out of the room

"I'll be down in 5" She called after him, Leo said a quick okay from outside the now closed door and made his way downstairs. Paige turned her focus back to Cole who ran his hand through his hair

"I'm good Paige, but even I can't finish in 5 minutes" He laughed gently, Paige hit his arm playfully and gave him a mock smile

"We can finish what we started tonight" She said getting up "Right now I have another male who wants my attention" Cole rolled his eyes and pushed his legs off of the bed and looked at Paige.  
"Come on then" He said, he wanted her so bad but he realised the temptation would just have to wait.

Piper giggled gently as she put the finishing touches to the salad, Leo's mischievous hands played with the front of her blouse. Paige walked in after finally getting Ben to go to sleep, it had taken her and Cole half-an-hour to even get him to close his eyes, but finally the soft music of his music box soothed him. Piper looked up at Paige and smiled slightly, she looked worn out. Ben was usually a good sleeper but it was during the day he decided he wasn't tired and pushed Paige to the brink.

"Where's Cole? Dinner will be ready shortly" Piper asked pushing Leo's hands away and picking up a cloth.

"With Ben he wanted to watch him sleep" She replied absentmindedly. She played with the ring on her finger, and hardly noticed when Phoebe and Cole walked in mid-conversation.

"Speak of the devil" Leo said making his way to the table with the cutlery Piper had put in his hands, Cole looked up

"Who me?" He asked. Piper smiled and nodded,

"Put the plates on the table Cole, if your going to be staying here you can help out like the rest of us" She told him, motioning with her hands. Cole looked to Paige for help but she seemed to be in another world as she sat down at the table, he looked at her for a second longer and he went to the cupboard taking out the plates. "Thank you" Piper said appreciatively, she picked up the salad bowl and took it to the table; Cole walked behind her and put the plates down.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked softly taking place next to her at the table, Phoebe sat down followed by Piper and Leo but he didn't get a response. "Earth to Paige what's wrong?" he placed his warm hand on her shoulder and felt her jump slightly under his touch.

"I still can't believe you asked me to marry you" Paige said in a voice which seemed distant, she turned her head to Cole. To her being engaged felt like a dream something she, at this moment in time, didn't want to end, Paige finally clicked as she looked around at the shocked faces of her family "I mean…me…"

"You're engaged? Phoebe asked a wide grin on her face, Cole looked at Phoebe then Piper and Leo who both looked at them smiling,  
"If so that's great" Piper finished for Phoebe, relived that nobody was angry or upset or in any other manner opposed to their engagement Paige and Cole nodded. "The ring Paige let us see the ring" Paige gave Cole a look which read _'here we go' _and held her hand out across the table, Phoebe took her hand gently and her and Piper looked down at it.  
"That's one nice ring sis." Phoebe said, awed. "I thought mine was nice…" She trailed off hoping she didn't put her foot in it,  
"Congratulations both of you" Leo saved, Phoebe looked at him and gave him a friendly smile before looking at her baby sister again

"Yeah. So who's going to be your bridesmaids?" Piper asked hitting Phoebes hand lightly so she would let go of Paige's hand, Paige took her hand back glancing at her ring as she did so before looking at Cole and shrugging

"I was thinking about these two girls I used to work with" She smiled before looking at her sisters, who both seemed to be taking her seriously "Are you two really that slow?" She asked raising an eyebrow, Cole laughed gently as Piper broke a piece of bread off from her plate and threw it at Paige "Hey!"

"Just because you teased us like that I'm not catering" She huffed playfully, Leo and Cole looked at her as Phoebe smiled,  
"Were getting caterers" Paige said, Piper looked up almost horrified at the concept she wouldn't get to put her culinary talents to good use "They're called Piper Halliwell and Co." She smiled, Piper smiled back happy in the knowledge that Paige wanted her to cater for her wedding.

"So anyway let's eat" Cole piped up, "the quicker we eat the quicker we can finish and the sooner we do that the sooner me and Paige can finish our…discussion" Leo laughed slightly from where he was sat and put some food onto his plate,

"The same discussion you two were having before?" he asked not looking up so he could hide the smile on his face, Piper and Phoebe looked between Leo and Cole failing to notice Paige's ever increasing red face.  
"The very one" Cole said happily, but the smile from his face faded as Paige kicked his leg "Ouch Paige that hurt you know" Paige gave him a smile

"Yeah I know"

That night Cole laid on the bed, Phoebe had made plans to go out with Adam and Piper and Leo had stayed downstairs to watch a film. Paige had told him to wait five minutes while she slipped into something 'more comfortable', which was at least fifteen minutes ago. Cole picked up the glass of wine that stood on the table next to the bed and took a drink from it, letting out a bored sigh. In the fifteen minutes he had been alone in the room he decorated it with a few candles and closed the curtains, after waiting a bit longer he phoned a reservation at a restaurant and even after doing that she still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Cole wiped the table where the glass had left a wet mark and put the glass on a coaster, finally he heard the door creak slightly as it opened and he let his eyes look at the sight in the door. He felt his mouth drop slightly and closed it quickly so she wouldn't laugh at him. Paige closed the door behind her and coyly walked towards the bed, the thin black material that just about covered her body ended just above her knees and strapped over her slim shoulders, Cole wanted to moan about how long she took in the bathroom but he couldn't find his words or take his eyes off of her body. Paige smiled seductively at him and held out her hand which Cole took instantly, her soft skin against his rough one made him tingle. Gently he pulled her closer and moved towards her cupping her cheek with his hand,

"You look gorgeous" He whispered, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones, they sparkled at his compliment she put her finger on his lips and smiled,

"We can talk later baby, right now I want you to kiss me" her voice was nothing more than a whisper cut off by Cole's lips against hers. She kissed back feverishly wrapping her arms around his neck; Cole placed a hand on her waist and let his fingers trail over the material. Paige deepened the kiss and pushed Cole back gently moving her body in unison with his. Cole pulled back slightly, out of breath from the intense kiss and looked at her; she smiled down at him and lowered her lips to his neck. Cole smiled and moved his head for her, but his eyes caught the end of a shimmer. He put his hand on Paige's shoulder and moved her off him as 'Simon' shimmered into the bedroom. His face confused as he saw Cole on the bed with Paige,

"You're supposed to be dead" He growled, Paige let her glance shimmy between Cole and 'Simon' as her breath caught in her throat. Sure Cole was back but it was still hard to look at the demon that had killed him before.

"Really? Well that's news to me. When was this arranged?" Cole's cocky attitude took over and he moved off of the bed, behind his back he formed an energy ball but a calm look spread over his face.

"Now I know why you're dating a witch. So you can be brought back" 'Simon' kept his stare on Cole "Maybe if I kill you now then –" He was unable to finish his sentence as Cole threw the energy ball that was behind his back into the chest of the demon in front of him. Cole watched as he vanquished the demon, a faint smile on his lips, he missed the thrill of killing but he had other plans for the future that didn't involve his demonic side. He turned to Paige, who looked at him she didn't know what to say,

"Demons hmm?" Cole smiled at her, trying to lighten her mood and succeeding "Always ruining a moment" Paige nodded in agreement as she held out her hand letting Cole take it and pulling him closer.

"Didn't ruin my mood though; want to finish what we started?" Cole simply smiled in reply and pushed her gently back onto the bed, being careful not to hurt her.

"Show me where we left off if you please Miss. Matthews" Paige pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him.  
"It would be_ your_ pleasure" she teased, once again lowering her lips to his neck.

**AN **_See told you I would finish it…kinda. Anyway I should have chapter 20 up soon I think, I hope anyway lol. Leave a review you know you want to._


	20. We made it

**AN: **_This is a chapter that Sas made me write so here it is. I really don't like you. This chapter is bad! I had no ideas for it, I'm working my ass off with college work, and I have the other story. At least I updated lol, this will be quite a smushy chapter cause its fun hehe. My god it's been ages since my last update (as a friend keeps reminding me)…Sorry. Oh by the way I think I'm going to finish this story off in the chapter or maybe the chapter after, because I'm mean and I can do these types of things.. Anyway on with the story, Tally Ho old bean…Shit I need a disclaimer _

**Disclaimer **_I don't want people to know my dark secret but I'll tell you, I don't own Charmed. (Shock Horror) -- Look! There's my disclaimer – yey. _

Chapter 20  
We made it

Paige Matthews let out a deep sigh.

It was finally here, her wedding day. A day she had been, waiting and dreaming about since she was 11 years old. Granted when she was eleven she didn't think her wedding would consist of 2 elders, 2 sisters, a child, a ghostly priestess and mother alongside a demonic fiancé. The again she never dreamt magic was real and she would have to kill evil on a daily basis. She put the finishing touches to her makeup and smiled at herself, in less than an hour she would be married to the man on her dreams. She ran her hands down her wedding dress and felt her heart skip a beat, this time 3 years ago she would never have thought in her wildest dreams she would be marrying Cole Turner, but now…now she couldn't wait to get down those stairs to see the man that changed her life in so many more ways than one. He had brought her a child and made her feel much better about herself. Everyday he would say he loved her, and his kisses – Paige smiled happily – he kissed like it would be the last thing he would ever do. He always made her feel wanted, just by a simple placement of the hand or a whisper in the ear, his touch drove her crazy and she knew from that feeling she was madly in love. Absentmindedly she picked up her pale lip-gloss and put it on her lips, another layer wouldn't hurt. Her eyes flicked up to the mirror that stood in front of her and looked at her reflection behind her eyes, dare she say it but she looked good.

Cole sat on the hotel room bed and brought the glass of water to his lips.

Why was it that when something you really wanted was so close it took longer to get to? He must have looked at the large clock in the corner five or six times now in a matter of ten minutes. He knew it was just nerves but he still couldn't settle down, he swallowed the cold liquid in a swift movement and pulled a face at the flavour – or lack of – it gave to his mouth. But, as he promised Paige, he wasn't going to drink whiskey for the simple reason Paige hated the taste of it as it lingered in his mouth when she kissed him. He put the glass down and stared at the deep blue carpet that spread throughout the large room. Piper had paid for the room for him to sleep in last night, so he couldn't see Paige the night before their wedding. He had thanked her but the simple fact was, being away from Paige was driving him nuts. He wanted to hold her, then again he had waited once before and he could wait forty-five minutes now. He stood up and went to the mirror near the back wall and looked at himself, he brought his hands up to his tie and straightened it. The dark suit he was wearing highlighted the colour of his eyes, and the crisp white shirt looked far better than he thought it would. He put his hand into his pocket, making a confused face at the foreign object he found he took hold of it and pulled out a folded piece of paper, he looked at it a small smile playing on his lips.

_Don't forget 11:45. I love you._

He swiftly put the paper back into his pocket shaking his head as he did. Paige always left him small reminders for some reason, as though she couldn't trust him to do things on his own or he didn't trust the situation if she left. Usually it said things like 'Demon attacked, won't be long' or 'family emergency' he chuckled under his breath at the thought of Paige writing him a note before leaving to do her thing. He pulled down the sleeves on the shirt that lay beneath his jacket and stood straight. _Not long now _he thought.

Finally it came, as the old battered grandfather clock chimed quarter-to Cole Turner held his breath and looked towards the stairs. He had shimmered in ten minutes before, followed closely by Leo who had brought the rings. Without neither a father of his own, nor any close friends to speak of Cole had asked Leo to be his best man, with no hesitation Leo had said yes. Cole glanced around the small room; a bitter feeling came to him as he saw two elders in the corner. The only reason they were there was so they could watch over the ceremony to see that what Paige had convinced them would happen actually did. His eyes continued to scan the room, he gave a small smile to Leo who stood with his hands clasped and a quick nod to his soon to be once again mother in law Patty who was sat next to Ben who was finding the whole occasion boring and opted to fall asleep in his carrier. Cole smiled at the sight of his son and closed his eyes; she seemed to be taking forever to come down the stairs, finally he heard the footsteps of heels and opened his eyes. A breath caught in his throat as he saw her, arms linked with her sisters and a wide smile on her face. She was beautiful and she knew it. Cole opened and closed his mouth in an effort to say something complimentary but nothing worked and instead he smiled back. As Piper and Phoebe stood to the side of Paige, she moved in front of Cole. He could see in her eyes she was longing for this moment but also completely and utterly afraid of what was about to occur. Cole took her small hand within his and lowered his lips near her ear,

"You look breathtaking baby" He whispered, almost breath-like, into her ear. She turned her head to him and looked him in the eyes in a silent thank you. The sparkle shone back at him under his gaze and he finally moved his head and looked at Penny, the priestess. He felt Paige's hand hold onto his tighter as she also turned to her. As seconds moved into minutes the time got closer to Paige and Cole saying their vows, they had promised each other not to say what they were going to say up until this point. Penny, after eciting what she was meant to say, turned and looked at Paige,

"Say your vows now darling" the soft voice of her grandmother calmed her slightly and she looked at Cole, her eyes wide and full of excitement and nerves.

"_Cole, I would say from the moment I met you I fell in love but it's obvious to each and every person in this room that, that fact is not true at all. What is true though is the love I have for you, the feeling that I get everytime your around and the longing I get everytime your there is so true and so real that my feelings for you can't be anything else but love. There is nobody else in the entire world that could make me feel the way you make me feel, and there is nobody else I would rather call my husband than you"_

Paige bit her bottom lip as she finished of her vows and watched Cole's face crack into a smile. Penny took a deep breath, holding back the emotion she felt and turned her head to Cole,

"Beat that" Cole let out a noise, which Paige couldn't quite decipher if it was a sob or a laugh. He swallowed hard and took a moment to gather his feelings before saying his part of the vows,

"_What else can I say Paige apart from you have made me the happiest man alive. Everything before you was falling apart; I made my life into my own personal hell with no thought for anyone – including you. Then you taught me something, you taught me that I shouldn't give up because if I did then I wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have Ben…I wouldn't even be here. You've brought the passion and fire back into my life, and you have given me a reason to want to live life to its fullest. I love you Paige Matthews and nothing will ever change that."_

Cole felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the tears in the corner of Paige's eyes, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Leo put a hand on Coles shoulder and flashed him a smile as he turned to him, he held the pillow out to Cole and he gently took the two solid rings from the pillow and gave Leo an appreciative smile back. As placed he place the ring upon her finger he felt her hand shaking gently under her nerves, they swapped roles and Paige put the ring on his finger gently placing her hand on top of it as she finished. Cole bit his lip, he wanted Paige to relax more she seemed happy but he wanted her to be more than that, he wanted to give her everything.

"Can I kiss her now?"

Paige blushed under her smile at Coles comment and the people in the room gave a gentle laugh, he looked at Penny who was grinning broadly but hiding the laugh that was ever creeping into her system. She nodded and Cole turned back to Paige who looked at him seriously.

"I thought you were never going to"

Cole smiled and pulled her closer, lowering his lips to hers. A flutter of excitement in her stomach brought Paige back from the daze she felt she was in and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. A moment later Cole pulled away watching the small smile on Paige's face; as she kept her eyes closed; he brushed her lips with another gentle kiss and she opened her eyes to look at him. She could hardly hear the congratulations and the claps from the other people in the room, all she could focus on were Cole piercing blue eyes and the fact now that she was married to the man she knew was hers for life.

That night Cole lay asleep on their honeymoon bed, Paige glided her hand down his chest and smiled to herself. This day, had been the most magical day of her life from her wedding to right up until this point Paige could think of nothing else but how happy she was, the beaming smile that was on her face hadn't left, and she wasn't planning on letting it leave for a long time. A small fluttering breeze came through the open double windows in the room, causing Paige to shiver under the temperature. She pulled the covers up slightly and bit her lip remembering how and why she was in bed at the moment, enjoying the memory that flooded her mind.

"_Cole, no wait" Paige's laugh emitted from behind the white door that the elderly cleaning lady passed. "Give me a second to put my things away" Coles arms silkily wrapped their way around her waist as he let his lips get to work on her neck, _

"_I don't want to wait" He answered, his voice dripping with lust. He ran his hands up her back and let them lay on the small zipper at the neck of her dress, Paige lent her head back slowly as Cole unzipped the dress, his fingers gliding over the newly exposed skin all the time. Paige shivered under his touch and closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted less glossy from the intense kiss they had shared in the elevator. One thing she knew about getting married was things became more passionate, and from the moment Cole and Paige had said goodbye to their loved ones Cole hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. Cole slipped the soft fabric off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, _

"_Hmm, it'll get dirty that way" Paige mused turning around to face him, Cole gave her a mischievous grin and a seductive glint appeared in his eyes Paige gave a small giggle at his unspoken words and kissed him once more passionately yet gently. Together they walked towards the bed where they fell deep into the night, blissfully in each others arms._

Paige kissed Cole lightly on his cheek, causing him to pull a small face in his sleep and move closer to her. Paige took her hands within his and gave a small yawn, she hadn't slept but she had wanted to watch him sleep.

"We made it baby"

**AN **_Done and dusted, I'll get 21 up soon I hope. Anyway leave a review huns and I'll reply to you if I can, ta-ta. _


	21. 6 years and it's all over

**AN **_Last chapter guys, because of several reasons. I have college assignments to do which take hours each and I have other stories and something called a life. I might do a sequel if your all good and leave nice reviews. Anyway as you'll see the beginning of the chapter is the end to chapter 20 because chapter 1-20 were Cole's thoughts during the day. See clever. Decided for all you fans this can be kinda smutty lol. _

**Disclaimer **_Don't own it, all I own is this cup of tea in front of me._

**Chapter 21**

**6 years and it's all over. **

Cole Turner sat in his silver Porsche after thinking about the past for the day he finally came to the conclusion Paige would always be his long term love, his eyes looked over to the old house that he used to live in. A wave of regret hit him, all the great times that had been spent there had just gone down the drain in a matter of years. All the nights he spent with Paige, just him and her, all the memories of her laughter and the brightness of her smile. It was all gone now. He felt something tugging on his arm and snapped out of his reverie he looked down at his son who was sat next to him in the passenger seat. His face was covered in face paints to represent a tiger, but you could still tell they were father and son. A wide grin was on Ben's face as he let go of his fathers arm,

"Daddy, you know mummy's going to shout when she sees that my clothes are dirty" The child stated, Cole smiled to himself. It was Ben's fault his clothes were dirty, he had decided as soon as his face was like a tiger that he was one and proceeded to crawl around the picnic table, keeling in mud and dirt. He gave a nod of the head and unbuckled his seatbelt as well as Bens before stepping out of the car and shutting it. He looked once more at the house when he felt a small hand hold onto his, without looking down at Ben he crossed the road quickly after checking it and walked up to the door giving a swift knock. A moment later Paige answered, he hair was pulled back loosely and she was wearing a red top over some dark jeans, for a moment Cole regretted ever loosing her, but it had become to hard for them.

"Hey" He greeted "Hope you don't mind that we're late, Ben insisted on going to McDonalds" Paige shook her head and smiled, looking down at her son who held up a small toy happily, she focused her gaze back on Cole,

"Course I don't mind, I've told you as long as you tell me you can keep him for as long as you want. He loves your company and he's too hyperactive for me" She held back the sigh in the back of her throat, it had been a year since their divorce but it still stung. She moved as Ben ran past her inside to go and play with his toys, he stopped suddenly though and turned around looking at Cole,

"Are you going now?" His question was so innocent, but both Cole and Paige knew that it killed Ben to watch his dad walk away every time they saw each other.

"Yeah buddy, we've had our fun today, it's your moms turn to see you now" He explained trying to find excuses for leaving. The fact was if he stayed he would tell Paige what he really felt, which under the circumstances wouldn't be right. He was with another woman now, her name was Jenny and from the moment he had introduced her to Ben she had been jealous. Paige was dating a man called John as well, he was nice but Cole had never spent more than five minutes with him without visually thinking of hurting him, Cole had warned him, without Paige knowing, that if he ever hurt her he would hunt him down. Made him feel good at the time.

"I don't want you to go though" Bens voice smashed through his thoughts, "Cant you just stay a while? Please" Cole glanced at Paige who was looking at her son with sympathy in her eyes,

"I don't think so. Not today" He replied, hoping Paige would jump in at any time but she didn't. She looked at Ben, silently willing him to say something that would make Cole stay. So what if they had broken up? They were still friends, even if things between them were rigid and awkward.

"You never stay! You never want to spend time here! You always say another time or another day but you never do daddy you never stay" Ben stamped his foot down on the floor and ran out of the room, in search for anything else but his mom and dad. Paige watched disheartened as he ran from the room and made a move to go after him but felt Cole's large hand on her arm, she felt a tingle through her body but ignored it and looked at him,

"He's right. Let him calm down, he'll forget in half-an-hour" He told her smoothly, she gave him a weak smile and pulled her arm away

"He's not lying though you don't stay. Why don't you come in, unless you have to go and meet Jackie" She deliberately got her name wrong and started walking away, knowing full well that Cole would follow her just to correct her,

"It's Jenny and no I don't" She heard the door close and smiled to herself, she walked towards the kitchen glancing up the stairs and noticing that Ben was sat on the fourth one from the top, a small smile on his face as he realized his dad had just walked in. She walked into the kitchen still aware of Cole's presence and opened the fridge,

"Coke?" She asked turning to him and holding a cold can up, she put it on the counter as he nodded in reply and used her elbow to close the fridge door, and looked at him as he took his coat off. He picked up the can and opened it, putting it against his lips and taking a gulp. Paige watched him, a warm glow seemed to emit from her, it had been a long time since her and Cole had been alone like this and it was a great feeling to have it again. He put his coat on the counter with his free hand "So what have you been up to today?" Cole looked at her over the can and put it down,

"Went to the zoo with Ben and he made me carry him on my shoulders all the way around because he wanted to be like the giraffes, then he decided he was a tiger and got his face painted then acted like one, which is the reason for the messy clothes sorry about that" Paige shook her head indicating it was okay "And well…thinking about - the past" He faltered on the last sentence unsure of Paige's reaction, she raised her eyebrow and put her can down fiddling with her fingernails.

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately." She paused and a moment of silence enveloped them as they both looked at one another, as though they were trying to look past the outer image and see deep inside to figure out what the other was thinking. "What happened to us Cole?" Cole glanced at the floor,

"I became a jealous demonic jerk" He told her with a serious face, even if his comment was almost a joke, he heard Paige give a small laugh from where she was "How could I not be? You kissed four men while we were together, I thought you liked them more than…" he trailed off,

"Than I loved you? That was impossible Cole, I loved you more than you could even hope to dream of, I guess me and you were just too different in the end. I mean I couldn't honestly get used to you being a demon and the whole trust thing was a problem" She fiddled with a pen that was laid on the top from earlier that morning and watched his face for his reaction and noted how a look of regret flooded his eyes as he realized he was the real problem for the breakdown in their relationship. For a few moments there was no sound, they bathed in the silence of the past,

"Paige do you regret us?" Cole question was a random outburst in the silent room, Paige ran her finger over the top of her can and looked at him shaking her head,

"I don't regret anything. You were amazing, you were a fantastic husband a brilliant friend a loving husband a…" She was cut off as she saw Cole open his mouth to speak,

"Monster in bed" He joked, Paige's laugh made him smile her warmth lit him up as the happiness shone through her and into him,

"Yeah, you were great in bed too" She smiled and lifted the can to her lips she wasn't the best person at lying so she might as well have said the truth,

"I miss you" Cole's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, Paige swallowed hard and looked away as it registered with her what he had told her,

"Don't" She replied simply, he gave a meek smile as an apology and picked up his can as a distraction from watching her. Paige walked towards the table and lent on it, she jumped as a loud crack of thunder made it's presence known from outside. Cole turned to the window,

"Me and Ben were lucky, if I hadn't had said no to that toy shop we would be in this" He gave himself an inward slap, what kind of conversation starter was that? Paige glanced at him blankly for a moment, her face without emotion as though she was thinking of something to say. She smiled slightly at him, Cole opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. "I'm going to go…I'll say bye to Ben and let myself out" Paige watched with a lump in her throat as he walked out of the kitchen. Once again she had made a total cock-up of a good situation. Why the hell couldn't she say she missed him too? She blinked rapidly, urging herself to get rid of the tears that had sprung to her eyes. A few moment later she heard small footsteps run into the room and smiled at Ben as he rushed towards her,

"Liam's home from holiday can I go see him? Please mom I just saw him and he saw me and his mom smiled at me and can I go over please?" he rushed grabbing his jacket that he had left before and putting it on backwards in his effort to be quick,

"It's raining Ben" She told him sternly, he put on his best set of puppy eyes and looked at his mother with his bottom lip hanging out. He looked so much like Cole it scared her. Promptly she gave in like she always did when he put his innocent face on "You can go as soon as you get dressed properly and as long as you promise to stay inside Liam's house. I will be phoning his mom" She pulled his jacket off and held it out so he could put it on properly, he shoved his hands into the arms and zipped it up,

"I promise. You're the best" he chirped running out of the room and almost bumping straight into Cole, he looked up at his dad for a moment "I'm going to Liam's bye" he continued running out of the house and ran into the neighbor's garden to meet his friend forgetting to close the front door behind him. Cole looked at Paige through the doorframe and gave her a smile,

"He really needs to calm down" He stated walking back into the kitchen. _Time to go Cole. _Paige smiled back and nodded,

"I know but he wouldn't be Ben if he wasn't like that" She watched as Cole walked closer to her and swallowed hard, her hand was shaking. Everytime he came close to her she would become nervous, it was almost like they were dating again sometimes. She put her hands behind her and looked at him as he stopped just in front of her. "Are you going now?" he paused and looked into her eyes,

"I can't" he told her softly, Paige gave him a confused look "You're leaning on my coat" he explained, a smirk on his face. Paige blushed lightly and moved so he could get it. He lent forward and grabbed his coat, he was so close to her, a shiver spread throughout his body. She was intoxicating and he didn't want to move away, her smell, her eyes, everything about her made him want to hold her once more. She moved her head and looked at him, their lips were so close, she parted her slightly hoping for the words to come out but when nothing happened she pushed her lips against his. Cole, for a moment, was shocked but automatically wrapped his arms around her body, she opened her mouth to his and let Cole deepen the kiss. Beneath his fingers he could feel her shiver, and he pushed against her, so that her body was up against his and level to the counter behind her. Paige felt the ecstasy run all around her body, through her veins, her blood, her heart. She moaned against his lips as his hand ran from her waist past her stomach, across her breast and rested it on her cheek. It had been so long since he had felt her, the last time he had even hugged her was more than a year ago and it felt like heaven to have her in his arms once more. Paige pushed against him, knocking him off balance for a second, their feet stumbling towards the table, Cole moved her round and lifted her onto the table.

"Cole we have to -" Paige smiled to herself, she never got to finish her sentences when Cole wanted her. His lips found her neck his once rough kisses now becoming feather-light and gentle. She wrapped her legs around her waist, "Cole please..." Cole paused for a moment, he knew what she was asking, he pulled back and looked at her, her eyes seemed dazed and confused at the sudden stop in passion. She kissed him once more softly and lent her forehead against his, "God, I want you so much" she whispered, her fingers already unbuttoning his shirt,

"Not here" Cole stated his voice heavy with lust, deep with the lack of breath his body had just faced. Paige pulled herself close to him, before she could orb upstairs with him she heard the front door close.

"Paige? Where are you Hun?" Fear spread over Paige's face as she heard Johns voice come from the hallway. In her moment of passion with Cole she had forgotten about everything and everyone. Cole looked at her and understood straight away what this meant,

"It wouldn't have worked anyway Paige" He whispered against her lips, kissing her again before shimmering out to his car. Paige looked down, regret in her eyes, quickly she tucked her hair neater and looked up in time to see John walk into the room. He smiled at her happily and she moved herself from the table,

"What are you doing on there?" he asked he walked to her and put her arms around him, Paige held back the tears and emotion from her voice

"I saw a mouse" She lied smoothly. She couldn't understand why she was so upset, was it because she had cheated on John or was it because she wanted to be with Cole even more. She gave a small shake of the head, her and Cole had tried it for five years maybe more and it hadn't worked so it certainly wouldn't have worked now.

"Poor baby. Whose is that coat?" Another question caused Paige to have to reply, she sighed,

"Cole's. He came by earlier to drop Ben off he must have forgotten it" She put her arms around him and hugged him, hoping to hug away all the guilt that was building up inside her. She closed her eyes wishing that it was Cole who was holding her so lovingly, she knew they couldn't be together anymore but it wasn't a crime to think about it. Afterall her and Cole had once been so much in love that she thought she was going to drown in it. A lump caught in her throat as she heard Cole's car drive away. "I miss you too" She whispered, so quiet she could hardly hear it herself and she knew that John wouldn't be able to.

**AN **_OMG Honestly how bad was that? And it was short I'm such an evil person muahahaha hehe -chokes on evil laughter- yeah wont do that again. My excuse is I wanted to finish this because of all the work that I had going on. Anyways review since it's the last one, and say if you want a sequel because if you do that can be arranged hehe. _


End file.
